The New Kid
by Yuja
Summary: Modern AU. Isaac's new at school, & already he's making friends... & meeting the bullies. But will his past help him, or destroy him? Ch 21: As everything comes to a close, aliances are made clear, fates are decided, & loose ends are tied... mostly.
1. Friends and Enemies

The New Kid  
  
Chapter 1: Friends and Enemies  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. (Duh! But I guess I might as well say so.)  
  
Okay, so this isn't your normal GS fic. It's basically about Isaac being a new kid at the Vale high school. It's set in modern times, but it does eventually get more Golden Sun-ish later.  
  
**************************  
  
"Hey Isaac!"  
  
Isaac turned to see Jenna wave as she passed. Isaac smiled back before putting another text book in his locker and taking out his Algebra 3/Trigonometry book. As Isaac reached for his notebook, his locker suddenly slammed with a bang, making Isaac snap his hand back and clutch his books to his chest.  
  
"So, what's the deal? Has Jenna got eyes only for the new guys?"  
  
Isaac looked up and to the right to find himself face-to-face with the high school's pretty-boy, Alex, whose left palm was still flat against the door to Isaac's locker.  
  
"Alex, right? Would you mind taking your hand off my locker now?" Isaac said, glaring up at the senior, who was good few inches taller than him, a junior.  
  
Alex smiled down at Isaac. "Sure. Whatever you say, New Kid." With that, Alex turned and walked away.  
  
Isaac hurriedly reopened his locker, grabbed his notebook, and speed-walked to class.  
  
*********  
  
"So, how ya likin' this school so far?" said Garet, sitting with his arms crossed on the edge of his desk next to Isaac.  
  
Isaac, who was frantically searching his notebook for his homework, hadn't even noticed Garet enter the room. "Hmm? Oh, it's okay...I guess..."  
  
"I noticed you with Alex out in the halls. Don't let that guy ruffle ya. He's never been too nice to the lower classmen, except for Jenna and Mia." Garet's friendly smile grew so big, Isaac was almost amazed that it still fit on his face. "Some people say he can be quite the ladies man." Garet started to snicker.  
  
"I don't know what's so funny, but this is a classroom, not a stand-up comedian show," stated the Algebra 3 teacher, entering the room. Garet stopped laughing and almost fell into his seat. Isaac almost broke out laughing himself. "And for future reference, the desks are meant for books, not butts."  
  
"He he, sorry Mrs. Maris."  
  
*********  
  
As class began and the students took notes on the trigonometric identities, Isaac thought about how quickly he and Garet had become friends. He had also made friends with some other people. There was the blue-haired Mia in his World History class, Felix in Biology, and the sweet but short tempered Jenna in English 3. He had even made friends with two freshmen, Sheba and Ivan, at lunch. They had shown him how the lunch line worked on his first day.  
  
Isaac smiled to himself. He had actually done quite well since his arrival at Vale High two days before. Before then, he had been mostly a loner at his school in Tolbi. He and his mother moved to the small town of Vale only a week ago after planning the move for almost three years...  
  
Isaac's smile faded. He stopped taking notes. He could hear Mrs. Maris talking, but nothing was registering as he started to remember that night...  
  
"...sine equals y over radius..."  
  
Sign... The sign had warned them about the rocks...  
  
Isaac...  
  
Yes...Dad?  
  
Isaac?  
  
Dad...hold on  
  
Isaac!  
  
Don't go!  
  
ISAAC!!  
  
A ruler smacked down on the desk before Isaac. Isaac gasped as he jumped, snapping back to reality.  
  
"Are you going to take notes or daydream all day?" It was Mrs. Maris.  
  
Isaac stared at the ruler as he sorted his thoughts again. "I...I'm sorry, Mrs. Maris..." Isaac shook his head. "It won't happen again." Isaac felt himself turning red as students giggled and Mrs. Maris walked back to the front of the room. Isaac kept his head down for the rest of class, unaware of Garet watching him.  
  
*********  
  
That afternoon, Isaac was quick in getting to his locker. He was just starting to close it when the door was slammed shut again, and, once again, there was Alex.  
  
"What do you want this time?" demanded Isaac.  
  
"A fight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me." Alex towered over Isaac, glaring down at him. "All the girls ever do anymore is talk about you, New Kid. Well, I want them to talk me again, and only me. And, since you're the new kid, I'll be nice. You can take the first swing."  
  
"I don't like to fight." Isaac turned to leave, but found he was surrounded by four of Alex's friends.  
  
"That's too bad, 'cause I do." Isaac turned to face Alex who was only a few steps away and getting nearer. Isaac frantically looked around him, quietly begging for someone, anyone, to save him. A circle had started to form around them in preparation for a fight, but no sign of anyone willing to help him. Giving up, Isaac looked back to Alex.  
  
"Leave him alone, Alex," demanded a voice. Isaac and Alex both turned towards the voice as Garet pushed the senior Agatio aside and stepped between Isaac and Alex.  
  
"Garet." Alex glared at him for a moment before shrugging and grinning. "Oh well, not much room in these small halls anyways." He turned to leave, then paused. "But I will get my fight someday. Perhaps sooner than you think." And with that, he walked away, his friends close behind.  
  
**********************************  
  
Well, that was fun! My very first Golden Sun fic!  
  
Isaac: That explains why it's saved as "golden sun story 1" on your computer.  
  
So? I didn't even think about a real title until I was uploading it.  
  
Isaac: I thought you liked me. Why are you making into such a wimp?  
  
You're not a wimp, just a new kid at a new school. Don't like it, then join the club!  
  
Felix: Besides, not much fun if you're always being the hero that saves the day.  
  
Isaac: You're one to talk!  
  
-__- Would you two knock it off! Anyways, R&R.  
  
Garet: What are flames?  
  
Beats me. I guess it's some writing term I'll learn sooner or later (hopefully later, or not at all.) 


	2. The Somewhat Dead Tree

The New Kid  
  
Chapter 2: The Somewhat Dead Tree  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  
  
******************  
  
Well, here's chapter 2, and it's majorly long. It took up about five pages in Microsoft Word in size 12 font (times new roman). Isaac's only been to Vale High for 3 days, and already he's getting into fights.  
  
Isaac: No I'm not!  
  
Well, you're pretty close to it. I actually got a review saying that I could turn this into a romance. Not a bad idea. I won't get into the whole mushy mess, but I might have something later. I used to like Garet/Jenna and Isaac/Mia relationships, but I've read enough other fanfics to start liking Garet/Mia and Isaac/Jenna, so even I'm not sure who likes who yet!  
  
And for anyone who's already played some TLA, then you probably remember that pirate Briggs' wife, Chaucha. Well, she's Mrs. Maris, the math teacher. Maris in Latin means "sea" or "ocean" (I forget which), so I thought it a fitting name.  
  
Isaac: That's bad. You just got out of Latin 2, and already you can't remember the vocabulary.  
  
Vidis, Isaac, or I'll have to.uh.*to myself* what was the word for "hurt" again? Oh well, he won't know the diff.*to Isaac* pugbiam you!  
  
Isaac: ^_^;  
  
**Note: Since I can't seem to get underlined or italicized words to stay underlined, I've capitalized them instead.  
  
**************************  
  
Garet waited until Alex was out of sight before turning back to his new friend. "Are you okay, Isaac?" Isaac nodded, but Garet could see that he was shaken up a bit. The crowd had already thinned as people hurried to the buses. "Do you ride the bus, or drive, or."  
  
"I walk. I don't have a car."  
  
"Then let me give you a ride home. Where do you live?" Garet gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Isaac shook his head. "That's okay. Mom won't be home till later, so I have plenty of time." Isaac turned to go. "Thanks for helping me."  
  
Garet watched as Isaac moved through the crowd. "Hey, Isaac! Wait up!" Isaac had already made it outside before Garet caught up with him. "Wait, Isaac!" Isaac finally heard him and slowed his pace and Garet came up beside him. "Seriously, let me give you a ride. I have to make a few stops along the way, though."  
  
Isaac sighed. "Alright. But don't think you have to do this because of Alex or anything."  
  
"Don't worry. I wanted to ask you something anyways."  
  
**********  
  
Isaac stared out the passenger window of Garet's truck. They hadn't said anything to each other since getting in when Garet had asked what radio station Isaac listened to. Garet slowed the red vehicle as he came to a stop light. He hesitated at first, but then decided that he just had to get SOME conversation going.  
  
"So, do you still think this place is okay?"  
  
"Mm.yeah. Mom likes it here 'cause Vale's such a small town. Far less people here than in Tolbi. Less traffic too."  
  
The light turned green again, and Garet gently pressed down on the accelerator. Isaac made no sign of speaking again. *That's it! I can't hold it in anymore!*  
  
"What were you thinking about in math today?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the road. "You looked pretty shaken after Mrs. Maris smacked that ruler on the desk."  
  
"Wouldn't you jump too if that happened to you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but I wouldn't sit there shivering for the rest of class."  
  
At those last words, Isaac, who was still looking out the window, lowered his eyes. "It was nothing."  
  
"Ha! Nice try, but I know it wasn't nothing. You were completely out of it, Isaac! She must've said your name five times, and it wasn't until she hit the desk that you snapped back." Garet glanced over at his friend, whose head was down. He looked like he had earlier in class. "C'mon, Isaac," he continued is a calmer tone, "I won't tell anyone. You're worrying us, Isaac. Jenna, Mia, and Felix; we're all friends, and we all want to be friends with you. I told them at lunch about that thing in math, and they ordered me to keep an eye on you. So, please, just tell me already. I promise I won't tell, I won't laugh, and I won't think you're an idiot. We're all just worried about you!"  
  
Isaac raised his head a bit. "You guys.worry.about me?"  
  
That last part had obviously gotten to him, and it almost shocked Garet to hear Isaac say something like that. "Well.yeah. Why wouldn't we? You may be the new kid, but already half of the girls think you're the best lookin' guy around!" Garet grinned at his own words. Isaac didn't say anything. Garet sighed again. "Forget it. If you really don't want to tell me, then you don't have to."  
  
**********  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
Isaac looked up. Garet was pointing to a healthy young tree beside him. They had stopped at the local store where there was currently a sale on tree saplings. Garet was hoping to find a nice dogwood for his mom's garden. From the moment Garet had explained to Isaac why they were there and Isaac saw the trees, Garet had noticed a definite lift in Isaac's mood. *He must like plants.*  
  
"That's a nice one," said Isaac, looking at the sapling up and down, "but, I think this one would be the best."  
  
Garet walked over to the one Isaac had been looking at. "How can you say that's a good one? I mean, it's just a bunch of twigs! It looks dead." He flipped over the price tag hanging from one of the bare limbs. "No wonder the price is so low."  
  
"This place has already given up on it. They haven't watered it since yesterday." Isaac pulled his house key from his pocket and scrapped some of the thin bark off one of the branches. "It's still alive, though. See the green?"  
  
"I don't know Isaac," said Garet, scratching his head. How could Isaac know when it was last watered? "It looks beyond help now."  
  
"As long as it's still alive, it's not."  
  
Garet shrugged. *I might as well humor him* "Alright. Since it's so cheap, I'll buy it."  
  
Garet carried the price tag into the store before returning to help Isaac load the tree into the back of the truck. When it had been securely tied down, the two got back in their seats and Garet started the engine. In about 10 minutes they had pulled up infront of Isaac's small house.  
  
"Garet, I need you to help me carry the tree inside."  
  
Garet looked at Isaac as though he had gone crazy. "Inside? But this is an outdoor plant. And it's going to my house. Why do you want it here?"  
  
"You want that tree to look nice for your mom?" Garet nodded. "Then help me get it inside. It'll only take a minute."  
  
*********  
  
Isaac held the front door open as Garet carried in the two foot plant.  
  
"Where do you want it?"  
  
"In the middle of the room should be fine," said Isaac, closing and locking the door. Garet did as he was told, the backed away.  
  
"I still don't get why we just brought it inside."  
  
"Just watch." Isaac stepped up to the plant and kneeled beside it, his back to Garet. "And Garet?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't tell ANYONE about this, okay?"  
  
"Um.okay."  
  
Isaac lifted his right hand so that the palm faced the seemingly dead dogwood and closed his eyes. Garet gasped as a soft golden glow seemed to surround Isaac before "flowing" to the plant, encompassing them both. Garet could only watch in awe as the gray limbs slowly turned to a light brown and small leaves began to sprout from every tip. Tiny white and pink flowers started to blossom between leaves.  
  
After what seemed like hours, but was really only a couple of minutes, the golden glow faded away. Isaac slowly opened his eyes and, standing up, stepped aside so Garet could see the final result. What had been a two foot tall pile of dead twigs was now a healthy three foot tall sapling covered with green leaves and small flowers.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Isaac as though it was as normal as going to school.  
  
Garet was speechless. "H-How did you.do that?" was all he could say, still staring at the tree.  
  
"I'm not sure, really." Garet looked to Isaac, still in shock. "I first noticed it when I was a kid. I could revive plants. I think I could even sometimes feel what they felt. But.I couldn't control it so well." Isaac sighed. "My dad finally caught me. At first, he didn't know what to think. He didn't tell mom though. He didn't want her to worry. And he never told any of his friends. It became our secrete." Garet walked up and kneeled before the tree.  
  
"Dad forbid me to tell anyone. He said that, if anyone found out, then I might be taken away, maybe become someone's science experiment." Isaac's voice trailed off.  
  
Garet looked back to his friend, who was now staring at the tree himself with sad eyes. "What happened? Where's your dad now?"  
  
Isaac sighed again and a grave expression came over his young face. "He tried to help me. And for that, he's gone."  
  
**************************  
  
Isaac: That was long.  
  
You're telling me. I just spent an ENTIRE day writing this chapter!  
  
Felix: It's amazing how just three reviews made you write this so quickly.  
  
Garet: And thanks to Sarah, we now know what a flame is.  
  
So now we can rightfully say "Please, no flames" when we say to review. :-)  
  
Kyle: Why am I always dead in every story of Golden Sun?  
  
All: BECAUSE YOU ARE!!  
  
Kyle: Oh. ^_^;  
  
Well, maybe you are left alive in SOME fics, but you died in this one.  
  
Kyle: *pouting* Figures. 


	3. Memories

The New Kid

Chapter 3:  Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  I only play the game.  I _do_ own this story, so don't steal it.

******************

"How about we go hiking today?"

"But Da-ad," complained a 12 year old Isaac, "I don't want to go outside."

"Why don't you go hiking with your father, Isaac?  It'll be fun!  And besides, you really should get outside more," said Isaac's mom, Dora, as she dried another plate.

Isaac and his father, Kyle, were sitting at the dining table, having just finished breakfast.  Kyle had the morning's paper stretched before him, and Isaac was already reading the comics.

"Isaac," said Kyle in an undertone so Dora wouldn't hear.  Isaac turned to his dad.  Kyle lifted the newspaper so that Dora couldn't see him.  "I need to talk to you," he whispered, mostly mouthing the words.  "So," he said in his normal voice, "what do you think?"

Isaac glanced at his mom, then the comics in front of him, then back to his dad.  "Okay."

**********

Isaac kicked a stone alone the gravel path where small clumps of grass poked through every few feet.  He and Kyle had already walked about thirty minutes, and Isaac was starting to wonder if his dad would ever talk to him about whatever needed to be talked about.  The two rounded a massive boulder beside the trail.  Isaac looked below the path to his right, watching the rushing water of the river twenty feet below.

"Here we go."  Isaac stopped walking and looked back to his father.  "This should be private enough.  Don't you agree, Isaac?"

Isaac glanced around.  The river was to his right, a hill of large rocks to the left.  He started to nod, but then his eyes fell upon a yellow sign in the shape of a diamond.  The picture on the sign was a silhouette of rocks tumbling down a hill.  Below that was a white rectangular sign.  "What about that?"  Isaac pointed to the signs.

Kyle turned back around to see the signs.  "Hmm…'_Caution: Falling rocks.  Please keep off hill.'_  Don't worry about it Isaac.  I only want to discuss some things without your mother hearing."  Kyle smiled to his son, who smiled back.

But Isaac wasn't completely reassured.  A thought tugged at the back of his mind.  

_This isn't safe, Isaac.  You shouldn't be here._

_But Dad says it's all right,_ Isaac argued with himself.

_It's not all right, Isaac, and you know it.  Get out of here.  You know what this is really about._

_Then I just won't use it._

_How can you kid yourself like that?  You know you can't control it!_

"Everything okay, Isaac?" said Kyle's voice breaking into Isaac's thoughts.  Isaac smiled and nodded.  "Good."  Kyle smiled himself.  Now, what I wanted to talk about was, well, you know."

Isaac bowed his head some.  "My powers?"

Kyle nodded.  "Yeah.  We really need to work on that.  You have to learn how to control it.  I know it's only small things right now, but it can easily grow.  You need to harness the powers you possess before it's too late.  So, starting today, you start training.  Don't worry," Kyle put a hand on Isaac's shoulder, "I'll be there to help you every step of the way."

Isaac looked up into Kyle's eyes.  "Promise?"

"Promise."  Kyle smiled before backing away.  "Now, where to begin?  I know!  See this little plant here?"  He pointed to a small plant growing next to the trail (the side next to the river).  Isaac nodded.  "See if you can make it grow any."

Isaac kneeled before the plant and raised his right hand.  _Don't do this, Isaac_.  Isaac closed his eyes as a golden glow surrounded him before flowing to include the plant.  Slowly, the plant began to grow.  After a few inches, a small flower began to bloom.

"Well done, Isaac!" said Kyle after about a minute.  The light faded and Isaac opened his eyes.  The small plant had grown into a dandelion with a medium sized yellow flower at the tip and several leaves sprouting from the base.  Some of the grass around the dandelion had also grown and was now a healthy shade of green.  "That was great!  You may already be able to control it!"  

Isaac stood and stepped back a few steps, observing the weed.  "Was that it?"

"That weed was a small task, Isaac.  It seems to me that your powers focus around plants and making things grow."  Kyle stood thinking for a moment.  "Yes, I think that should do it for today."  

Isaac sighed with relief and walked over to the boulder where he had set his pack.  As he leaned over to grab a strap, though, he felt a sudden surge of his power welling up within him, and he stopped moving.  _Let it pass.  Please, let it pass,_ begged Isaac.  _Please, let me control it._  But the feeling only grew more.  _Now you've done it, Isaac.  You triggered your powers!_

"Isaac?  Are you okay?"

Isaac stood and turned back to his dad, gripping at his chest.  "It's my powers.  They…it's like…it's building up inside me…"  Isaac sat back down beside his bag, still clutching his chest, but now shivering as well.

A look of grave concern consumed Kyle's face, and he started towards Isaac.  "Just stay calm, Isaac.  It'll be okay.  Everything will be fine."  Kyle reached out a hand to touch Isaac's shoulder.

Suddenly, the golden glow surrounded the 12-year-old's body, but brighter than ever before.  Kyle was knocked back by a small wave of the energy that radiated from the boy, causing him to fall to the ground.  Kyle stared for a moment at his son, wondering what to do, when he felt a slight rumble from below.  Earthquake?  No, it couldn't be.  As far as he could remember, the region had never suffered an earthquake before.  But the ground was defiantly vibrating.  Could it be that Isaac could control the power of the earth itself?  Or was this just some side effect from the burst of energy?

"Isaac, you have to try and control it," said Kyle, trying to stay calm, more for his son than himself.  This had happened before, and Kyle knew that the feeling of the surges scared Isaac.  But being scared only made it worse.  The last time it happened, it wasn't until Isaac had calmed down that the powers were then controlled.  "Just stay calm, Isaac.  You can do this."

Just then, a pebble rolled across the trail between Isaac and Kyle.  Kyle watched it roll away towards the river.  It was then that he remembered the small earthquake and realized that it had been increasing in strength.  Looking up, Kyle could see some of the smaller rocks starting to slip, and his eyes widened.

Isaac raised his head to look at Kyle, who glanced at Isaac before turning back to the hill.  Isaac looked to the hill and saw it too: the rocks were starting to fall.  Kyle took a step back before turning and running towards his son by the boulder.  "Isaac!  You can stop this!  You _have_ to stop this!" shouted Kyle.  Just then, the ground shook harder, causing Kyle to loose his footing and fall back down.

"Dad!"  Isaac jumped to his feet, but was quickly knocked back down.  "Dad!  Hold on!"

_Think Isaac.  Think.  It's your fault this is happening._

_What can I do?_

_Get calm. You have to calm down._

_I can't.  I'm scared._

_Don't be scared.  If you want to save your dad, you can't be scared!_

"Isaac, I know you can control this!" Kyle shouted.  "I believe in you, Isaac!  You can do it!"

Isaac stared at his dad before closing his eyes, trying to focus his powers.  Kyle watched him and could feel the tremors receding.  Kyle smiled to himself and stood again.  Soon, the vibrating stopped completely and Isaac opened his eyes.  Kyle nodded to him with a smile, and Isaac grinned back. The golden glow had already faded away.

Kyle took a step forward, but stopped.  Had he imagined it, or had he felt another vibration?  But Isaac had felt it too.  Both of them looked up at the hill of rocks as a few stones started to tumble from the top, knocking other rocks loose as they fell. 

What happened next happened quickly.  Before either of them could react, large rocks were falling down the hill towards them.  Isaac would never fully understand it all.  He would later remember seeing the rocks and boulders rolling and bouncing across the trail; remember seeing his father there one moment, but gone the next; remember the water splashing up as the hundreds of rocks fell.  

After a few minutes, it all stopped.  The rockslide came to a halt, blocking the trail before a stunned Isaac, who still stood by the large boulder, his pack still on the ground.

"D-Dad?" stuttered Isaac before walking to the edge of the trail.  Isaac fell to his knees, staring at the churning waters below.  He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, blurring his vision.  "Dad?"  Isaac closed his eyes and shook his head, not wanting to believe what he knew was real.  "Dad, don't go.  Don't go…"

Isaac bent over, his knees still beneath him, hugging himself.  He didn't wipe away the tears that flowed from his eyes as he sobbed.

After a few minutes, Isaac raised his head, and his eye's fell upon the dandelion he had used his powers on.  It had been flattened by the passing rocks.  The golden flower lay crushed in the grass, a few petals scattered around it.

_I can revive it,_ thought Isaac, wiping away his tears and reaching for it.  But something stopped him.  Instead, Isaac reached out and touched the plant with his index finger.  _I…can feel its pain…I can feel it dying…_

Not liking the feeling of the plant, Isaac withdrew his hand.  He was alone.

**********

The digits on the clock changed from 6:59 to 7:00, and the voice of the radio host could be heard.  Isaac groaned, but reached for the snooze button.  The sound cut of as an announcer was telling the day's weather.  Isaac sat up in bed, trying to erase his nightmare from his mind.  

The memories had haunted his dreams ever since it had happened five years ago, and Isaac rarely got any good rest anymore.  He had grown used to it, learning to clear the thoughts from his mind at the start of the day and avoid thinking of it again before going back to sleep the next night.

Isaac sighed and walked across the room.  He grabbed his clothes that he had laid out the night before and made his way to the restroom.

******************

And that concludes chapter 3.  Sorry if it was a bit confusing.  I have to admit, I never thought I'd be able to write that _whole_ flashback scene.  Sorry that it took so long to update.  Between school letting out and me traveling some, I couldn't really get this typed 'til now.  I know I probably left a zillion questions unanswered with this chapter, but all of that will come up in later chapters.  R&R please (you don't have too. I just like saying that.) And no flames.


	4. Making a Deal and Mysterious Calls

The New Kid

Chapter 4:  Making a Deal and Mysterious Calls

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. 

And I'm back with another chapter.  Yeah, that last chapter was sad, but I wanted to get that whole part out of the way. 

Isaac: Why? So you can hold all of the readers in suspense as I remember more of what supposedly happened?

Yeppers. That's pretty much it.  I might even need to make this story angst, but I think chapter 3 is as sad as it gets. Now I can get more into the action. *evil grin*

Isaac: *sarcastic voice* Be afraid…be _very_ afraid…

******************

Isaac arrived at school a few minutes before the first bell and made his way to his locker.  For once, the locker wasn't slammed shut.  The junior got his books for his first class, World History, and closed the door.  _I guess Alex is finally leaving me alone, thought Isaac.  He turned towards his class, but his path was blocked.  __Speak of the devil._

Alex loomed over Isaac, a stern expression on his face.  "What do you want now, Alex?  A fight?"

Alex stood there, looking down at Isaac.  Slowly, a smile crept across his face and he shook his head.  "Nah.  I may have a rep for being mean, but I don't need one as a bully.  Besides, the girls don't seem to really go for it."  

Isaac was confused.  Only the day before, this guy had been nothing but trouble, but now he was worried about a reputation!  "Well, if you don't want a fight, then what do you want?"

Alex stuck out his right hand.  "I'll make a deal with ya.  I won't bother you anymore, if you don't speak too badly of me."

Isaac looked from the hand to Alex's face.  When he smiled that way, he didn't look like too bad of a person.

"Well?  I can understand if you're still mad at me for earlier, but, seriously, that was yesterday."

Isaac looked back to the outstretched hand and nodded.  "You're right.  Then, I guess it's a deal."  Isaac shook hands with Alex.

"Never thought I'd say this, but you're not too bad, for a new kid, that is," said Alex.  "See ya 'round, Isaac."  With that, he turned and walked down the hall.

"Forget speaking of the devil.  I just made a deal with him!" said Isaac quietly to himself.

"You okay, Isaac?"

Isaac turned around to see Garet, Jenna, Mia, and Felix behind him.  Garet and Felix looked like they were mad about something, and the girls looked almost worried.

"Everything's fine, Garet.  Thanks, though," Isaac replied with a grin.

The looks on everyone's faces changed to looks of surprise.

"But, wasn't that Alex?" asked Mia.

"Yeah?  I thought he was giving you trouble?" added Jenna.

"Not anymore."  The looks were now of confusion.  Isaac sighed before continuing.  "Alex just made some sort of deal with me.  He says he won't bother me if I don't speak too badly of him over what all happened earlier."

"I don't get it," Felix piped in.  "From what I heard, Alex was more than ready to pummel you yesterday."

Isaac laughed.  "Yeah, but he said he didn't need a rep as a bully.  I don't really care what his reason's are, I'm just glad it's over."

**********

The day passed by without much excitement.  That's if you don't count Garet telling a joke at lunch and Mia nearly choking on her milk when she started to laugh.

By the following Tuesday, Isaac had completely fallen into the usual school routine.  He would walk to school in the mornings, despite the fact that Garet insisted on giving him a ride; he had his first class, World History, with Mia.  He and Felix had Biology next.  He had introduced Sheba and Ivan to his other four friends and they all ate lunch together.  Then it was off to Algebra 3/Trigonometry with Garet, which was followed by his last class, English 3 with Jenna.  In the afternoon, Garet always offered to give Isaac a ride home, and Isaac was always more than willing to accept after the long day.

After school that Thursday, Garet offered Isaac another ride home.  Felix also joined them.  He and Garet were partners in their English class, and they had a research project due Monday.

"See you tomorrow, Isaac," Felix said as Isaac got out of the car in front of his house.

"See ya.  Thanks for the ride, Garet."

"Anytime," answered Garet as Felix moved to the front seat where Isaac had been.

Isaac walked along the asphalt path leading to his house, looking back as the truck drove away.  Pulling out his house key, he unlocked the door and stepped inside before locking it again.

**********

"Try doing a search for 'The Scarlet Letter'.  I forgot who the author was," said Garet, standing behind Felix who was currently on the computer and pulling up a search engine on the Internet.

"Why don't you just go get the book?" replied Felix.

"And do all that walking?  I don't think so."

Felix sighed.  "Fine. Fine.  I'll get it then."

Garet watched as Felix walked off to where they had left their book bags by the front door.  After leaving Isaac off, the two had gone on to Garet's house to work some more on the English project.  When he was out of site, Garet grinned.  "I can't believe he fell for it _again_," he mumbled to himself as he sat down in front of the computer and proceeded to check his email.

"Hmm…more joke's from Jenna.  I wonder if she ever shows Felix any of this stuff.  He could use a laugh."

Just then, the phone rang.  Garet quickly closed out of the Internet window so Felix wouldn't see what he had been doing and made his way across the room.

"Hello?" he said, picking up the receiver.

"Hi.  I'm looking for a young man by the name of Isaac Wood.  Would you happen to know where I might find him?" asked the woman at the other end of the line in a friendly voice.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I don't know anyone by that name," replied Garet.

"Oh, sorry to bother you then.  Thank you."  There was a click as she hung up.

A moment later, Felix re-entered the room carrying two copies of The Scarlet Letter.  "The author's Nathaniel Hawthorne.  Honestly, we could've just looked it up on the Internet.  Garet, what's up?"

Garet was standing in front of the phone with his arms crossed and staring at it.  "What's Isaac's last name?"

"Wood.  Why?"

"Oh man!  Someone just called looking for him and I said I didn't know him!"

Felix shook his head.  "I thought you two were good friends.  What's so hard about learning his last name?"

"How about the fact that I only met him a little over a week ago?!" cried Garet, looking ready to pull his hair out.  He would never realize how lame of an excuse it was, seeing how Felix knew Isaac's full name even though he knew Isaac far less than Garet.

"Calm down already," said Felix sounding annoyed.  "If it's driving you that crazy, then just call Isaac and let him know."

Garet paused to think.  "Yeah.  That's what I'll do."  Garet turned back to the phone and reached for the receiver, but stopped.  "Umm…do you know his number?"

Now, if this had been an anime, Felix would've done one of those anime-style falls you see all the time in shows like Pokémon or sometimes in Yu-Gi-Oh; but, seeing how I'm _trying_ to keep this remotely realistic, Felix could only clap a hand over his face as though embarrassed and groan while Garet scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Just tell him tomorrow," moaned Felix, shaking his head with his arms now crossed.

Garet shrugged it off and turned around to face the glass sliding doors leading to his mother's garden.  "Yeah, you're right.  I usually pass him in the halls first thing any…" Garet's voice trailed off.

Felix, who had already opened another Internet window, looked at Garet, who had stopped moving and was staring out of the glass ahead of him.  "Hey!  Earth to Garet!"

"He told me that…if anyone called…" Garet slowly began, not moving.  He looked as though he was deep in thought, an improvement on his part in Felix's opinion.

"What's wrong now?  It was probably just someone from his old school looking for him."

Garet shook his head, his eyes never straying from the new dogwood tree he was focusing on.

***FLASHBACK***

Isaac sighed again and a grave expression came over his young face. "He tried to help me. And for that…he's gone."

Garet glanced back at the lovely dogwood tree before him, considering Isaac's words.  "Wow.  Isaac, this…this is _amazing."  He looked the tree over for what seemed like the hundredth time, and it still surprised him.  It was obvious that he was at a loss for words._

"Please don't tell anyone about this, Garet.  Some people out there aren't as nice towards this power…or me.  They only care about how much dumb money they can earn off it."

Garet managed to rip his eyes from the sight again and stand, turning to his friend, who looked away.  "I won't tell.  I _promise."  Isaac seemed to wince at that last word.  Garet couldn't think of why, but he continued speaking.  "What do you need me to do?"_

Isaac glanced at him before looking away again and sighing once more.  "No one from Tolbi should know that I'm here.  The only thing I could possibly ask of you is that, if anyone should ask for me, you pretend that you don't know me and have never heard of me."

***END FLASHBACK***

"I have to tell him," said Garet aloud to himself.

"It was probably nothing," stated Felix.  "You can tell him tomorrow.  For now, though, we have an English project to do."  He was starting to get annoyed again.

Garet shook his head again.  "I have to tell him _now_."  He turned and headed in the direction of the front door.  "Come on, Felix," he called over his shoulder.  "Unless you want to stay here and work."

Felix, now thoroughly confused, looked after his friend for a moment before getting up and hurriedly going after him.

******************

And there goes another chapter.  Thanks for all the reviews so far.  I'm still not sure what pairings to use, if any.  Heck!  I could just bring in Feizhi and pair Isaac with her instead!  But then I'd have to think up some background for her.  And for any Picard/Piers fans out there, don't worry; he's in here, eventually.

Isaac:  Why don't we just drop the whole pairing thing?

Don't pretend you don't like Jenna, blondie.  I've played the games.  I saw how red Jenna got when Sheba teased her about you two. (it's one of my favorite parts)

Jenna:  Hey!  You didn't have to share that!

Sor-ry!  If you like Isaac, fuss at Garet's mom.  She's where I got the whole Garet/Jenna idea from.

Garet:  What's this about my mom?

Well, you kinda have to go against the storyline in the first game to get it.  Right after leaving Vale, I went back in to get supplies. Dora wouldn't let me in her house, but talking to your mom was quite interesting.  Apparently, she's under the impression that Jenna would've made you a nice wife if she hadn't been kidnapped.

Garet: *bright red*

Anyways, I'm going with Isaac's idea and dropping the pairing thing.  We'll all just have to see where it goes :-)

Ivan:  Umm…next chapter should come soon.  It'll be where another important part of Isaac's past will be revealed, and some more familiar characters from the game will make an entrance, even if it is only in the flashbacks.


	5. More Than Meets The Eye

The New Kid

Chapter 5:  More Than Meets The Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.  If I did, Isaac would be real and would be MY boyfriend :-P  (That's one way to settle the issue on who gets paired with him)  And any last names in this fic are made up by me.

Isaac:  I'm almost embarrassed by how she came up with mine.

What's wrong with "Isaac Wood"?

Isaac:  A certain blue-eyed hobbit from the new Lord of the Rings movies comes to mind…as well as a certain Gryffindor Quidditch player from Harry Potter…

Elijah Wood, Isaac Wood…both blue-eyed, both cute.  Elijah Wood, Oliver Wood, both have accents, both cute… *dreamy look*

Isaac:  Yuja doesn't own Lord of the Rings or Elijah, or anything in Harry Potter…thank God…

I heard that!  And I know the guy in the movie was only acting as Oliver Wood, who is a fictional character. *walks away pouting* Figures…

Felix:  And she doesn't own "The Scarlet Letter".  She's never even read it.  Only one of her friends has read it for class, and they couldn't stand it.

********************

In less than ten minutes, Garet was jumping out of his red truck and hurrying up to Isaac's front door, Felix close behind.  Garet hadn't said a word since leaving the house, but Felix didn't care.  He just wanted to know what was going on.  When the two were both on the front steps, Garet rang the doorbell.  After a moment, a clicking noise could be heard and the door was opened, revealing Isaac behind it.

"Oh, hey guys!  What's up?" said the teenager, seeing his friends and smiling.

"Isaac, someone called me at home a little while ago," said Garet hurriedly.  "They were asking if I knew an Isaac Wood."

Felix, who was still completely at a loss, watched as Isaac's smile faded and his eyes narrowed.  He didn't speak.

"Would someone like to tell me what the heck's going on?" exclaimed Felix.

Isaac seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had been in.  "Sure, Felix.  But you two had better come on in."

Isaac stepped back to allow his friends through the door before closing and locking it again.  He stood there for a moment still holding the doorknob, seemingly lost in thought.  _How'd they find me so quickly?_

"Isaac, you okay?" asked Garet, having seated himself in the recliner.  Felix now sat on the three-person couch at the end closest to the door and Garet.

The noise of the question startled Isaac again, and he turned around.  "Sure.  I'm fine," he said, trying to force a smile as he walked over and sat on the other couch, a two-seater.  He sat with his elbows on his knees and his face resting in his hands.  The clock on the wall chimed four 'o clock.

After a moment's silence, Isaac sighed and raised his head so that his hands were now together in a fist and his chin rested on top.  "You say they were looking for an Isaac Wood?"  He sounded tired.  Garet nodded.  "Did they say anything else?"

"They just asked if I knew where they could find a young man by the name of Isaac Wood.  When I said 'no', they apologized for bothering me and hung up."

"Was it a woman in a cheery voice and her first word was 'hi'?"

Garet sat up straighter.  "Yeah, but…how'd ya know?"

"Menardi," Isaac mumbled before speaking more clearly so the others could hear better.  "She can feign sounding good, but she's nothing but evil when met in person."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm still lost at what's going on," Felix reminded them.

"You're right," replied Isaac, sitting back.  "Garet only knows a little bit about it himself, and I think I can trust you two enough to tell the truth behind all of this.  But, to fully explain it, I think you must first see it for yourself."

The blonde teenager glanced around the room and his eyes rested on the small potted plant that sat on the corner table beside him.  It was a mum, and there were already a few hot pink flowers showing as well as a few little buds.  He raised his hand and closed his eyes as the usual golden glow radiated from him.

Felix's jaw dropped as one of the tiny buds began to enlarge and the amount of pink increased until it had fully bloomed.  "H-How did you…What just…When…" he stammered as the glow faded and Isaac opened his eyes.  He stopped trying to ask questions, not knowing what to say and proving to be more amusing than even Garet had been.

Isaac sighed.  "Where do I begin?  I guess you could say everything was completely normal for me at first.  It wasn't until I was about seven years old when I first noticed that I could make plants grow several inches in a matter of minutes and even revive the seemingly dead ones.  But…I couldn't control it.  It was, like, one moment, I was just fine.  But then I would use my powers somehow, and the next moment…"

He paused to think.  "I'm not sure how to explain it.  I'd feel this surge of energy and then I'd suddenly just release it all.  I became…afraid…of my powers, afraid of the surges and afraid of not being able to control it.  I managed to hide it from everyone for a few years.  I was ten when my dad finally caught me trying to heal one of Mom's favorite plants."  He smiled slightly and chuckled at the memory.  "I had kinda lost control of my bike and went off the path through the garden and crushed it.  Mom always did love her garden."

Felix was staring at Isaac in awe.  This had to be some kind of joke.  But, then, why did the idea of making plants grow so fast, and even reviving them, not sound so strange to him?  And hadn't he just seen it happen for himself?

"So, you've had this power for almost ten years now?"

"Actually, I think I've had the ability all my life.  I just never noticed until about then.  And I've only gotten better over the years.  Now, I know how to fully control it, and I can use my powers for longer amounts of time before I start getting tired."

"Okay, now that you've made a believer out of our little friend here," joked Garet, pointing at Felix with his thumb, "what's the deal with this Menardi chick?"

"Trust me, she's no _chick_.  She works for a very rich and powerful man from Tolbi.  I don't know how, but that man learned of my powers a while back.  Mom's been wanting to leave Tolbi for the past five years; ever since Dad died.  It wasn't until three years ago that she saved enough money that she was finally able to start looking for a new place for us to live.  She never really liked the city, but we lived there because of her and Dad's jobs.  But Mom was always busy working, and she hardly had time to think of moving.  Then, _he_ appeared.  I had heard of him in the news for several years.  He makes a lot of money off of the science experiments and advancements his scientists do, mostly in the field of medicine and reducing the aging process."  

Isaac's eyes seemed to narrow and glaze over at the memory.  "It was a few months ago.  One of his secretaries called me and said that he was offering internships to some of the local high schoolers with good grades and that, if I was interested, I come to an interview the next day.  Mom and I had already planned to let me finish high school in Tolbi before moving, and we needed all the money we could get to afford a move later, so I accepted.  Even Mom said it was a good idea and that it would help me get into college later."  Isaac paused again.

"So, what happened at the interview?" asked Garet, earning him a glare from Felix.  "What?  I wanna know!"

Isaac took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before continuing.  "The interview was after school the next day.  Everything was going fine at first.  I was interviewed by the big boss himself!  He asked how I did in school, did I do my work, why did I think I'd make a good employee, and other stuff like that.  It was like that for about half an hour.  But then, he said that sources told him that I could be a 'valuable asset' to the company.  I thought he was talking about my references being the sources, like my teachers.  But then he said that it seemed that I had certain 'gifts' that were hard to come by.  That's when I realized that it wasn't some ordinary job interview."

"He was after your powers," said Felix thoughtfully.  Garet returned the glare from earlier, but Felix just shrugged it off.

Isaac nodded.  "Everything went downhill from there.  I said I was willing to be an intern, but I refused to become his guinea pig.  We talked some more, but I finally had enough and left.  After that, he kept calling and asking if I had changed my mind.  He even starting making offers to me that were hard to ignore.  Mom finally asked what was going on.  She somehow managed to force it all out of me, including the part about my powers.  We decided to just keep turning him down on his offers, but, one day, he called me out of class and the principal let him use his office.  That's when I met Menardi.  Turns out that I'm not the only person with special abilities: she can control fire."

"You mean there's others out there?!"  Garet almost jumped out the chair in his excitement.

"Garet!  Calm down before you break something!" cried Felix.

"Heh heh… sorry."

Isaac grinned at the duo.  "Hey, I was just as surprised as you when I found out!  For once, I wasn't the only person that could control an element.  But that was all a while back, now.  Basically, Mom and I got tired of it and moved here, to the small town of Vale."  His smile broadened.  "If anything, I didn't have any friends at my old school - I guess I wasn't 'cool' enough for any of them - so moving's kinda given me a second chance at fitting in. Even if that rich man has managed to track me down, I'm not really alone anymore, so maybe I won't need to run again.  To be honest, I'm tired of hiding."  Garet watched Isaac, suddenly realizing just how old Isaac seemed sitting there.  He found it almost hard to believe that the person in front of him was only 17.

Felix silently stood and stared down at Isaac as he spoke.  "Then leave it to us.  You're part of our group now, and none of us are gonna let anyone make you use your powers for their own benefit."

Isaac held eye contact with the dark-haired boy for a few seconds longer before nodding.  "Thanks, Felix."

"Then what are we waiting for?"  The two boys turned to Garet as he got out of his chair.  "Let's call Jenna and Mia so we can start filling them in.  I've always heard that there's strength in numbers, ya know?  Against the five of us together, that jerk won't stand a chance!"  He clenched his fists in the air as if ready to fight some invisible person.

Isaac looked from one teen to the other before standing himself, looking relieved.  "Thanks, guys.  This…It really means a lot."

**********

An hour later, Jenna and Mia were helping Isaac unpack a few more boxes around the house.  Garet was sitting at the computer in the room next to the computer and Felix sat at the kitchen table, both working on their English report.

"I'm tellin' ya, the only way we'll ever manage to understand this book is if we use this site's cliff notes!"

"And I'm telling you, you might actually _understand_ the book if you just _read_ the book in the first place like everyone else!"

Their voices carried up the stairs to Isaac's room where he and the two girls were unpacking another few boxes of his belongings.

"I swear!" cried Mia finally, putting down the CD's she had been organizing.  "Those two are as different as night and day!  Garet never really bothers to work hard and somehow manages to get someone else to do everything for him.  Felix, on the other hand, does his work and receives top scores for it."

"They may be near opposites, Mia," said Jenna, pulling books out of the two boxes at her feet and placing them on the book shelf, "but they're both great guys and great friends.  I think they have a system where Garet basically digs his own grave _and creates his own tombstone, and then Felix comes along and saves him."  Jenna smiled and giggled slightly.  "Then they fuss a bit, and it's over, until the cycle starts over again."_

"Hey, Jenna?  Can I ask you something?" asked Isaac, standing on a chair to hang a poster on the wall.

"Ask away."

"How is it you and Felix are in the same grade, yet he's so much older than you?

"Actually, I'm not really sure how it worked out. But don't feel too surprised.  Felix may be several months older than me, but I know a girl in Art 3 whose brother is a full year and one month older than her, and they're still in the same grade."  Jenna lifted another book out of a box.  "Mia.  Toss me that towel beside you."

Mia obliged and tossed the damp cloth to her.  "Thanks."  She wiped of a few covers before setting them on the shelves with the others.

"Thanks again for helping me unpack," said Isaac.  "I've been meaning to unpack this stuff for a while, but every time I see how many boxes there are, I just give up and do something else."

"It's our pleasure, Isaac," stated Mia as she finished with the CD's and opened another box.  This one contained several framed photos, and Mia scolded Isaac in her mind for not packing them properly.  From the looks of it, only three in the entire box full were wrapped in packing paper.

Garet and Felix could still be heard arguing downstairs, but Mia ignored it and started withdrawing the photos and stacking them on the floor beside her.  When she came to one of the wrapped ones, she pulled off the paper and found herself looking at a photo of three people, a man and woman kneeling on either side of a swing in which a small boy sat.  

Mia recognized the woman as a younger Dora, Isaac's mom.  That meant that the little boy in the middle must be Isaac.  He had the same untamed blond hair.  Mia didn't recognize the man to Isaac's left.  _Could this be his father?  It wasn't hard for her to believe: the man shared the same wild hair, only the man's hair was darker than Isaac's.  Mia stared back at the boy.  He looked so happy as he smiled for the camera, his blue eyes bright and innocent._

Then, Mia noticed it.  The Isaac in the photo was young, maybe about ten years old.  His eyes and childish smile made him seem so carefree there between his two proud parents.  But then, Mia remembered the eyes and face of the Isaac she knew, and wondered how the boy in the picture and the boy next to her in class could possibly be one in the same.  The Isaac she had come to know over the past two weeks seemed to be drained of all happiness, his eyes reflecting a sorrow that none of the others could begin to imagine, though joy sometimes managed to pry its way through Isaac's mind.  Mia unwrapped the other two pictures, both containing the same man she assumed to be Isaac's father.  None of the other pictures contained him.

"Um…Isaac…" started Mia, hesitating.  "Who's this man in these pictures?"

"What's that?  I didn't hear you."  Isaac got off his chair and walked towards his blue-haired friend.

"The man in the pictures: who is he?"

It was then that Isaac noticed the photos laid out before her and recognized one of the frames.  He hurried over.

"Where did you find these?"

"They…they were in this box."  Mia was surprised.  Isaac had been acting so happy when she and Jenna and arrived, but now his voice was rushed and almost fearful.  As he stared at one of the images, Mia noted how he looked somewhat pale and stunned.

Isaac gazed at one photo.  The torso of the same man filled the space.  "That's…that's my…,"  He paused and shook his head.  "These are my mom's photos," he finished quickly.  He hurriedly placed the stacks back in the box before lifting it and starting for the door.

"What was that all about?" questioned Jenna when Isaac had left the room.

Mia shook her head.  "I don't know, but I think those were pictures of his father."

"Huh.  Well, maybe he's just sensitive when it comes to his dad.  He doesn't seem to like talking about him much."

Mia thought about this for a moment.  Jenna was right.  The only things any of them knew about Isaac's father was that he knew about his son's powers and that he died five years ago.

"Where ya goin'?" asked Jenna as Mia made her way for the door.

"I'm gonna go check on Garet and Felix and make sure they haven't killed each other yet."

Jenna shook her head and shrugged.  "Oh well.  It's your funeral."

Mia was almost to the stairs when a door to the right opened and Isaac slowly came out, closing the door gently behind him.  Mia thought he looked tired.  "Hi, Isaac," she said as she came closer.

Isaac lifted his eyes and noticed her for the first time.  "Oh, hi Mia," he said happily, hoping his smile didn't look too fake.  "If you're going downstairs, be careful.  It's gotten quiet; too quiet for those two if you ask me."

Mia smiled back.  "I wouldn't worry too much.  The several minutes of silence is natural in their arguing cycle."

**********

Mia was correct in her guess.  When she reached the kitchen it was to find Felix sketching ideas for the poster part of the project while Garet sat at the computer in the next room.  

Felix looked up as she entered.  "Hey Mia.  What's up?"

When Garet heard Felix addressing Mia, he got out of his chair and came to join them.  Mia opened her mouth to speak, but found her feet more interesting than whatever she wanted to say.

Garet stood in the doorway opposite her.  "Mia?"

Mia bit her lip.  "What…do you two know about Isaac's dad?" she said slowly.

Felix was the first to answer.  "All I know is that he died five years ago and that he knew about Isaac.  What I wanna know is why Isaac never talks about him."

"What about you Garet?"

Garet hesitated, but Mia's gaze made it impossible to hide what he knew.  "I…I know what Felix knows, but…I think Isaac doesn't talk much about him 'cause he…he blames himself."

Felix swung around in his chair and Mia took another step into the room.  "What's that supposed to mean?" said Felix, looking shocked.

"Um…"  Garet was searching his mind for something to say.  He knew Isaac had told him more about Mr. Wood than he had told anyone else and, whether it had been on accident or on purpose, he knew Isaac didn't want the others to really know.

"Please, Garet, tell us.  How could Isaac blame himself for something that happened when he was only twelve?"  Garet had to tear his eyes from Mia.  Her pleading eyes pierced into him, making it near impossible for him to hide what he knew.

"Come on Garet.  Spill it," came Felix's voice.  Garet looked from one friend to the other.  He finally fell to their demands and sighed.

"Isaac said that his dad caught him using his powers when he was ten, and it became their secret.  Mr. Wood told Isaac that he couldn't tell anyone about it because he might be taken away.  Also, there were people out there that would want his powers for themselves and would turn him into their own science experiment.  When I asked what happened to his dad, all Isaac said was that Mr. Wood tried to help him, and for that he's gone."

Felix considered this before speaking.  "So, Isaac believes that it was his dad trying to help him that brought around his death?  That explains why he never told his mom until a few months ago."

"He was afraid that her knowing might cause her to get hurt or killed," said Mia, staring at the floor tiles as if expecting them to confirm her guess.  "Maybe…"  She looked up at the boys.  "Maybe he's scared of us getting hurt, and that's why he keeps everything to himself."

The boys were now staring at Mia and she was staring back at them as they all considered this.  

********************

Sorry it took so long to update.  How was that chapter for everyone?

Isaac:  Depressing.

Gee.  Maybe I should make this angst or suspense.  I'm hoping to get in more action later.  Here's some good news: I've already written chapter 6!  I have no idea when I'll post it, 'cause I'd like to have a few reviews for this chapter first.  And it's not because I'm trying to be mean.  I just want to make sure I've got this story going the right way.

Ivan:  That's one excuse.

Jenna:  Don't forget.  You currently share the computer with 3 or 4 people.

Yeah, well…that's what you get when there's only one computer connected to the Internet in this entire household.  Good thing I have a laptop now and can type while someone else is online.

Felix:  It's an even better thing that you're on vacation, 'cause this staying up till 2 in the morning typing wouldn't work if you were back in school.

True.  And in response to Rain Child's review: I put you on my favorites list 'cause I read a few of your stories and thought they were very good!  Sorry for not reviewing.  Either the computer freezes or someone else needs the computer.

Ivan:  That, and you're lazy.

Hey! Anyways, thanks to The Rain Child and Dragona for not being like me, and to everyone else who has reviewed.  And I forgot to thank Sarah fully for helping me, both in learning what a flame is and how to make italics and such.


	6. Enter Menardi

The New Kid

Chapter 6:  Enter Menardi

I'm back with another chapter!

Isaac:  Run for your lives!!

Ha ha.  Everyone's a comedian. Anyways, I've saved any review responses for the end of the chapter.

********************

The next day was Friday.  Garet called Isaac's house while Isaac was still getting ready.  Isaac had overslept and was running late, so he finally accepted Garet's carpool offer.  They met up with Felix and Jenna at the school parking lot and found Mia at her locker, which was next to Jenna's and only a little ways up the hall from Isaac's.

The day went by without much excitement.  At lunch, Ivan performed a few card magic tricks where he guessed what card the person was thinking of.  While everyone else was entertained, Sheba didn't seem nearly as thrilled, saying she'd seen Ivan do those stunts a million times and already knew how it worked.

It was during the last class of the day, English 3, when Jenna mentioned the plans for the evening.

"Garet and Felix still have that project, but they want to put that off till the weekend so we can all go to the park after school.  You should see the park we have here in Vale.  It's pretty big.  Garet has his basketball in his truck, and Felix brought his soccer ball, so we can play whatever games we want when we get there."

Isaac thought about it for a moment, adding a comma to sentence #11 on the worksheet on the desk before him.  "Okay.  Sounds like fun.  When do we meet?"

"Right after school!"  Jenna grinned.  "If you want to get anything from home, I'm sure Garet could drive you."

"Naw.  I'm good to go."

**********

"Pass the ball here, Isaac!  I'm open!  I'm open!"

Isaac kicked the soccer ball with his left leg, sending it past Jenna and straight to Garet who ran the ball the rest of the way to the goal.  But the kick that sent it towards the goal was blocked by the goalie Mia, who picked it up and, dropping it, kicked it halfway to the other goal where Felix was waiting.  Since Isaac and Garet were all the way at the other end, there was nothing to slow him as he chased the spotted blur. 

"Ivan!  Heads up!" called Isaac, but Felix had already kicked it right past the freshmen's fingers.

"And the Invincible Duo takes the lead, 3 to 1!" shouted Felix, his hands in the air.

 "You mean the 'Invincible _Trio', __ri-ght?" called Mia from her goal._

"Er…Break time!"  Felix brought his hands down and ran over to where Sheba sat on a bench.  She had decided not to play since she was the only girl wearing a skirt.

"You got her mad at you _again_?"

"Drop it, Sheba."  He sat down next to her.

Sheba giggled.  "Well, nothing I can really do.  Thanks for inviting me along, but I need to get going."

"Same here," said Ivan as he came to stand before them.  "Mom wants me home before 5:30 to help with dinner, so I'd better start walking."

The remaining five teens waved as the younger two left, and they were soon out of sight as they rounded a corner created by a wall of vines on a fence.

Isaac glanced around as his friends seated themselves on the two metal benches that sat back to back.  Jenna hadn't been joking when she said the park was big.  The area they were in was a secluded area surrounded by tall hedges and chain-link fences that were hidden by the masses of vines that covered them.  It was also big enough for the teens to set up a makeshift soccer field.

Isaac sat and listened to his friends talking and arguing, sometimes being dragged into the current conversation.  Garet and Jenna were quoting some of the jokes they were constantly e-mailing back and forth, and Isaac was laughing along with them when he felt a shiver run up his back.  He could hear inaudible whispers all around him, as if the very earth itself was trying to tell him something.  His sudden stop in laughter didn't go unnoticed.

"Isaac?  What's wrong?" came Jenna's voice, but Isaac just continued to stare past her and didn't answer.  The feeling that he was being watched was growing, and the whispers got louder as more joined into the chorus.

"Well, well, well.  What do we have here?"  The murmurs stopped abruptly, and Isaac spun around to see a woman standing only a short distance away.  She had long blond hair waving down to her lower back and wore a pale pink dress that was sleeve-less and came down just below her knees.  Over her right shoulder she carried an umbrella the same shade as her dress.

"Who are you?" demanded Felix, noticing Isaac's reaction to the woman.

"I believe that is none of your concern," she answered coolly.  Garet stared at the woman, convinced that there was something familiar about her.  "Well, Isaac.  I see you have managed to fit in somewhat.  That's far more than you could ever say about your last school."

Isaac could feel some color draining from his face as he jumped to his feet and hurried to get between her and the benches, praying that he didn't look as scared as he felt.  "What do you want, Menardi?" he said boldly.

At the sound of her name, Garet realized how he knew her: she had been the woman that had called looking for Isaac the day before.

Menardi grinned evilly.  "It's not a matter of my wants, dear boy.  It's all about what my boss wants."

Isaac clenched his fists.  "If that's all, then you can tell your 'boss' that I'm not interested and he can just go back to his other guinea pigs in Tolbi."

"Oh, but that's the problem.  The boss doesn't have anyone else to take your place.  Also, he doesn't quite accept 'no' as an answer.  Of course, you already knew that.  You even have the scars to prove it!"  She let out a high pitch laugh that sent chills down everyone's back. (If you can think of Emerald from Sailor Moon, you've got the idea of Menardi's sounds: **majorly** bad!)

Isaac gritted his teeth, glaring knives at the pink clad woman before him.  "That's enough, Menardi!  I'm not gonna be some maniac's science project!  So you might as well just pack your bags and go back to Tolbi, 'CAUSE I'M NOT GOING!"

Menardi cut her laughter and sneered at the boy before her.  "You talk a good talk, but I doubt even you are as brave as you pretend to be.  You're just a weak little child with no past, present, or future.  The only family you have left is your dear mother.  You're still scared by your own strength, rightfully blaming yourself for everything bad that's ever happened, for every person that you've ever hurt.  In fact, if I'm not mistaken, then your father's death--"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

But Menardi's sneer only grew larger.  "Tell me something, boy: does your arm still ache?  I daresay that I doubt, even with your abilities, that you will ever be able to fully heal such an injury, or at least, without leaving any mark."  The smile left her face.  "So, will you come with me now and save yourself from more injuries, or will you refuse?  I feel I must warn you that it won't be pretty if we must force you.  For one, if you thought it hurt the last time we met, then you'll wish you were never born next time!  Of course, if you've ever wanted to sleep at the bottom of a river like a certain someone, I'm sure it could be arranged…"

All fear had left Isaac, and he was now shacking with rage.  How dare she refer to his father like that.  "I said," he started through gritted teeth, "that I'm not going.  Take a hint: nothing you say _or_ do will _ever_ make me agree!"

Menardi shook her head.  "Tsk, tsk.  My, don't we have an attitude today?"  She stared back at the boy before her.  "Very well then.  I'll just leave you to your little games. But don't get too comfortable," she lifted her left index finger, "If my boss wants your powers, then, one way or another, he'll get your powers."  

Menardi strolled past him to the right and didn't even glance at his friends as she walked by.  Isaac straightened himself, but continued to face forward.  "Have a nice day…Isaac Wood," she called over her shoulder as she left.

**********

The four teens that still sat on the benches had silently watched the whole argument, and now they could only watch speechlessly as Isaac continued to stand in that one spot, even long after Menardi's departure.  Isaac's fists were still clenched at his sides, and his eyes stayed focused straight ahead of him, almost as if he expected Menardi to pop back up in the same place any second.  Jenna was the first to break the silence.

"I-Isaac?  A-are you…okay?"

Again, Isaac didn't answer her.  His mind was already racing with his anger and hundreds of questions.

Mia stood and took a step towards him.  "Isaac?"

"H-how c-could she h-have known?"  Isaac didn't move, but his voice was shaky and quiet.

Felix and Jenna were now standing, and all four were now exchanging curious glances.

"How could she have known what?" questioned Felix.

"O-only I should know the t-truth behind it…"

Garet nodded to himself.  Standing, he started towards Isaac.

"G-Garet?" mumbled Mia as he passed.

But Garet kept walking until he stood less than a foot behind Isaac and placed a hand on his right shoulder.  Isaac shuttered and his body tensed for a moment before relaxing, his eyes finally falling to the ground.

"There's alotta kids at school that will tell you I'm just a big goof.  That I'm never serious about anything and I'm just a waste of their time," he said calmly.  "I know this probably sounds really dumb, but, no matter what happens, or what kind of trouble I get into, I know…my friends will always be there to back me.  Even when I have to do something by myself, I know they still support me.  Um…I guess…what I'm tryin' to say is…you've got us for friends now, and, while we may not know exactly what's goin' on with ya, I know I for one…and I'm sure Felix, Jenna, and Mia agree…will support you all the way."

Isaac continued to stare at the ground for a moment, Garet's hand still on his shoulder.  After a moment's silence, Isaac took a deep breath.  "Thanks Garet," he said quietly, turning around.

Garet stepped back to allow him room.  Isaac's head was down, his messy hair hiding his eyes.  He raised his head, looking truly depressed, but then he smiled slightly and looked from Garet to the others.  "Thanks for inviting me along, everyone," he said cheerfully, his smile broader, walking back to the benches and closing his book bag.  "I guess I ought to be getting home myself."

"Are you sure it's really safe for you to go home right now?" asked Mia.

"You can stay and hang out with us," said Felix.

Isaac tried making himself look as happy as he could.  "Don't worry about me.  I really should get home.  Thanks again."  He turned to leave, but Jenna and Garet blocked his path.

"If you think we're gonna let you go off by yourself after that show, you're sadly mistaken," stated Jenna, her arms crossed.

"So, how's 'bout we all go over to my house and we can all hang out overnight there?  My folks are away on business until Monday, so the house will be all ours," suggested Garet.

"Uh…"

"Hey!  That's a great idea!" exclaimed Felix.

"Okay then," started Garet.  "Felix; you and Jenna take your car and get your stuff from your house.  I'll take Mia and Isaac in my truck, and we'll see you at my house.  You know where the spare key is, right?"

Felix nodded.  "Yep.  In the lock box by the steps.  As long as the combination hasn't changed since last time, I should be able to get it."

"Then what are we standing around here for?" questioned Jenna.  Everyone seemed in a much happier mood than they had been moments before.  "It's already a quarter till six!"

**********

Mia's home was on the way to Isaac's, so they left her off there to get ready and would return later to pick her back up.  Garet waited on a couch downstairs while Isaac packed a few items for the night.

Garet looked at his watch.  Isaac had been gone ten minutes already.  "How long does it take to stuff a pair of PJ's and your toothbrush in a bag?" he thought to himself.  He stood and made his way up the stairs.  "Hey Isaac?" he called as he reached the top.  "You almost rea--dy…"

He stopped one step into Isaac's room.  Isaac was standing by his dresser next to the right wall.  On the dresser, among other things, was what looked like a 5" x 8" picture frame with its own stand, and Isaac stood before it, staring at it with an expression of mixed emotions that Garet couldn't identify.  His school bag was on one shoulder.

"Isaac?"

Isaac started and turned his head to see Garet at his open door.  "Oh, uh…"  He looked back to the picture, then started towards his friend, looking just as cheerful as he was when they had arrived.  "Sorry to keep you waiting.  We'd better hurry so Mia doesn't fry us."

Garet didn't answer right away, but decided to go along with Isaac's attitude and grinned himself.  "I doubt she would.  She's more of the fixing type.  She's got a great temper."

**********

"What took you guys so long?" Mia demanded as she closed the front door behind her and followed Garet back to his truck.  "I've been ready almost ten whole minutes!  I was almost ready to just have Felix come 'n get me!"

"_Yeah, great temper alright," thought Garet.  "__Me and my big mouth!"_

"Garet, what's wrong?" she demanded.

"Wha!  What makes you ask that?"

Her tone didn't lighten.  "Well, usually you're so defensive.  It's not like you to let me say stuff like that without you making up some crazy remark back."

Garet glanced from her to Isaac in the truck ahead of him.  Then his gaze fell to ground.  "I'll tell you later."

********************

And there's chapter six for ya.  I would've kept on typing, but I think this is a good place to stop.  Next chapter: the sleepover. And, for anyone who may be wondering as too _why_ two girls and two guys (Jenna, Mia, Felix, and Garet) are 17 and still have sleepovers at one another's houses, it's because they've all been friends since probably before any of them could talk. (This _is_ rated PG)

Isaac:  Why is everyone after me?

Felix:  What?  You mean how Yuja joked about you being her boyfriend, and then how you were nearly strangled by Rain Child in a hug?

^-^  Hee hee… Oh well. There's always Felix…

Felix: Uh…I…just…remembered something…gotta go! *runs off*

Drat.  Oh well, he'll be back next chapter.

Jenna:  Are you sure?  He's running awfully fast.

Yep.  I'm the author, so I'll make sure of it.  And in response to dog-eared hanyou's review question, yes, there will be more GS characters.  The rich guy that's tracking down Isaac is one character that really annoys me.  And everyone knows that, where there's Menardi, there's Saturos.  Same goes with Agatio and Karst (see chapter 1).  And I've already promised that Picard/Piers will be in here, and I'll probably have it where he's called both names.

Picard:  Yes!! I finally get an entrance!

Are you kidding me?  If Yumi found out I was writing fics without you and Alex, she'd probably strangle me or make me say "Malik is the best character in Yu-Gi-Oh" again!  (Yumi is not someone on FanFiction.net.  It's a nickname for a friend at school.  And she once made me say that because I called "Malik" his dubbed name "Marik" just to bug her.)

Jenna:  Now that you mention it, it was pretty funny.

Shut up!


	7. Sleep Overs and Nightmares

The New Kid 

Chapter 7

Yuja:  Hi again!

::Angry mob throws stuff at Yuja::

Yuja:  What tha'? Hey, I'm finally back with another chapter!

::Angry mob stops wasting food and cheers::

Yuja:  Er…O-kaaayyy…

Isaac:  My suggestion to you is to either get better at updating or run…very fast.

Yuja:  Speaking of running…where's Felix?

Jenna:  I think he's still running from the last chapter.

Yuja:  Sheesh!  Get that guy on a shoe commercial if he can run that long!  Jenna?  Would you mind taking his job for today?

Jenna:  Felix has a _job?_

Yuja:  Yeah.  It's called the "Disclaimer".

Jenna:  Yuja doesn't own Golden Sun.  Well, she does own a copy of each game, but not the rights.  If she did, she'd probably start a GS movie or anime series.

Yuja:  Not really, but it's fun to think of it.  Also, this chapter's a bit longer than normal.

All: A BIT?!?!

*sweatdrop* Well, I had to make up for the wait somehow!  I believe the correct phrase for this is "gomen nasai."  I think I'm gonna be writing slightly longer chapters than normal for the rest of the story to make up some for the delays.

********************

"What took you guys so long?" asked Felix when Garet, Isaac, and Mia all entered the large living room.  He and Jenna were watching a movie on the big-screen TV.

Garet was the first to answer as the three of them found seats.  "Oh, you know how it is.  The traffic lights just seem to have it in for me today.  And Isaac had some trouble trying to find his things.  You know -- with all those boxes and suitcases around his house.  Not to mention how he had to call his mom at work to let her know where he would be."

Isaac gave Garet a sideways glance.  Not only was he being dishonest, but he was being dishonest to his _best friends!  Of course, the phone call part had been true._

"Well, I brought some Cheese Doodles from home," said Jenna, holding up an orange bag.

"Ugh.  Is that all you can ever eat, Jenna?" complained Felix.  "I can't even remember the last time the house was without them!"

"So?  At least I don't have an eating disorder like half the other girls at school," retorted his sister.

"Yeah, that's good and all, but," Felix stood up, "there's other snacks than just _Cheese Doodles.  For example, I believe I smelled a new batch of cookies in the kitchen."  He started for the said room._

"Hey!  Who said you could eat my cookie supply?!" demanded Garet, and he hurried after Felix, leaving Isaac with Jenna and Mia.

Isaac looked around the room.  It was nicely decorated with landscape paintings and a small water fountain hanging from the ceiling by the door.  "This is a nice place Garet's got here," he stated, more for himself than anything.

"Yeah.  He loves it here," responded Mia.  "Too bad he won't ever get it."

Isaac looked back to her.  "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, Garet's not gonna be the one to inherit the house or property.  His parents made up their wills a couple of years ago.  You know: in case anything happened to either of them during a business trip.  They didn't want any loose ends left behind for the rest of the family.  And they've left the house to his big sister."  She pointed above the fireplace mantel where several family photos sat in shiny frames.  Isaac noticed how most of the photos contained a girl with brownish-red hair.  "She's a freshman in college this year, and she's the oldest of the three, so, naturally, she'll get the most."

"Three?"  For some reason, Isaac had always thought of Garet as an only child.

"His little brother's staying with his school friends while his parents are out of town," explained Jenna.  "Since Garet's already got his license to get him around, his parents think he's ready to take care of himself.  It used to be that he just stayed with Felix and me, but now his parents just leave him with what he needs.  His mom makes up check lists of all the food and stuff he needs in the house for when they're gone."

"And his father usually leaves some money behind incase Garet needs it.  Like to buy extra food or school supplies.  The only thing Garet has to worry about buying with his own money is the gas for the car and help with the insurance," added Mia.

"So, Garet pretty much lives the easy life?" asked Isaac.

"In a way," said Mia.  "But Garet gets to deal with enough other stuff that it makes up for the rest."

Isaac was about to ask what she meant, but just then Garet and Felix came marching back into the room.  Felix was carrying a large plate of chocolate chip cookies, and Garet was following him, mumbling something that sounded like "eating all my snacks".

"After much debate, I have finally convinced Garet here to perform in the ancient art of sharing!" declared Felix triumphantly, placing the plate on the glass-topped table in front of the others.

**********

"So, Isaac," started Garet, taking another gulp of his soda before continuing, "just what's the deal with that Menardi?"

For the past half-hour, the teenagers had been munching away at the cookies and other various snacks they had found around the house, including Jenna's bag of Cheese Doodles.  Garet, Jenna, Mia, and Felix had taken turns making fun of one another and thinking up witty comebacks.  For the entire time Isaac had just listened in, occasionally nodding or shaking his head when asked what he thought.  And he had been happy.  The happiest, in fact, that he had ever been for the past five years.  But at the mention of Menardi, Isaac suddenly found himself ready to choke on the Oreo he was eating.

"Way to ruin the moment, Garet!" scolded Jenna on Isaac's right.

"Calm down Jenna," said Felix.  "It would've come up sooner or later."  He looked to Isaac.  "To be honest, I'd like to know myself."

Isaac didn't notice his left hand reaching for his right shoulder.  "There's not much to say, really.  She just works for that guy back in Tolbi," he stated as if it wasn't anything important.

"But she really got to you," said Mia.  "You're usually so quiet.  I never thought I'd hear you talk so forcefully to someone.  It was almost -- _scary."_

Isaac let out a sigh.  "I'm sorry, Mia.  Maybe I should've never let any of you know about this.  I should go."  He made to stand, but Jenna grabbed the back of his shirt and jerked him back down.

"Don't you _dare_ regret being friends with us over this!  And just what's wrong with your arm?  What did that jerk mean when she talked about your 'injuries'?"

It was then that Isaac realized he was holding onto his right shoulder and quickly pulled his hand away to place it on his knee instead.  "What do you mean?  Nothing's wrong with it."  _Smooth.  Real smooth Isaac.  You might as well just say you don't have strange powers!_

But before Isaac could stop her, Jenna had already lifted the right sleeve of his T-shirt.  "What tha - ? When Menardi made those jokes about injuring your arm -- I-I don't know what I expected.  Maybe a couple of scratches and bruises, but…"  The others moved around to see for themselves.  Knowing he couldn't escape if he tried, Isaac found a point on the wall to become interested in.

"Isaac, just what did that Menardi _do_ to you?" asked a concerned Mia.  In the area that had been formerly covered by the sleeve was a white, circular scar, a sign of an old burn.  It wasn't extremely large, only two inches across, but it was enough.

"It's nothing.  Really."  He tried to pull his arm away, but to no avail.  "Seriously.  It's just a mark.  Nothing big."  But Jenna moved her thumb across the scar, causing Isaac to yelp and try yanking his arm out of her grasp.

"How can you say it's nothing?" demanded Felix.  "It obviously still hurts you!"

"It's just a mark!  

"Let me see."  Mia took his arm from Jenna and gently covered the scar with her right hand.  Instead of wincing, Isaac felt a cool tingling sensation in his arm and turned his head to see what was happening.  Mia was staring at her hand in surprise, and Isaac soon realized that it was glowing a faint blue!

"Mia…you…have powers?"

Mia let go his arm and backed away.  Everyone was staring at her in stunned silence.  "I-I've always been good at healing and fixing injuries," she said quietly.  "But, I-I thought it was just some natural talent.  I've never seen that glow before!"

"Maybe it just hasn't come out until now.  Look at my arm!"  Everyone now looked back to Isaac and, sure enough, the scar had shrunk and gained some of its color back.

"Mia!  You healed him!" cried Jenna with glee.

"Way to go Mia!" exclaimed Garet and Felix at the same time.

Isaac just stared at his arm.  It didn't even burn anymore.

**********

"Hey Mia.  See if you can heal this bruise."

"What did you do this time, Garet?"

"Nothing!"  Mia cocked an eyebrow.  "Well, maybe I did walk into a desk…or two…"

Mia grinned and placed her right hand over the bruise on Garet's knee. 

"Gee, should we just leave you two alone?"  Jenna giggled.

"Shut up Jenna!"

It was around eleven 'o clock, and the five friends had finally decided to lay out their sleeping bags in the upstairs recreational room, not that they were exactly planning on going to sleep anytime soon.  Isaac, not being used to the routine, had to borrow a green sleeping bag from Garet, who was using his own red one.  Jenna and Felix had brought their personal orange sleeping bags, each with the owner's name stitched into the front.  Mia's was a shiny aqua blue and positioned to Garet's right, who in turn was to Isaac's right.

Mia's hand glowed the same pale blue.  When she pulled her hand away, the bruise had faded to a faint gray mark.

"Great job, Mia!" cried Felix.  Mia smiled, but then closed her eyes and raised a hand to her forehead.  "Mia?"

She pulled away the hand and opened her eyes again.  "Don't worry.  All this healing practice is just wearing me out.  That's all."

"I know the feeling," said Isaac casually from two sleeping bags away.  "It'll be like that until you develop it some more.  It took me a few years before I could make one plant grow two inches without getting the life drained out of me."

"You trained hard, didn't you?"  Mia looked him in the eye, wordlessly demanding a true answer.

There was a pause before Isaac answered, looking away.  "Yeah.  I trained real hard," he replied slowly before sarcastically adding with a slight laugh, "Alotta good it did me, too!"

There was another pause before Jenna broke the silence.  "Well, let's get to bed!"  Everyone got into their sleeping bags and Garet clapped his hands twice to turn off the light.

"You know what, Garet?" came Jenna's voice in the dark.

"What?"

"No matter how much I come over, I never stop loving those clap-on/clap-off lights."

**********

He was on a dirt trail with a river to his right and a hill of boulders to the left.  The straps of his hiking bag dug slightly into his shoulders.  He looked around, recognizing where he was the second he heard the water.

"Isaac?"

Isaac turned from gazing down at the rushing waters below to stare at the voice's source, which was standing on the trail before him.  "Dad?"

"Why didn't you control it better?"

Isaac drew back slightly.  "I'm sorry Dad.  Honest!  I couldn't control it then, but I know I can now!"

"Can you?"  The ground started to vibrate.

"No, Dad!  You promised to stay with me every step of the way!  You _promised!"  But it was no use.  In a split second, Kyle had been replaced by a wall of boulders.  "No!  Don't leave me alone again!  DAD!!"_

**********

The room was dimly lit and the sunlight mostly blocked by the closed blinds over the windows.

"You'd be wise to just accept the offer, Mr. Wood."  The voice was cold and spoke slowly.  "This is as good as it gets."

But Isaac just continued to glare at the old man silhouetted in the window.  "Forget about making me wise," he replied calmly, "You're the old man here, so _you_ should be _wise_ enough to realize that you can't talk me into it."

"Is that so?"  The man nodded his head and Isaac could hear Menardi moving behind him.

"You're not the brightest boy in the club, are you?" she said in her usual arrogant, annoying tone.

"I just don't feel like being used and experimented on like some useless lab rat."

"Who said you'd be a lab rat?  Other than being used in experiments, lab rats are generally treated quite well."  She was standing right behind him now.  "In your case, however, we're only interested in your 'magic',_ not_ your health."

Isaac felt a hand on his upper right arm and, within seconds, it felt as though a hot iron was being pressed into his skin, the burning feeling spreading down his right arm and across his back.  He cried out...

**********

Isaac shouted as a hand pulled away from his arm and he sat bolt upright.  The pain lessened, but his upper arm still stung.

"What happened?  Who yelled?"  There was a yawn and a single clap before the lights turned on.  Isaac was bent over, breathing heavily and clutching his arm.  "Well?"  It was Jenna.

"It's Isaac," answered Garet.  His voice was grave.  "I think he had a nightmare or something.  I was trying to wake him up."

"All that over one nightmare?" asked Jenna jokingly.

Garet ignored her.  He was too busy watching Isaac as he started to shiver some.  "Isaac?"

By now, Mia and Felix were waking up.  "Ugh! It's two in the morning!  What's everyone doing up?" asked Felix.

"Garet?  What's wrong with Isaac?" questioned Mia.

"I don't know."

Mia leaned over to see around Garet.  "Isaac?  Are you OK?"

"I-I'm fine," stammered Isaac, coming out of his state of shock.  "It was nothing.  Really."

Garet growled quietly under his breath.  "You know, I'm getting real tired of all this 'nothing' crap!  It's amazing you even managed to stay in your bag with all the rolling around you were doing!  Of course, it was the talking in your sleep that woke me up."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what it was.  You were mumbling a lot of stuff."

"Like what?  What did you hear?" demanded Isaac, his eyes looking desperate and angry.

Garet faltered a bit before answering.  This wasn't like Isaac.  "I-I don't know for sure.  I only caught a few words like 'promise' and 'experiment'.  And I think you mentioned something about your dad."

Isaac caught his breath at that last part.  He didn't care if his new friends found out about the story behind Menardi, but he had hoped to keep his father's death to himself.  To simply think about what really happened felt like admitting that it had happened and that it was his fault, and he still wasn't ready to admit that fact.

"Isaac?"

Isaac let out a sigh.  He might as well humor them some.  He turned around on his sleeping bag to join the circle that had formed behind him.  "I first met Menardi about a month or so ago.  She and her boss had me called to the office for a meeting.  Since he's so rich and famous, they had no problem getting the principal to loan them his office."

"Who is this rich guy, anyway?" asked Mia.  "You still haven't told us his name."

"He was once the mayor of Tolbi, but that was at least over 20 years ago."

"You're not going to tell us, are you?"

"Nope."  Mia shook her head but said nothing more.  "Anyways," continued Isaac, "this ex-mayor had been on my case for several months already.  When I didn't cooperate with him at our first meeting, he started making all these great offers to try convincing me to work for him.  The meeting in the principal's office was the last time I saw him.  They made me a _really_ great offer, but Mom had already told me not to accept, no matter how great the prize.  When I refused him again, that was when Menardi burned my arm."

"That creep!" exclaimed Jenna.  "Just because you didn't want to help him doesn't give him the right to threaten and hurt you!"

Felix pondered for a moment before speaking.  "You said that Menardi can control fire.  Could she have used some fire 'attack' to burn you and leave a mark like that?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Isaac.  "A normal burn of that magnitude doesn't leave a scar that small.  And I know it wasn't some small flame.  She only held my arm for a second or so before it felt like it and my back were both on fire.  And the burning stayed with the scar until tonight when Mia healed it."

"You mean, your arm's been hurting you this entire time?!" questioned Garet.

Isaac nodded.  "It wasn't that bad.  It was really dull.  I got used to it a while back.  It only bothered me when something rubbed up against it."

"I wonder why my healing abilities didn't kick in until I saw your scar," said Mia.

"It was probably the first time you've ever been exposed to someone else with powers.  Until tonight, those abilities have probably just been lying dormant inside you," explained Isaac.

Everyone was silent for a bit as they thought about all of this, but then Garet remembered the question he had been wanting to ask for almost two weeks.  "You still haven't told us about what happened to your dad."

Again, Isaac felt himself freezing up.  Even just the rumors surrounding his father's death had cost him all the friends and playmates he once had, leaving him open for the usual teasings from the bullies.  While his mind fought to stay closed and keep the secrets within, his heart finally started crying out to unleash the memories and sorrow that had torn at it for so long.

"All right," said Isaac slowly, giving in.  "I can't give every detail, but…I guess I could tell the basic story.  We were out hiking when he brought up the idea of making me train.  I couldn't control my powers so well back then, if even at all.  I practiced real quick on a dandelion, but then my powers let loose and started an earthquake around us.  That caused a bunch of boulders on a hill to slip, and they fell across the path and into the river…taking Dad with them."  His head was lowered, and he had to blink a lot to hold back the tears that were trying to form.  Everyone was staring at him.

"Isaac…"  Mia watched him, feeling more sorry for him by the second.  "I-I had no idea.  But…you…you can't be blamed for it.  It was completely out of your control-"

"He promised that he would help me!  He said that he'd always be there for me!"  Isaac hugged his knees to his chest.  "I should've controlled it!  I did control it, but that last shake sent the whole hill falling!  It's not fair!  I could heal a stupid flower easily, but I couldn't save my own Dad!"  The tears stung the corners of his eyes, refusing to stay hidden and falling to his knees.  Curse it.  Why was he telling them all of this?  He had only meant to tell what had happened to his dad, so why was he now blurting out all the mixed up feelings he had kept inside for the past five years?

A hand rested on his left shoulder.  Isaac looked up to find himself face to face with Garet.  "It wasn't your fault.  You can't be held responsible for something you couldn't control.  You were only twelve, for crying out loud!"

"Does your mom know about it?" asked Felix.

Isaac bowed his head again.  "No.  She only knows that I can make plants grow.  I've never told anyone."

"Why didn't you ever tell her?"

Garet felt Isaac's shoulder shaking.  "A-After Dad disappeared, n-no one really wanted much to do with me.  They knew I was different.  They didn't know what, but they knew there was something.  I-I was scared of what she would think of me."

"So, you just kept it bottled up inside of you…for five years…"  Mia fell silent as she took this in.

"Have you ever had nightmares like that before?" asked Garet.

Isaac hesitated, but he finally nodded his head.  "Every night," he whispered.

"Every night?!"

"But they've never been of Menardi.  It's always been about Dad disappearing."

It was then that Garet remembered what had happened during Isaac's third day of school.  "Isaac, when you started zoning out during math class on your third day here, were you thinking of your dad then too?"

Isaac was silent for a moment as he remembered.  He nodded.  "I was thinking about how quickly I had started to fit in here, but then I started thinking back to _why I was here.  From that point, I completely fazed out and started remembering again."_

"You really fazed out.  The teacher called on you at least three times before hitting your desk with the ruler.  It looked like you had some kind of heart attack when she did that."  Garet grinned, and, for some reason Isaac couldn't explain, Isaac felt the loneliness inside him gradually fading away.  He smiled back.

**********

Isaac lay awake in his sleeping bag.  The clock on the wall read about 4:25, the hands barely visible in the dim morning light.  He couldn't get back to sleep.  Garet had tried staying awake incase Isaac had another nightmare, but the lack of sleep had finally caught up with him and he was now snoring lightly to Isaac's right.  Isaac tried keeping his thoughts clear, but his burn kept stinging faintly.  It wasn't enough to hurt him, but it did annoy him.  Finally, sleep overcame him and, for the first time in five years, he could honestly say later that he had slept well.

********************

Yuja:  That was different.  I'm not that good at picking genres, but I'm glad I changed this one's at least to drama.  Here's something REALLY pathetic on my part: I'm the author of this story, yet it wasn't until now that I realized how close to the game's storyline I've made Kyle's death in this storyline!  I mean, in the game, Kyle gets knocked into the river by one big boulder.  In this story, Kyle gets knocked into the river by several smaller but nicely-sized boulders.  And in both stories, Isaac feels responsible for it all…I think…

Isaac:  I have issues.

Yuja:  Sorry.  It's turning out sadder than I thought it would.  Oh well.  I'm a pretty dramatic person when it comes to writing.  And there will be more on Isaac's flash-back dreams in the next chapter.  I have most of it written on paper already, so now I just have to finish it and start typing it (I'll do my best to have this one out quicker).  And Ivan and Sheba will return in the next chapter.  There will also be some hints at some other characters and events that are still a couple chapters away.

Isaac:  This is gonna be a long story if she keeps going at this rate.

To save time, I'll make the review responses quick:

*No, I haven't decided on a pairing.  I'm thinking that I'm just going to drop that topic for now and see just where this story goes.  To be honest, I stink when it comes to writing romance of any degree.

*Yes, more GS characters will be entering the story soon.

*About the Psynergy, I know what I'm doing with it, but I think I'll leave that question to be answered by the story.

Yuja: Anyway, thanks for all the reviews.  My sincerest apologies for the delay. (3 months?!?!?! What the heck happened to the time?!?)

Isaac:  Maybe you could just blame it on your science homework.

Yuja:  I already blame everything on it.  I swear, it's a great class (I have a pyromaniac teacher), but the homework is _murder_!


	8. Card Tricks and Disfunctional Families

The New Kid

Chapter 8

Yuja: Hiya, peoples! I'm back again!

Jenna: Then where's Felix already?

Yuja: Hmm…good question…

*Meanwhile, in some unknown location*

Various girls: *chasing Felix* Aww! He's SO cool! He's so tall and mysterious! Back off! I saw him first! No! I did! Since when? Can I have your autograph?!

Felix: *panting as he runs* Ladies…please…can't run…much longer. Agh! Somebody… SAVE ME FROM THIS INSANITY!!!

Various girls: Hey! He's slowing down! GET 'EM!!!

Felix: NOOO!!!

*Back with Yuja and co.*

Yuja: He's probably enjoying his time off at the beach or something.

Jenna: *shrugs* You're probably right. I'm amazed you haven't made him come back yet.

Isaac: And then there were two…

Yuja: Well what d'ya know? You two are the only muses here. So, who wants to do my English homework for me? I will never complain about homework in my past classes again, _ever_.

Isaac: That's what you get for taking AP.

Yuja: At least I'm past reading The Scarlet Letter. On the bright side, I have so far only one failing grade in that class. I have managed to get a few A's. I have no idea what divine intervention could've brought that about… 

Jenna: Would you stop thinking about your Age of Mythology game and get on with the story?

Yuja: Ooh! Right! Today's disclaimer is brought to you by……I have no clue, but I don't own anything, just the idea. And I'm not completely sure on the names in Garet's family for now. I read somewhere that his last name was Jerra. I can't think of anything else for his last name, so I'll just use it for now. And I'm sorry if some of it is lame or just plain bad, but I wrote it in a hurry, then had computer problems, went for weeks between typing times, and now I finally have something to submit. (try saying all that in one breathe :-P )

**********

"Hey Isaac!" Isaac turned to see Jenna coming up behind him, though she had some trouble making her way through the mass of students. Isaac finished getting his books and closed his locker just as she reached him. "How are you doing on your English paper? I'm completely stuck and Felix hasn't ever read the book, so he's no help at all."

"I'm not really sure myself." He covered his mouth as he yawned. "I've got it started, but I'm no good at reports or essays, so I'm not sure what to do." He yawned again.

"Are you OK?" She lowered her voice. "You aren't having any nightmares again, are you?"

"Nah." Isaac grinned. "Mom just kept me up half the night so I could help her find something for work. Then the computer messed up and it took another hour or so to get it working again and convince Mom that none of her work files had been destroyed."

Jenna smiled to herself. It had been over a week since the sleepover at Garet's, and Isaac claimed to not have had any nightmares since. And it wasn't hard to believe. By now, Isaac seemed more like the teenager he was rather than the worn out old man. He talked more and sometimes started conversations instead of waiting to be included. His eyes were brighter and he was now on Garet and Jenna's joke-mailing list.

"Well, I'd better get on to class," he said cheerfully. "I'll see you in English." He waved and disappeared into the crowd. Jenna started to turn when something caught her eye. In a doorway, barely visible over the heads of the other students, Alex was staring in the direction Isaac had gone. He finally melted into the crowd and Jenna caught a glimpse of him turning down a different hall.

**********

"Pick a card; any card." Garet groaned as he pulled one of the cards fanned out in Ivan's hand. Seven of hearts. Ivan shuffled the deck again and looked away, leaving the deck on the table. "Now, put it back in the deck." Garet did as told. Ivan turned back, picked up the deck, and started flipping over cards. Garet grinned to himself as he saw his card appear and disappear under three more flips.

"The next card I pick up will be yours." Garet almost laughed, but simply nodded instead. However, the next card didn't come from the deck as Garet had planned. Instead, Ivan briefly shifted the cards on the table until he found the card he was looking for. "It wouldn't happen to be this one, now would it?" he asked, almost mockingly as he held up the card. Seven of hearts.

Garet rolled his eyes and groaned. "Ack! Not again!"

Sheba shook her head. "Seriously, Garet. When will you learn that Ivan can't be beat at cards." As usual, she sounded rather bored with Ivan's tricks -- or anything for that matter.

"That does it!" Garet quickly placed his hands on the table. "Ivan, can you _please_ teach some of your tricks?"

"Take it easy, Garet!" said Isaac, just barely saving his milk carton. "Some of us actually use the school lunchroom to _eat_, you know!"

Ivan thought for a moment. "Actually, Garet, I do have some tricks I might be able to teach you."

"Great! When do we start?" Felix moved his lunch tray just in time to avoid a mess.

"Er…I guess you could come over to my house some afternoon-"

"All right then! How about Friday?"

"Can we come along?" asked Jenna.

"Uh… sure. I doubt my parents will mind. Today's Wednesday, so that should be enough warning for them."

"Sounds like fun," said Felix, though he didn't sound very interested. "Now, does anyone else have any other group plans for this week?"

"Not that I can think of," answered Jenna. "Unless someone wants to go play ball in the park after school?" She glanced around the table, but everyone just shook their heads. "OK then! We go to Ivan's house Friday and learn card tricks. Can't wait!"

**********

Garet parked his truck in the driveway and entered the house. He dropped his school bag by the door as usual and started for the kitchen. Might as well get a snack and drink before starting on homework. But he stopped at the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"Garet? Is that you?"

"Mom?" A woman soon appeared from upstairs, her hair in a bun and wearing a gray suit. It was Mrs. Jerra (I lacketh info on her full name), Garet's mom. "What are you doing here?" He inwardly kicked himself for sounding so…cold.

"Work's brought your father and me back to Vale for a bit. He's gone back to the office for a couple of hours to finish a few things and meet with your grandfather."

Garet's grandfather: an important political figure in Vale, being the mayor, and the reason for the wealth of the family. And Garet was stuck between liking him or hating him, though he refrained from speaking badly about the old man in front of his parents, even though he had other opinions about them. Garet's thoughts were cut off when the front door opened. 

"Mommy! You're home!" Aaron, Garet's little brother, ran to his mother, who picked him up and hugged him tight as Garet watched.

"Oh! Hey there, li'l pumpkin! How's my sweetie doing?"

While the child hurriedly retold his entire week's worth of school, Garet moved his schoolbag to his room, returning to the ground floor and waiting at the bottom of the stairs as the boy finished.

"That's wonderful dear!" How could she smile so much? "Now, go get that project of yours started. We can't have you working on it at the last minute, now can we? Especially if we plan on going to the kid's center for a very special birthday." Aaron shook his head and ran off when he was let down.

"So, you're actually sticking around this time?"

Garet's mom jumped. "Oh! Garet! I didn't realize you were back."

"Are you?"

There was a pause before she answered. "With the way work is going, I doubt we'll be around on the exact day. But we _will_ take him to the kid's center for his birthday before we leave."

"Yeah. Whatever you say." Garet turned to go upstairs to his room, but stopped. "Why do you even have kids if you never plan on being around for them in the first place? But, of course, I guess work does come first. After all, your youngest son turns 10 only once, so it can't be that special. You didn't think it special when I was that age either."

"I don't like your attitude, young man. Your sister would never-"

"What? Talk like this?" His voice was amazing calm compared to how angry he was getting. "Kay's never even around. She doesn't realize that I'm the one who's raised our kid brother. It's been this way since he was born. As soon as you were able to travel again, you were gone. And Kay was too busy herself with all her little friends. It was up to me and the babysitter to take care of him. I don't remember you ever changing any diapers, waking up in the middle of the night, or letting him sleep with you because he had a nightmare or thought there was a monster after him."

"We have to make a living. And you should be more grateful than this. Besides, you yourself will one day join the family business-"

"I _refuse_ to be like you or Dad. You might've not noticed, but you've long forgotten what's really important." Knowing if he argued anymore his voice would get louder, and he didn't want his brother to hear them, Garet climbed the stairs and went to his room, closing the door.

**********

Garet found it hard to sleep that night. Now that he thought about it, had his parents ever come home for his brother's birthday? They always came for his sister's, so why not the same for Garet and his little brother? He didn't care anymore if they came home for him or not, but they should at least have the decency to be there for Aaron. It was eleven thirty and the lamp on his nightstand was still on when there was a light knock on his door.

"Yeah?" The handle turned and the door opened enough for Aaron to stick his head through. Garet grinned. "What is it, Scooter? Did that monster in the closet come back?"

Aaron shook his head, hurrying over to sit next to Garet in bed. Garet sat up as the boy scooted up against his right side. "Are Mommy and Daddy really staying this year?"

Garet suddenly found it hard to keep smiling, but what could he say? "Uh, we're not really sure about that. But they promise to take you to the kid's center before they leave."

The little boy looked at his feet and Garet was barely able to hear what he whispered. "That's what they promised last year."

Garet couldn't smile anymore. His brother was right. The only thing this child could believe about his parents was that they never kept their promises to him. 

Garet wrapped and arm around the boy's shoulders and held him tight against his side. "I'll tell you what. If they don't stick around and give you a _great_ birthday party, then I'll take you wherever you want to go. The kid's center, the skating rink, go cart racing, you name it. And then we can go out for dessert. How's two scoops of chocolate chip ice cream sound?"

Aaron looked up at his brother's face, which was grinning again. "Really?"

"Really."

A wide grin spread across the young boy's face. "Okay then! Thanks Garet!" He gave Garet a quick hug, scooted off the bed, and closed the door behind him before hurrying off to his own room.

**********

__

Isaac.

Where was he? It felt as though he was floating. He couldn't tell up from down.

__

Isaac.

That voice. He felt cold and wet. Something was pressing on his ears.

__

Isaac.

He opened his eyes. Everything was a dark blue. And what was with these rocks that kept passing by? The only sign of light kept wavering, as though he were seeing it from…underwater?

__

Isaac.

He wanted to say, "Who's there?" but the moment he opened his mouth a rush of bubbles come out, taking with them all the air he had. Before he could stop himself he had breathed in a good deal of water, freezing him from the inside out. He scrambled towards the light.

His head finally broke the surface and he gasped for air as he coughed out the water, barely managing to grab hold of a rock as current pulled him along. He felt so weak, and his energy kept fading.

"H-help me. Someone, please…"

As though in response to his plea, a thin vine lowered down before him. Taking it, he pulled himself on top of the rock.

As he lay there, he heard faint voices that steadily grew louder until he could hear them clearly, and they weren't encouraging.

__

Why would we want to play with you? The kids from school.

__

How could you forget so easily? What happened?! His mother.

__

A girl in class said he was from another planet. The short-lived rumor that had spread through the class once.

__

He's a freak; that's what he is! He had heard other parents saying this when they thought he wasn't near.

__

We only play with normal people. The kids in the playground.

__

What're ya gonna do about it? Run to yer daddy? The school bully that had turned Isaac into a punching bag.

__

Isaac! Why don't you talk to me? Tell me what happened! His mother again.

__

This is as good as it gets, Mr. Wood. You would be wise to accept. The old man.

Isaac closed his eyes tightly. "No! It wasn't my fault!"

Suddenly, something wrapped around his leg. Looking back down, Isaac saw what looked like a rope made of water coiling up his leg and trying to drag him back down.

__

Weeping Woody! Weeping Woody! The children's taunts echoed around him.

__

Isaac! You have to control it!

Hand over all yer lunch money, kid.

…lab rats are generally treated quite well.

Weeping Woody! Weeping Woody!

…we're only interested in your 'magic', not_ your health."_

His upper arm stung sharply. The voices continued to get louder as he slipped off the rock and under the water.

**********

"No!"

Isaac sat up in bed. Another nightmare? But he thought they had stopped when he told everyone about his dad and Menardi?

The clock read 6:47. Not much point in going back to sleep. And it was finally Friday. He would soon be learning card tricks from Ivan. Isaac put the memory of the dream aside as he started getting ready for school. He would worry about it later.

**********

Unfortunately, the dream didn't want to be forgotten so easily. Throughout the day, Isaac's old burn would sting slightly, and the voices would occasionally drift through his mind.

"Isaac?"

"Huh?" Isaac glanced to his side while walking to his third period class to find himself looking, down for the most part, at Ivan. "Oh, hi Ivan."

"Are you feeling well? You seem…distant…today."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. That's all. See you later." He turned down another hall towards class and away from Ivan, who stood near the wall watching Isaac go.

"I know when people are troubled at mind, heart, or body, Isaac," thought Ivan. "And I know you are troubled by all of them."

**********

"OK. I'll tell you _one more time_, Garet: the hand is quicker than the eye, so you have to try doing this one quick, or else your entire audience will catch on."

"Whatever, Ivan. I'm doing this as quick as I can."

"Sheesh! Garet, if you go any slower, even the _blind_ will be able to catch it!"

"Give me a break, Jenna!"

Jenna giggled. They had been working on learning card tricks and other stunts for almost an hour, and Garet had barely mastered one.

"Why do you even bother? You're just looking like an idiot."

Garet made a growling noise in his throat as some of the cards slipped from his hands. "Aaron's birthday is coming up. I thought it would be fun to show him some tricks."

Isaac looked up from his cards. "Who's Aaron?"

"Garet's kid brother," said Mia. "I think Garet's more like his legal guardian than just a big brother."

"Speaking of which, are your parents sticking around this time, or will we all end up at my house again?" asked Felix.

Garet fumbled a bit with his cards. "They won't. They say they aren't sure yet, but I know the routine. They get his hopes up and everything and then some emergency business comes up and they'll have to leave immediately."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then the subject was changed and the lessons continued.

**********

"Yeah Dad, everything's fine. OK, hold on and I'll check." Ivan put down the phone and went to the other room. It had been a while since they had started on the tricks and it was now almost 6:00. "Um…my parent's are stuck in Vault for the night. Car trouble. Would I be able to stay with any of you or could anyone stay here?"

Everyone looked at one another, except Sheba. If no one agreed, Ivan would end up at her place as usual. Hammet, Ivan's dad, was a merchant and was out of town a little more often than normal lately, so the guest bedroom at the Feran house was always ready. But then Jenna spoke up. "Why don't we all stay?"

Everyone nodded and agreed, so Ivan returned to the phone. "Dad? It's taken care of. Sheba and some other friends from school are staying the night."

"And you know these people well? There won't be any trouble?" came Hammet's voice over the phone.

"Don't worry. It's my friends from school. I know them all better than they think I do. And besides, you know Sheba won't let anything happen. She noticed them and checked them out before I did. OK. Thanks. Bye." Ivan hung up the phone. As soon as he entered the room, there was a race to the phone to call everyone's families. And so, at midnight, after the sideshows and such were over on the late night shows, sheets and blankets were turned into makeshift sleeping places on the living room floor and couches. The three girls instantly claimed the couches.

**********

Garet opened an eye, not sure what had woken him. The clock read 5:10, so why would he be awake? The lights were still off and everyone else seemed to still be asleep. Then he heard a light noise behind him. He rolled over to see Isaac a few feet away, moving slightly and mumbling to himself.

"Isaac? Are you OK?" whispered Garet, but Isaac made no sign of hearing him. _It must be another nightmare. He wouldn't wake up last time either._ Garet reached out and shook his friend's arm. "Isaac, wake up. Isaac?" Isaac pulled his arm away, but kept on sleeping. Garet sat up and shook Isaac's shoulder. "Come on Isaac. Snap out of it!" he ordered in a hushed voice.

**********

"Pass the ball here!"

Isaac found himself standing behind a fence looking at a group of sixth grade students. He recognized this place. It was the playground at his old elementary school. He watched the group of six kids ahead of him throw the red ball among themselves. _I remember this. But, if I'm seeing them, then where…_ Isaac looked around and spotted a twelve-year-old boy with messy blond hair standing next to the fence and staring at the other kids. It was Isaac, only younger.

__

Oh cripes! Not another nightmare!

The younger Isaac finally built up enough nerve to leave the fence and approach the kids.

__

No! I don't want to remember this! Stop you idiot! Get back to the fence! They'll only hurt you again!

**********

"Isaac!" Garet was still using a hushed voice, but he failed to not wake the others.

"Garet? What are you doing?"

"Jenna, I can't get Isaac to wake up!"

"But...he said the nightmares had stopped."

"Well, he obviously lied!"

"Calm down Garet," said Felix groggily.

"_I...don wanna...r'member..._" The three looked at Isaac.

"He talks in his sleep?" asked Felix. This would've been almost amusing if it wasn't Isaac.

"What's going on?"

**********

"Can I play?"

The kids stopped tossing the ball and turned to face him. They didn't seem happy and friendly like before, but now had expressions mixed with disgust and fear. The real Isaac shook the chain-link fence. He had to get in. _You idiot! They never want to play with you! Why can't you see that!? Why couldn't I see it!?_

"What do _you_ want?" demanded one of the older and bigger boys.

"I-I just wanted to know if I could play with you."

**********

"What's this about nightmares?" asked Sheba. Everyone except Isaac was awake now.

"Ever since his dad died five years ago, Isaac's had nightmares about it everynight," explained Mia. 

Felix took over. "Two weeks ago, we had a sleep-over at Garet's and Isaac had another one. When he finally woke up, he told us everything. According to Isaac, he hasn't had a nightmare since."

"That makes sense," said Ivan. "If he held in all that sorrow and guilt for five years, it's almost amazing that he's still sane. I know of people that would've died or gone mad under such strain. Of course, from the looks of it, he may be going crazy yet..." Ivan looked at Sheba and they both nodded. "OK. I'll see what I can do. Sheba, explain to them what's going on. It shouldn't be too hard for them to believe. They already know about Isaac's… _talents_." Sheba nodded, but the other four teens went wide-eyed.

"What do you mean 'talents'? What do you know about him?" cried Jenna.

Ivan ignored her and held his right hand over Isaac. His hand glowed a faint violet, and the glow spread to surround Ivan and Isaac's entire forms. "What are you doing to him?!"

"Mind Read."

**********

Yuja: OK. I know I said Ivan and Sheba were gonna have a big part in this chapter, but I figured everyone had waited long enough and decided to cut it short a bit. The whole dream/nightmare sequence might be long.

Ivan: What's the deal?

Sheba: Yeah? We want our scenes! And what few lines you give me are always of me being bored.

Yuja: That's just for now…or maybe not. Wait. When did you two arrive?

Sheba: The start of the story.

Ivan: We wanted to be here for our big debut.

Jenna: Debut? You must be joking.

Yuja: And does anyone know the real names for Garet's family? Or maybe Jenna and Felix's family. And I was saving the first chapters of my stories to my computer again (I lost the originals a while back), and I realized just how many mistakes I had made! I'm not sure if I should go back and fix it or let it go and maybe someday write a revised edition when I get better at writing. I'll probably just do a revised version.

Isaac: Only because she's too lazy to go back and fix each chapter at the time.

Yuja: Yeah. That's one factor. Hmm…how should I introduce the main bad guy of this story? I was trying to keep a little suspense, but everyone probably knows by now who it is.

Mystery Villain: Tonight, I will take over the world!

Yuja: …Someone's been watching too much "Pinky and the Brain".

Also, I might take a while again with chapter 9 (mostly due to late nights doing homework). I already have chapter 10 (don't ask how, but I got it written before chapter 9), but I recently found out that there are some...health problems in my family. Who knows? I might start writting more.


	9. Weeping Woody

The New Kid

Chapter 9

Isaac: (looking at crowd below window) This isn't good.

Garet: It's starting to look bad.

Isaac: "Starting"? Then what was it before?

Ivan: Where's Yuja?

Sheba: In hiding. At least she took her laptop with her.

Jenna: (bursting into room, waving paper print out in hand) She did it! She did it!

Garet: Who did what?

Jenna: (ignores him and leans out window) OK! She updated! You can all go home now! (people start to leave)

Crowd member 1: What about our pay?

Jenna: Oh, it's…in the mail! (everyone leaves)

Isaac: Pay? You mean, you _hired_ a crowd?

Jenna: Yeah. How else were we going to rush Yuja into updating?

Isaac: For the sake of us all, I won't answer that.

Garet: (looking at print out) This is a whole chapter?

Jenna: Actually, it's only half of the original planned chapter, but it was taking so long that she decided to post this to keep people happy while she wrote the rest.

Sheba: (flips through print out) Hold it! I'm only in here once?! And why does Ivan get so many lines?! (hands start to spark)

Isaac: (whispering) Quick, Jen. Give the disclaimer and get the update over with before she fries the story.

Jenna: Er…right. Uh, Yuja doesn't own Golden Sun.

Sheba: It's not fair! Who made Ivan the important one?! I want a recount!!!

A/N: They've changed the uploading process since I updated last! I had to rush fix a few things that were altered during the upload, so you might notice a few differences in text style (like the solid bars)

* * *

"Mind Read." In an instant, Ivan and Isaac were enveloped in the purple haze.

"W-What's happening?"

Sheba turned to Felix. "Mind Read," she said matter-of-factly. "It's a type of magic Ivan and I possess, similar to Isaac's, but different." And Sheba was soon explaining the basic details of the power she called-- "Psynergy."

----------

Ivan found himself standing in what seemed to be a schoolyard surrounded by a chain-link fence. Everywhere he looked, young children were running and playing. A girl with a long ponytail sat on the swings. A group of boys were daring each other to get across a long set of monkey bars without landing in the giant mud puddle below. Another group of kids was playing hopscotch.

"What makes you think we'd play with you?" Ivan turned to see a small group of boys and girls glaring at a smaller boy with messy blond hair.

"I-I was just wondering," stammered the boy, shrinking back under the larger boy's gaze.

"We only play with normal people," piped up another boy in the group. The girls just stood back and stared at the newcomer. "We don't associate with freaks." The others nodded slightly in agreement. They looked almost happy to know they were hurting the boy's feelings.

The boy hung his head. "S-sorry for bothering you." He turned and started walking away. Ivan caught his breath. It was Isaac, only younger.

Behind Isaac, the tallest of the children - the boy that had asked why Isaac wanted to play with them - grinned and turned to the other boy beside him. This boy grinned also, understanding his friend's thoughts, and passed him the red kickball. The larger boy lightly tossed the ball into the air a few times with one hand and then threw it with all his might at Isaac's back, knocking him to the hard black asphalt. The group of children laughed and walked away as Isaac painfully picked himself up. The sound of children calling "Weeping Woody" over their shoulders could be heard as the recess bell rang in the background.

"Ivan?" Ivan turned to see the real Isaac standing behind him. He looked almost _nervous_ to see Ivan. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Isaac I…uh… You see I… You were… we… Oh drat. I don't know how to explain." He kicked a pebble, looking at the ground and thinking of what to say. "You were having another nightmare, and since I can read minds, well, Sheba and I thought it might help."

Isaac stared at him in disbelief. "Are you for real, or is this just part of my dream?" he asked, pointing at Ivan.

"Oh, I'm real alright. You know how you have Earth powers?" Isaac nodded. "Well, Sheba and I have Wind powers, and one of those powers is to enter the minds of others."

"Is she here too?"

"No. She stayed behind to explain everything to Garet, Jenna, Felix and Mia."

Isaac was about to ask more, but everything around them went dark. After a few seconds, they were standing in a large, crowded room. All the people, mostly adults, were wearing black or other dark colors.

"What is this place?" asked Ivan.

Isaac looked around. "This is… the memorial service that was held after my dad died." A group of children walked by, each carrying a small plate of snacks. Isaac watched the children sadly. "It was all my fault."

Ivan looked up at Isaac. "Your fault?"

"I'm the one who started the earthquake that killed him."

"But that would put you at - what? – 12 years old!"

Isaac nodded. "Yeah."

"But how -" Ivan's question was cut off by another voice.

"Isaac? Are you OK?" Ivan turned to see a purple haired girl standing at an open doorway and peeking around the corner. Another young Isaac leaned against the wall on the other side, out in the hallway away from the crowds. He wore a black suit and tie with a white shirt, and it looked as though someone had at least tried but failed to brush his hair. His arms were crossed and he made no response to the girl's question as he continued to stare at the floor.

"Isaac?" Again, there was no response. The girl sighed and turned to go. They seemed to be the same age.

"Feizhi?" The voice was barely above a whisper. The girl returned and stood silently against the doorframe and waited. "W-what did you do…when your mother died?"

Feizhi smiled to herself. "Now Isaac. You know I was too young to remember much."

Young Isaac sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "You know what I mean."

Feizhi's smile faded. "Yes. You're right, as always." She hesitated. "Daddy took the loss harder than any of us. As for me – I don't know – I guess I just tried to get over it and move on. But I know you Isaac. You were there when your dad…well, you know. You're probably going to try blaming yourself. That's your problem – you always want to take the blame. But the thing is, what happens _happens_. Like my mom and your dad. It can't be undone and everyone just has to move on. Think you can do that?"

Isaac was silent for a bit. A voice called from somewhere and Feizhi turned to it, then back to Isaac. "Just do me a favor and don't beat yourself up too much. Your mom needs you, now more than ever." She walked away.

Young Isaac hesitated. "F-Feizhi?" He turned to where she had been in time to see her disappear into the crowd.

"I remember… I only saw Feizhi one time after this," said the real Isaac. "She moved away with her family to I think a place called Xian."

Ivan thought for a moment before a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Hmm, could it be?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering," he crossed his arms and grinned up at Isaac, "if someone as independent as you could actually have a crush on a girl at the age of 12?"

Isaac turned red and quickly looked away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Ivan. Feizhi and I were just friends. B-besides, her family has a lot of money. We were just school friends."

"Uh huh. Sure. Whatever you say," said Ivan slowly.

Isaac looked around for something to change the subject. A strange feeling came over him and caught his breath in his throat. Whispering voices could be heard, but they sounded more like dried leaves being blown around than English. The volume gradually increased.

"Isaac?" Ivan was glancing around, hearing the voices as well. "What's going on?"

The younger Isaac was also looking around. He peeked around the corner at the crowd.

"I remember now," said Isaac.

"Huh?"

Young Isaac went stiff, and the real Isaac followed his gaze. "There he is."

Ivan turned to see the people in the room turning to dark silhouettes. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. At first, Ivan couldn't see the "he" Isaac had mentioned. Then, one of the shadows moved aside, revealing a man on the opposite side of the room. He reminded Ivan almost of Alex at school. His hair was a sea green and pulled back in a loose ponytail. He wore a black jacket and pants suit with a white shirt and tie like most of the other men in the room, and a wine class was being held in his hand. Ivan couldn't see his eyes past a pair of black sunglasses.

"Who wears their sunglasses to a place like this?" asked Ivan, mostly speaking to himself. Isaac said nothing.

The man, who had been looking in their direction, turned away and, taking a sip from his wineglass, started to disappear behind a group of quests. Young Isaac gasped and hurried into the room, dodging a few of the visitors until he reached the spot where the man had stood. The shadows of the guests faded until young Isaac stood alone, searching for the blue-haired man in an empty room.

"Who was that?" asked Ivan.

"I-I don't know," answered Isaac as his younger self and the room blurred and faded. "I only saw him one or two times. I had completely forgotten about him."

Another image formed in front of them. Next to a wall of boulders from what looked like a landslide was another young Isaac doubled over beside it, crying.

"Here we go again," grumbled Isaac.

"Huh?"

"This is right after the earthquake that killed my dad."

"Didn't you say you started it?"

"Yeah. I couldn't stop it."

"But, Isaac-." His question was cut off again by the sound of footsteps coming from behind them. A shadow walked past. As it got closer to the young Isaac, it gained color and became the man they had seen at the funeral, glasses and all.

"Hey, it's him!" whispered Ivan excitedly. Isaac didn't answer.

"Excuse me, but are you all right?" asked the man, kneeling beside the younger Isaac.

"D-Dad. The earthquake…" cried Young Isaac.

The man sighed. "Of course. It truly is a cruel world when the most innocent of beings suffer the greatest of losses. Come now." The man wrapped an arm around Isaac's shoulders. "Some things are better forgotten, until we are able to better understand or accept them."

"Huh?" Young Isaac looked up at the man, only to see the palm of the man's other hand a few inches from his face. The hand started glowing blue, just like Mia's had, only this was a slightly darker and stronger glow than hers.

"Rest. For now, you are protected." Young Isaac's eyes slowly closed and he leaned against the man, his head lowering. The stranger picked up Isaac and stood. "You truly are something special," were the last words heard as everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Jenna: Where'd Yuja go? I thought she would've come out of hiding by now.

Isaac: She's off plotting her revenge against her mom's parrot.

Ivan: Let me guess: it attacked her again, didn't it?

Isaac: Yeah. This is the second time that "vulture" (Yuja's nickname for the bird) has tried taking a finger or two. Her mom just _had_ to get an African Gray…

Jenna: Drat. And Yuja really wanted to thank her reviewers. I'll go track her down and get the rest of this chapter and the finished version of chapter 10 from her (now chapter 11). I heard she was almost done with chapter 11, too (now chapter 12).

Ivan: Well, on behalf of Yuja and everyone else, "thanks for the reviews and gomen nasai for the wait."

Sheba: (yelling from other room that has somehow been reinforced against her Psynergy) This is an outrage! I'm the God Child! I didn't fall miles and miles out of the sky and _survive_ just to be outdone by some girly-boy! I don't care if he is the child of the Anemos! Let me out of here! I want my agent!

Isaac: Ivan. _Please_ say you can cast Sleep on her.

Ivan: Sorry Isaac, but I'd rather face Sentinel, Valukar, Star Magician, and Dullahan _alone_ than open that door when she's like this.


	10. Lessons

The New Kid

Chapter 10

Jenna: We're back again!

Sheba: With chapter 10!

Ivan: Were you _trying_ to rhyme? :: to himself :: …_not a very good job at it…_

Sheba: Pretty neat, huh?

Ivan: …I'm saying nothing.

Yuja: ARGH! Stupid anime songs keep getting stuck in my head!

Isaac: And they all have Japanese lyrics, too. That probably doubles the annoyance rating.

Yuja: No joke. What's scary is that I'm actually starting to catch and somewhat _understand_ some words. Though it's not too hard to understand the lyrics in one of the catchiest tunes on this CD. All they say is "Esca Flowne" over and over again. Annoying…but catchy.

Isaac: You really are hopeless.

Yuja: Whatever. Jenna? Would you please?

Jenna: Yuja doesn't own Golden Sun.

NOTICE: If my explanation of Adepts in this chapter should insult or offend anyone, then I ask that you don't go ranting and raving at me about how wrong I am or anything. If you should find anything here that upsets you, feel free to simply press the "Back" button on your Internet window and read someone else's story. Thank you.

"There is no agony like bearing an untold story inside you." – Zora Neale Hurston

----------

The glow faded and Ivan sat back, his breathing slightly heavier and feeling a bit ill from using so much energy. He had never read a mind that way before.

"Back so soon?" Ivan looked around to see Sheba beside him, smiling. Then a puzzled expression replaced the smile. "What is it?"

Ivan grinned. "Don't ever let me do that again."

Isaac stirred in front of them and finally opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. "That was new," he mumbled before carefully sitting up. His head was feeling a bit sore, but otherwise he was fine.

Ivan laughed. "You're telling me!"

Sheba crossed her arms. "Would either of you mind filling us in on the joke?"

"Us?" Isaac glanced around for the first time and almost fell back over when he saw the faces of Felix, Jenna, and Mia all staring at him. Garet was behind them, but he was looking elsewhere. Isaac had almost completely forgotten that they were all at Ivan's house. No. Correction: he _had_ forgotten they were at Ivan's.

"Aw, c'mon Sheba. I was actually _inside_ someone else's dreams. I've never done it before, and the first mind I really enter is Isaac's! And let me tell you, that's a lesson on Psynergy management on it's own. Ow!" Sheba had smacked him on the side of the head. Ivan rubbed the spot. "What was that for?"

Isaac could have sworn that Sheba's left eyebrow was actually _twitching_ as she spoke. "This – is – not – a – game," she said slowly, carefully pronouncing each syllable. "You of all people should know that, Ivan."

Ivan lowered his gaze, looking a bit hurt. "Fine. Sorry." He looked back at her again. "So, just how much did you explain?"

"Four elements. Psynergy. I think she covered it well enough," said Felix, counting on his fingers. "She decided to hold the full history lesson until Isaac was awake." Isaac's face reddened some.

"First off, was there anything in that dream that needs sharing?" questioned Sheba.

Ivan shook his head. "Not really. It was just memories for the most part." The image of the blue haired man with the glasses flashed across his mind, but Ivan decided it wasn't so important for the moment. "But how much is left of your 'lessons'?"

"Hmm, perhaps I can paraphrase what I've already covered." Sheba thought for a moment. "Well, Ivan probably already told you how he and I have powers like yours." Isaac nodded. "Good. Those powers are called Psynergy."

"Psy-what?"

"Psychic energy, or Psynergy for short," explained Ivan quickly before Sheba continued.

" It's an ancient power that few possess anymore these days. Those that do are known as Adepts. Every Adept can use the Psynergy for one of the four elements. With me so far?" Isaac nodded, not having much of a clue as to what Sheba was saying.

"Jupiter Adepts, like Ivan and myself, have Wind Psynergy. We can control the wind and air and read minds. Stronger Wind Adepts can also, at times, see into the future. Next are the Mars Adepts, who control fire and can move objects with their mind. Then, Mercury controls water and can heal. That's what Mia is. And last but not least, Venus Adepts can move objects with their mind more easily than Mars Adepts, control the earth elements, and possess some healing abilities. That's what we believe you are."

Isaac was silent for a moment, trying to absorb the information. Control the earth? Yeah, that sounded pretty much like him. However, before he could say anything, Ivan chimed in.

"There's a catch, Sheba. Isaac here's had his Psynergy since he was seven."

Sheba looked at him with a puzzled glance. "Seven?"

Ivan nodded. "He started an earthquake when he 12. Not that he could control it much, though."

"What is up with you and my age?" asked Isaac. "I mean, it's not like it matters really."

"Actually, Isaac, it does. Most Adepts don't start acquiring Psynergy until the mid-teens. Jupiter Adepts are basically the only exception."

"So I got an early start. It's no big deal." Sheba and Ivan exchanged glances, but neither chose to push the subject.

"If there are so many kinds of Adepts, then why is the Tolbi guy and Menardi after Isaac so much?" asked Felix casually, arms folded behind his head as he leaned against the couch Jenna was still sitting on.

"I'm afraid neither of us know that answer, Felix," replied Sheba, shaking her head sadly.

"You have to realize, though, Adepts have been subject to many legends and superstitions over the years," added Ivan. "It wouldn't surprise me if that man had found a story or legend that he thinks might help him in some extreme way."

"Superstitions and legends? I've never heard or read anything that mentioned Adepts or Psynergy," said Jenna.

Sheba was the one to answer again. "That's because most tales that might use such terms are ancient and are lost for the rest of time. The title of 'Adept' has been substituted by many other names throughout history.

"At one time, almost every person on this planet was an Adept. But then, war broke out among the four Clans. In a desperate attempt to save the world and mankind, the four leaders sealed away Psynergy. The elemental powers gradually faded from there, and Adepts became less and less common. Eventually, the Adepts were outnumbered, and the 'normal' humans began to see them more as rogues and bad omens than as friends. The 'Normals', as Ivan and I call them, forgot their ancestry."

"Things pretty much fell apart from there. Witches; Wizards; Mages; Seers; Sorcerers; Hermits; those are only a few of the titles we Adepts became known as over time," added Ivan.

"In their attempt to save the world, it's possible the four leaders only aided in the destruction. Ancient civilizations fell to ruin or simply vanished. The gift of Psynergy became both a blessing and a curse. It's human nature to fear the unknown, and the non-Psynergy could never understand those with Psynergy. The Adept race was pushed away and, in some cases, entire communities were wiped out. In the name of all that was good, innocent human beings were murdered, just because people couldn't see past the fear and misunderstanding. How is that for a lesson in humanity for you?"

No one spoke for a while, trying both to absorb Sheba's history lesson and, in Isaac's case more than the others, to understand Sheba. From her tone, he was starting to think that the girl had suffered such things at some point in her young life. After his father's death, Isaac had lost confidence in himself and had withdrawn from the people around him. Sheba, however, seemed like a person who had lost faith in mankind, period. He had noticed earlier that she and Ivan were rarely seen apart, and Sheba's voice almost always carried a bitter or unconcerned tone.

"The rest of the legend is basically a blur," said Ivan, breaking the silence. "There's a part about some things called the 'Elemental Stars' and the four 'Elemental Lighthouses', but over the several millennia, the Lighthouses have vanished and the Stars have disappeared as well, if they even existed. It's possible the Stars and Lighthouses were nothing more than an ancient fairy-tale. If they did exist and were actually ever found, then the Lighthouses could be re-lit and Alchemy could be unleashed again, but every version of the story also warns of what could happen if such a thing happened."

"Like?" asked Jenna from her seat, letting her legs swing a bit and almost threatening to kick her brother.

"Earthquakes, floods, hurricanes, fires, blizzards, wars, the death of the very earth itself. Tell me when to stop, 'cause I can go on for hours."

"Um, that's okay," she gulped. "I get the idea."

Isaac had a strange sense that he had missed something important in what Ivan and Sheba had said, something that would explain his current situation, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He briefly glanced at everyone, hoping that something there would make everything click into place, but all that happened was him noticing Garet, who still refused to make eye contact with him.

----------

Ivan's parents didn't get home until almost 2 that afternoon. By then, every one had left, except Sheba who had decided to stick around. Once the others were gone, a silence fell over the two as they sat on opposite couches. They were both thinking of the same thing.

"I guess you sensed it too?" said Ivan after a while.

Sheba nodded. "More than ever." More silence.

"Do you think we should say something?"

Sheba slowly shook her head no. "What good would it do? It would be better if they didn't constantly worry about him. Of course, I think they already do."

Another pause. Ivan leaned back. "Every time I see him, it gets stronger."

"He's a powerful Adept with a lot of potential. I'm amazed nobody's come for him yet."

"They're just biding their time. But there's a definite shadow hanging over him."

"Perhaps that legend we found is really starting to take place."

"And here I had hoped it was just a story." Ivan stared up at the ceiling. "I just wish it didn't have to happen to him. He's been through enough already."

Sheba let out a sigh. "There's nothing to be done. Not right now, at least." Ivan opened his mouth to say something, but Sheba answered him before he could speak. "Neither of them."

And that was that for the conversation. They sat on in silence until the subject was changed and Mr. and Mrs. Hammet arrived soon after.

----------

Isaac walked along the trail that meandered through the park, his hands in his large jean pockets and his head lowered. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream. And then Ivan and Sheba had acted like his age was some big deal.

Dad!

Isaac shook his head to rid it of the young voice. He had the annoying feeling that he had missed something. He now remembered the blue haired guy, but there was something else there. After all, the earthquake caused by him had stopped. So what caused the last tremor that set off the rockslide? Something just didn't fit in. It didn't add up.

The Adept had been moving in a sort of "auto pilot" mode, not really paying attention to where his feet took him until he found himself turning into the section where he and the others usually hung out. And over to the left side where the two benches were set back to back was Garet, arms crossed and staring out at the open area.

Isaac hesitated. He worried that Garet was mad at him or something. He hadn't looked at Isaac all morning and had hardly said a word. The Adept started to take a step back, but the whispers were starting up again, this time seeming to come from the bushes and vines that lined the fencing. What was strange was that Isaac was starting to understand the sounds, and they were coaxing him further into the area. Reluctantly, Isaac obeyed.

Garet looked up at the sound of nearing footsteps. Isaac stopped a yard or so away.

"Hey."

"Hey." Garet's voice had a sad, heavy sound to it.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

Garet shrugged. "Help yourself."

Isaac sat at the right end of the bench, the opposite end from Garet, and an awkward silence began. Finally, Isaac took a deep breath. "Sorry."

Garet kept staring forward. "For what?"

"I just get the feeling you're mad at me or something. If it's about the nightmares, then-."

"It's not the nightmares." It was Garet's turn to sigh now. "Well, I guess that's part of it, but I'm not mad at you."

"Then what's wrong?"

"My parents." Garet looked up at the sky. "It's always the same. Sometimes, I wonder if they even realize they have two sons."

"But, what about the cookies? Mia and Jenna said your mom made those?"

"That's what they think. I just don't bother to correct them. It's actually one of our older neighbors that makes them."

"And the dogwood tree?"

"Oh, that was for the garden all right, but it's not really mom's. She's never around to really look at it anyway. Aaron and I just thought we needed something more colorful near the back door. He picked out the tree type, actually. Spent an entire afternoon looking through field guides and web sites just to pick out perhaps one of the simplest trees of all." Garet grinned sadly at the memory.

"You're really close to Aaron, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty much all he's got, and I could easily say the same about him for me, if it weren't for you and the others being there."

Isaac laughed softly. "I could say the same about myself. I don't know where I'd be if I hadn't met you guys." There was a pause, but this one was a relaxed pause, not strained like before. "So you aren't mad at me?"

"Well, you did tell us that you were sleeping fine, so I'm a little peeved that you didn't tell us you were having nightmares again."

"It's not like I completely lied. That was only the second nightmare I've had since staying over at your house. The first was Thursday night. I don't know why it started back up again, though."

"Just what were you dreaming about, anyway?"

"Just random memories, really. But, I keep thinking that I missed something. Something important."

"Important how?"

Isaac thought for a moment. "Important like, what happened to my dad. There's something else there, I just can't find it. Maybe that's why I keep reliving it all in my dreams." He brought his left hand up to his right arm to massage the burn spot.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just been stinging again lately. I-I feel like, well, like something's coming. I don't know what it is, but I just have this bad feeling. It probably has to do with that Tolbi guy. It has been awhile since Menardi last came around."

"Well, whatever it is, don't you worry. None of us are about to let them take you away."

Isaac hesitated. He knew Garet wouldn't agree with what he would ask next, but he had to at least try. "Garet, I want you to promise me something."

"Yeah? What?"

"I-I want you to promise that, when they do come for me, you and the others won't get in their way-"

"What? You can't be serious! We won't let them hurt you, Isaac, so you can forget us just standing back while whoever takes you away!"

Isaac bit his lip, suddenly finding his shoes to be very interesting. "Garet, please. I just can't stand the thought of anyone else getting hurt, least of all any of you guys. Just promise me you won't get involved."

"I can't do that, Isaac."

"Garet-."

"No. I can't and won't do it." Garet suddenly stood, looking hurt by his friend's request. "How could you think we would all just go along with something like that? You're one of us now, whether you realize it or not."

Isaac stared up at his friend sadly and finally stood as well. "I do realize it," he said quietly, not looking Garet in the eye. He turned and started to leave the way he came, adding in a near whisper that Garet almost didn't hear behind him, "And that's what scares me."

Garet stood frozen, feeling both hurt and stunned. After a few seconds, he struggled to find his voice again. "I-Isaac." The named teenager stopped. "You don't have to do this alone. We want to help you every step of the way."

There was another pause before Isaac turned back to his friend, his eyes reflecting a sorrow and weariness that was starting to reemerge within him. "You truly want to help me?" Garet nodded. "Then don't get hurt. Enough people have been hurt because of me, and I don't want it to happen to you or the others." He turned and started walking again, his hands in his pockets.

"Things will work out for the best, Isaac," called Garet after him. "They always do. You just have to give them a chance."

----------

A/N: I decided to turn the end of this chapter into a song fic. I saw the Shrek 2 movie 3 times (with 3 different groups), and the last time I realized this certain song would fit almost perfectly in this part of the story.

Jenna: Yuja doesn't own "I Need Some Sleep" by the Eels from the Shrek 2 soundtrack.

Yuja: Um, yeah, what she said.

----------

Isaac couldn't fall asleep. Everything he had heard that morning ran through his mind in a mixed confusion. Then he kept remembering his conversation with Garet. In trying to protect Garet, he had only succeeded in perhaps hurting him more.

Isaac rolled over in his bed, his eyes falling on the picture of him and his father that was on his chest of drawers. He let out a slow, quiet sigh. With the help of his new friends, Isaac was doing far better than he had before, but the faint hint of guilt and self doubt continued to linger in the back of his mind. Giving up, Isaac swung himself out of bed and walked over to the drawers, picking up the picture.

I need some sleep

You can't go on like this

I tried counting sheep

But there's one I always miss

Five years. Five long years of loneliness and seclusion, and now, _now_ he had friends that were willing to help him fight the ones who hunted him. The feeling of guilt tugged at his thoughts. What if he lost _them_ too? How could he possibly live with himself if they got hurt because of him?

Everyone says I'm getting down too low

Everyone says "You just gotta let it go"

You just gotta let it go

You just gotta let it go

Isaac put the picture back in place and started walking around the dark room, the only light being the reflection from the moon shining in through his window and casting silver rectangles on the carpeted floor. 

In the name of all that was good, innocent human beings were murdered, just because people couldn't see past the fear and misunderstanding.

He knew that feeling all too well. After all, it had been because of the rumors and misunderstandings surrounding him and his father's death that had brought him closer to his own death. Not physically, but psychologically. He had been on the verge of collapse not too long ago.

I need some sleep

Time to put the old horse down

I'm in too deep

And the wheels keep spinnin' 'round

How often had he just wanted to end it? Just to end it all and not hurt anymore. But then, he had so much to go on for. For starters, he was all his mother had left. Dora and Kyle had been almost inseparable, and he would never forget his mother's reaction when she first realized that the person she had planned to share the rest of her life with was gone. Gone. As simple as that. No warning. No good-bye. Not even a body to mourn over or bury. Just…gone.

Everyone says I'm gettin' down too low

Everyone says "You just gotta let it go"

You just gotta let it go

You just gotta let it go

He came back to the picture of his dad. His mom had packed the pictures for the move. Originally, Isaac hadn't kept pictures of his deceased father in his room. His mother, however, had purposely packed a few photos in with the rest of Isaac's. Oh well. What did it really matter?

Just gotta let it go

Garet's voice echoed in his mind. _Things will work out for the best, Isaac. They always do. You just have to give them a chance._ Work out for the best? How could it work out for the best now?

You just gotta let it go

He crawled back into bed and, after a while, finally drifted off to sleep. And once again, the nightmares struck with a vengeance.

Just gotta let it go

----------

Isaac: Yep. You're hopeless.

Yuja: That bad, huh?

Isaac: Song fics are probably not your specialty. I'll leave it at that.

Jenna: Stop playing that music!!

Yuja: What? I did change it!

Jenna: No. I said "stop." Not "switch from Esca Flowne music to Myst 3: Exile music".

Yuja: But I've got the theatrical trailer for that game stuck in my head with the music!! C'mon. It's an _AWESOME_ game!!! Sure, I'm stuck at the end and trapped in an abandoned Age with a raving lunatic armed with a stone mallet, but it's still my favorite computer game series!! Fine, I'll swap it to the Yu-Gi-Oh movie soundtrack. Those "Shadow Games" and "Step Up" songs are getting stuck in my head too.

Isaac: Like I said-

Yuja: Don't finish that if you value your life, Isaac. WHEEEE!!! Only one or two more chapters before the REAL fun begins! Next chapter will hopefully tie up some loose ends that need explaining before this story can move on.


	11. Whispers in the Leaves

The New Kid

Chapter 11

* * *

Yuja: Wow. This story's really coming along! Maybe I should think of bringing back Felix. But I'm not sure where he is… 

(Meanwhile, in a still unknown location, in a back alley...)

Felix: (wearing long brown coat, glasses, fake mustache, and a brown hat) This disguise should help me get back to Yuja's place without all those crazy people chasing me.

Picard: (happens to walk by for no apparent reason) Hey Felix.

Felix: Wha! Picard! How'd you see past my perfect disguise?

Picard: (shrugs) Lemurian sixth sense.

Felix: Can you do me a favor? Go get the Teleport Lapis from Isaac and bring it to me.

Picard: Why don't you just Retreat?

Felix: Does this look like a dungeon to you?

Picard: (seeing mass of girls run past alleyway in search of Felix) Is that a trick question?

(Back with Yuja and co.)

Yuja: Well, it's his own problem if he misses all the excitement. It's probably real boring wherever he's at.

* * *

The next day was Sunday, and Isaac found his friends in the usual park area as planned before leaving Ivan's house the day before. But he was late. While the others had been there since around noon, he didn't arrive until almost one. 

"Isaac! There you are!" called Mia, running up to him. "We were starting to get worried."

"Um, I just got tied up at home. Sorry," he said, taking a hand from his pockets to run it through his hair. He looked like he hadn't had any sleep since the last time she had seen him.

Mia lowered her voice. "Is everything all ri-"

"Hey Mia! Isaac! Hurry up and get over here!" called Felix.

"Look Felix. One more person to watch you get beat," said Jenna beside her brother. She laughed and moved away when he glared down at her.

"Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" asked Isaac as he reached them all at the benches.

Jenna started laughing again. "Felix just got whooped by Garet in an arm wrestling match."

"Jennnaaaa."

"Eep!" Jenna hurried to hide behind Garet, still giggling.

Garet looked nervously from Jenna to the approaching Felix. "Wha- Hey, don't drag me into this!" he said, waving his hands in front of him.

"C'mon, guys. How about a game of soccer instead?" suggested Mia.

Felix raised an eyebrow and grinned. "_Now_ we're talking!" He bent to pick up his soccer ball from the ground. "You may be able to beat me at arm wrestling, Garet, but I can _cream_ you at soccer any day."

The group divided into two teams: Garet, Isaac, and Mia on one, Felix, Jenna, and Ivan on the other. Again, Sheba sat out. Soccer just wasn't her cup of tea. It only took five minutes for Felix to score the first goal past Mia. Jenna almost didn't have to move at all unless to get the ball back to Felix for him to score again. After only half an hour, the score was 5-1. The 1 had been the result of Garet passing to Isaac before Felix could take back the ball. Even then, it had been a lucky shot.

"Give it up already, Garet. You just can't beat me at this game," teased Felix after scoring another goal.

Garet growled in his throat. "Maybe, but I can still beat you anytime when it comes to strength."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But at least I have skill."

"Can we have a break now?" whined Jenna before Garet could think of a comeback. Everyone agreed and they made their way back to the benches.

"So, is everyone ready to go back to school tomorrow?" asked Ivan with a knowing smile.

Garet and Felix both groaned. They had another English project due that week. Isaac squirmed at the thought of the math work he had waiting for him at home. He figured Mrs. Maris had had a bad week or something, judging from the 50 some question assignment she had given the class.

"What momentary insanity compelled you to ask that kind of question, Ivan? I still have an English essay to write for tomorrow!" said Jenna.

Isaac laughed. "Speaking of assignments, have you finished your math work yet Garet?" Garet seemed to pale at the thought, which Isaac took to be a no.

"I hate to say this, but thanks for the reminder, Ivan," said Felix. "Should we all just go to Garet's house or something and work on our homework again?"

"Why is it always my house?"

"'Cause your house is the biggest."

"So? Why don't we go to someone else's place for once?"

Garet didn't have to say it. Isaac already knew Garet like a brother, and he also knew that Garet didn't want everyone at his house while his parents were in town. As far as they knew, Garet was part of one big happy rich family.

"How about your house for once, Felix? Then I can eat all of _your_ snacks."

"That's what you think," said Felix, but he agreed none the less. The group started moving away from the benches and towards the gap in the bushes that led to the parking lot.

Jenna looked over her shoulder as they walked. "Isaac, are you coming?"

The Adept had trailed behind at first, but then came to a stop, looking back the other direction. At Jenna's words, he looked forward again. "Um, yeah, I'm coming." He started to follow again, but slowed as the others exited their area and turned to the left. "Um, I'll just catch up later, ok? I have some things to take care of." Before anyone could argue, he had gone right, rounded the corner, and was gone.

* * *

He didn't know where he was going, but the whispers were too loud in his mind to ignore this time. They lured him on, drawing him to an area littered with old trees and benches with flaking paint. He had never been in this area of the park before. As Isaac passed near an old oak, one whisper seemed to stand out from the rest. Isaac stopped and faced the tree, which looked far older than most of the others around it. As he stared up at the ancient tree, the single whisper gained in volume. Isaac reached out and rested a hand against the coarse brown bark. 

Isaac'sfroze as a rush of emotions flooded his mind. Only that one voice could be heard, drowning out the others. A booming voice that he couldn't make out, but still somehow understood. The view of the surrounding grass and trees vanished. Isaac instead found himself standing alone among the trees, the ancient oak looming in front of him, waves of heat making the image swirl and bend. Flames shot up around him, the heat almost unbearable as the fire spread, turning everything red and orange. As the burning element danced around him and jumped up some of the other trees, screams of pain erupted in Isaac's head. Isaac pushed his hands against his ears, but the horrifying sound was in his head, and he couldn't block it out.

To the right, the fire devoured the base of another tree, bringing it crashing to the ground and sending red embers into the air. Isaac could only watch on as the tree was finished off by the flames, its voice fading away as it died. Isaac spun back around to face the old oak. It seemed almost to be watching him, staring him down and sizing him up. A soft rain began to fall, weakening the fire and making thin streams of smoke waft into the air as the rain gradually strengthened into a steady downpour.

And then it was gone. Isaac was back in the green park he knew with the sun shining in the blue sky overhead. Glancing around, everything seemed perfectly normal, though he noticed that many of the present trees were different and younger than the ones in his vision.

He quickly pulled his hand away from the tree, breathing heavy as though he had just run in a marathon. Again, he stared up towards the top of the oak, and again felt as though it was staring back down at him. The whispers he was always hearing really did come from the trees and plants around him, and each one seemed to have its own voice, its own emotions, its own memories. Was this really what it meant to be a Venus Adept?

The realization that he wasn't alone cut off his thoughts. The trees weren't the only things watching him. Isaac looked to his right just in time to see a glimpse of sea green hair and a black jacket vanish behind a row of hedges.

_It's him!_

Isaac took off after the person, but when he rounded the corner the person had vanished. Isaac hurried to the next corner, not being at all careful as he turned and came face-to-face with…

…A younger girl with short blonde hair. Isaac jumped back, then let out a sigh of relief as he realized who it was. "Oh, sorry Sheba. I didn't see you there."

Sheba raised an eyebrow. "Judging from how fast you came around that hedge, I'd say you didn't see much. Why the rush? Where's the fire?"

"Huh?" _Fire?_ "Oh, yeah. Listen, did a guy with blue hair and a black jacket come this way?"

"What? Alex isn't here, is he?" She crossed her arms. "You could've just said the name instead of trying to describe him. The image I get from just hearing his name is annoying enough."

Isaac ran a hand through his hair again, trying to calm back down. This just wasn't his week. "No, not Alex. This is another guy. An older one. He was probably wearing black sunglasses, too."

"Sorry, but I haven't seen anyone come this way. Actually, I was looking for you."

"Why? And how'd you know I was this way?"

Sheba looked at him like it was the dumbest question she had ever heard. "I'm a Jupiter Adept, Isaac. I can track down almost anyone, but other Adepts are easiest because of their Psynergy levels and types."

"But why were you looking for me?"

"You didn't get much sleep last night."

"How'd you," another glare. "Jupiter Adept. Right. Sorry. You read my mind, didn't you?"

"In a way."

"Then why didn't I notice? I did when Ivan read my mind."

"Ivan used Mind Read on you while you were off in La-La Land. You'd have to be denser than Garet not to notice."

"Garet's not that bad."

"I'm not here to discuss Garet's intelligence or lack there of, Isaac." She turned and started to walk slowly away. "Come on."

Isaac glanced around again, but the man was nowhere to be seen. "Uh, okay." He followed Sheba. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You haven't been sleeping well for the past three nights."

"So?"

"You need rest, Isaac. The strength of your Psynergy is counting on you getting enough rest, and your very life may as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Isaac, but I can only see so much."

"You mean, you can see into the future? Didn't you say only really strong Jupiter Adepts could do that?"

"Yes, or really unfortunate ones." She sighed sadly as she walked. "I can see both into the future and the past, but only a little bit."

"You're that strong?"

"No. I'm no stronger than Ivan. Some Adepts just have different kinds of Psynergy strengths."

There was a pause before Isaac spoke again. "Is that why you hate normal people so much? You saw into the past?"

"What I've seen is of no importance to you," she replied shortly.

"Fair enough. But if you ever want to talk or anything…"

"That's one thing we have in common, Isaac. We both know the meaning of secrecy. Many people will call us devils and demons, when _they _are the ones that abandon us in the streets with absolutely nothing."

"Is that what happened?"

Sheba hesitated, then finally nodded. "But like I said, it isn't important. You need to go home, Isaac. Finish your school assignments, then try to get some rest."

"You've seen into the future, haven't you? That's why you're telling me this. Is there something I should know, Sheba?"

"Just get some rest." She tried to move away, but Isaac got in front of her.

"Sheba, what's going on?"

Sheba glared up at him. "You could never understand it. Even I'm not sure what all of it means."

"Try me. I'll decide if I understand it or not. Maybe I could even help you understand whatever you saw even better-"

"It's not a game, Isaac!" Isaac jumped at Sheba's outburst. She never seemed the type to raise her voice. Sheba looked down and took a steadying breath before looking back up. "Some things just have to be handled alone. That's just how things have to be." And with that, she shoved past him and didn't look back.

Isaac watched her go. What could she have seen for the near future that could make her so upset? It had something to do with him, he was certain of that. But she was probably right. He wasn't a Jupiter Adept, so maybe he couldn't ever understand. But he could think of one person who probably could.

* * *

"Hi, is Ivan there?" There was a pause as he listened to the woman at the other end of the line. "This is Isaac, a friend from school." 

"Oh, of course! Hold on for just a moment. Ivan! Telephone!"

"Who is it?" The younger voice could barely be heard in the background.

"He says he's a school friend of yours. Isaac, I think."

"Okay. Hold on." There was a pause and then, "Hi Isaac. Is everything okay? You left so quickly, we weren't sure if everything was alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I think Sheba tried to follow you. Did she find you?"

"Actually, that's why I was calling."

* * *

Isaac put his math textbook back in his school bag. It had taken almost two hours, but his math homework was finally done. Isaac carried his bag down the stairs to set it next to the front door before returning to his room and stretching out on his bed. Sheba had told him to get some rest, and he was pretty tired. Looking to the side, he once again saw the picture of him on a swing and his parents on either side of him. 

"_Isaac? Isaac, sweetie, wake up. Please wake up."_

"_Mom?"_

"_What happened, Isaac? Where's your father?"_

"_Mom, I-I'm sorry."_

"_Isaac?"_

"_I couldn't do it. I-I couldn't stop it."_

"_What?"_

"_I-I-I couldn't-"_

"_Mrs. Wood? Could we have a word with you?"_

"_Of course. I'll be right back, sweetie."_

_The voices moved away. "Wha-What are you saying? That my husband is-" More voices, and then Isaac heard something that he could never forget._

_His mother yelling and crying in the hall._

Isaac looked away from the picture. It was because of him. Maybe it wasn't exactly his fault, but he was still responsible for everything.

* * *

"_Iiivvaaannn_." Oh boy. Now she was mad. "Just _what_ did you tell him?" 

"I swear, Sheba, I didn't tell him a thing about your vision."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Now he had done it. The truth would make her get mad at him, and not telling her up front would result in her possibly reading his mind and getting even madder. It was time to pick the lesser of the two evils. Now, just which was the lesser again?

"Uh, I just, um, well, er -"

"You told him."

Ivan's head dropped. "I'm sorry Sheba. I didn't tell him much though, if that helps at all."

Sheba stood silently for a moment in front of Ivan, her arms crossed. Ivan shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I just thought it would help him understand what was happening better-"

"You're right."

"-and we need him to understand so he can - what?"

"I said you're right. He does need to understand. But we have to be careful. Just because we know what's happening doesn't mean it's safe to share it. By trying to prepare and protect him, we could easily be setting him up for even more danger."

Ivan bit his lip. "I know it was a risk, but I couldn't help it. I just _had_ to tell him. Those jerks could come for him at any time."

Sheba lowered her arms. "I know. But we don't know when it will happen. It could be as soon as tomorrow, or as far away as a month." She turned her back to Ivan and took a few steps away.

"It's the uncertainty that worries me. Some Jupiter Adept I'm turning out to be. You're the one with all the real powers."

"Don't say that, Ivan." Sheba came back to sit next to her friend. "If it weren't for you, I never would've left the orphanage." She rested her chin on her clasped hands, staring blankly ahead of her. "No normal person wants to adopt a freak."

* * *

Yuja: OK! So, how was that one? 

Isaac: I think I need to go on strike as a muse for you.

Yuja: Are you sure about that? (holds up her new weapon, the Everlasting Roll of Duct Tape)

Isaac: o.O; Not anymore…

Yuja: And now, for some review responses. I felt I just had to answer these ones.

**libby** - Oops. Sorry about that. I knew I would get in trouble for promising quicker updates. But the would-be chapters 11 and 12 are no longer chapters 11 and 12, and I've found that the final year of high school is the most time consuming of all. I've been thinking through this story more than I originally had been when I started it, so I've been adding and deleting several upcoming things, including an extra chapter… or two…

**Dekra Dentao** - Thanks for the review and the offer, but I'm pretty sure on how I want this story and who is going to be introduced in it. Whether Feizhi is in it or not, well, I won't say just yet. Everyone will just have to keep reading to find out. But thanks anyway.

**Sorceress Sakura** - Ah! A fellow anime freak! I practically live off anime and manga. Yep, the song I kept listening to was "Dance of Curse" from Escaflowne. You were right. It's just one word. I used to watch it when it was airing on Fox Kids every Saturday morning, but then they suddenly stopped showing it. Something about it being too violent for the younger viewers…

Isaac: No wonder you're so crazy over anime stuff. You were exposed at an early age.

Yuja: Four words Isaac. Toonami on Cartoon Network. Four more words: Adult Swim on CN. And now I'm hooked on this song "Inner Universe" from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, even though I've never had a chance to watch an entire episode.

**Daidairo** - Gee. Thanks! I never thought people would really like this story. Guess I was wrong, which is apparently a very good thing.

**Min the Demon**- Yay! I posted a good update! I was worried someone would complain about how I explained the decline of the Adepts throughout history. Thankies for all the reviews!

**Last Sheikah** - Even though you didn't review for the last chapter, I figured your chapter 9 review at least deserved a reply since I forgot review responses last time. You actually _glomped_ your computer because I updated? For some odd reason, that little fact really boosts my… well, I guess it's my morale.

Jenna: How many times in the past week have you're friends ended up flying-tackle-glomping you online?

Yuja: I'm not sure anymore. I lost count.

Isaac: And then Yuja almost glomped the TV when KidsWB started playing new episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh again.

Yuja: . Whee! I finally get to see new eppies of Yami kicking himself for what he did to poor Yugi! (even if it was an accident...)

**Spirit Seer** - Thanks for the reviews. I was actually online when you were submitting them, and the sound effects on my messenger window almost gave me a heart attack as I got the review notices from (I hadn't turned down the volume on the computer).

**Meneil** - Yay! A new reviewer! Congratulations. Your review was the one that reminded me last weekthat I needed to get my butt moving and transfer this chapter from my laptop and onto the web. ; I actually forgot that I hadn't uploaded it yet.

Yuja: And I now come to the point of extreme writer's block. I know where I want this story to go (considering how I already have 3 future chapters written), but I'm not sure how to get there. And don't forget that I'm trying tosurvive to the end ofhigh school right now, I'm basically taking the highest level courses in the school (college level stuff), and I'm now stuck in an English class that requires me to write an analysis of our reading assignments _every night_. So, to make a long story short, I now only have the weekends to work on pretty much anything not related to classwork, and even then my teachers are piling up the homework. So, um, if the next update takes a while, um, you now know why... Gomen nasai.


	12. Withdrawal

The New Kid

Chapter 12

Yuja: I actually made it to chapter 12! (whips out party hats and confetti) Note to self…don't work on fanfics or check e-mail for new reviews when already suffering from ULTIMATE writer's block.

Isaac: Ultimate?You already knowwhat's gonna happen for the rest of the story.

Yuja: Yeah, and that's the bad part. I'm so busy daydreaming about what to add next, I can't focus on my senior paper! I've got Senioritis Writer's Block! (proceeds to panic)

Jenna: -.-;; She really does need to hurry up and just graduate.

Yuja: (glares at computer) Darn. Stupid smilies won't load right on this site. But I think I finally got the section breaks figured out, using &-&-&-&-&-& instead of the usual dashes.

* * *

Isaac lifted his school bag and opened the front door to his house. "Bye Mom," he called over his shoulder. 

"Bye, dear. Have a good day," was the reply from the computer room where his mom was working from home for the day. Isaac stepped outside, closing and locking the door behind him. The sound of a honking horn and the words "HEY ISAAC!" being yelled didn't help his nerves much, but the sight of Garet's truck, with Felix and Jenna hanging out of the windows, managed to lighten his mood.

"Jenna's been dancing around nonstop all night," said Felix as Isaac took his place next to Jenna in the back seat.

"What for?" questioned Isaac.

Jenna was almost squealing with excitement. "Guess what I found out yesterday after you left."

Isaac stared at her for a moment before shrugging, not sure quite what to say when she was grinning so much. "I give up. What happened?"

"I - have - _Psynergy!_" she squeaked.

Poor Isaac wasn't much of a morning person. In fact, he was far from being one. At first, he was still too tired to even understand Jenna's extra energy, but then one word - Psynergy - slipped into his mind and stuck. And, for some odd reason, it hurt.

He stared at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Yep! Yesterday afternoon, actually. Garet and Felix tried to bug me again, and before I knew it - POOF! - no more math homework for Garet."

Garet could be heard grumbling in the front. Something about staying up half the night to redo the assignment. Felix just smirked amusedly at his friend.

"So? What do ya think?" Now Jenna was staring at Isaac, waiting for him to say something, preferably a "congratulations" or something of the sort.

But Isaac was completely dumbstruck. Finally, he was able to form a few words. "That's…cool." He paused before forcing his voice to work again, though it cracked a little. "W-What element?"

"Hot tempered fire," said Felix quickly, earning a swat to the head from his little sister.

&-&-&-&-&-&

Isaac was quick to gather his books after school that day. The group was headed for Felix's house again that afternoon, but Isaac didn't plan on joining.

"You guys go on ahead. I've got some things to take care of at home."

"Isaac, your house is on the way to ours. At least let us drop you off," offered Jenna.

"Thanks, but I need to make a few stops and run some errands for Mom. I'll just see you tomorrow." The group watched as Isaac left them, perhaps a little more hurried than he intended.

"Something's not right with him," said Mia sadly. "He's starting to look so tired again. He barely even managed to stay awake in class today." Sheba and Ivan exchanged looks, but neither spoke.

Garet thought for a moment. As soon as Isaac was out of sight, he turned to Felix. "You can carry four passengers in your car, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You all can go ahead. I just get the feeling that he's not really headed for the store. I'll catch up later."

"Are you sure you should be following him, Garet? I doubt he would like the idea," Felix pointed out.

"I know, but I don't think leaving him alone right now is a much better move." Garet climbed into his truck and started the engine. "I'll let you know what happens."

&-&-&-&-&-&

This was starting to become a habit. Whenever he needed to think, all he had to do was come to the park. The only drawback was the whispering that would start and stop at random times. Once again, though, Isaac soon found himself in the area of the park where he and the others usually hung out, only this time he was alone…again. Some of the voices grew and faded as he walked to the set of benches and silently sat down, and that was where Garet found him.

"You're not planning to make this a habit are you?" Isaac looked up at Garet's grinning face. It was odd how Garet and the others could sometimes say exactly what Isaac had been thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, going off on your own. You're starting to worry us again." Garet sat down beside the Adept. "Anything we can do?"

"Only if you want to dig a hole and throw me in it."

"I'm being serious, Isaac."

"Who says I'm not?" There was a moment's silence before Isaac stood. "I should get going."

"You're doing it again."

Isaac looked down at his red-haired friend. "Doing what?"

"Pushing us away." Isaac looked at the ground. "What's going on, Isaac? If you're still worried about us getting involved, you know you can just forget it. We aren't going to abandon you like that."

"That's not the whole problem anymore."

"Then what is?"

Isaac hesitated. "It's just that…well…none of you had Psynergy before I came along, and all I'm doing as long as I'm in the group is putting the rest of you in danger."

"You think the reason for Mia and Jenna suddenly getting Psynergy is your fault?"

"What else could it be?"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe they just _happened_ to be Adepts already?" Isaac didn't respond. "You've got to quit blaming yourself for every little thing that happens-"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Isaac shot back. "You have no idea what it was like for me. Everyday, I was picked on because I was different. The only people that would even get close to me were just doing it so they could shove me back down. I hated it, Garet, and I don't want to see anyone else go through what I did."

"We just want to help-"

"Well, maybe I don't want anybody's help. Maybe, maybe I just want to be left alone! Maybe…maybe…" It hit Isaac completely unexpected. The leafy voices raised to a shrill pitch and greater quantity, and everything seemed to be spinning around him. Isaac held his head as he stumbled and a pressure began to build up in him that made him feel even sicker.

"Isaac?" Garet jumped up and made the Adept sit back down on the benches before he could fall over. "Are you okay? Isaac?"

After a few seconds that seemed longer, Isaac's vision was starting to clear. His head still throbbed, he was shivering all over, he was short of breath, and he still felt like he was going to be sick, but at least the voices had stopped and the pressure was almost entirely gone. "Yeah," he muttered, not looking at his friend. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're as pale as my history homework today."

Isaac couldn't help but laugh weakly at this. History wasn't Garet's strong point in school, and he was known sometimes to not even bother with the assignments. "Sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't sweat it. You've got enough to worry about already. What just happened, anyway?"

"Just my Psynergy again. Don't worry about it. It usually acts up whenever I'm stressed or upset. That's all." He didn't mention that the last time he had felt that pressure had been when his dad…he didn't want to think about that.

Garet waited a few minutes for Isaac to catch his breath. "Well, you're looking a little more human now," he joked. "Think you can walk in a straight line?"

"You lay out the tape and I'll see what I can do."

"Then let's just get you home. You still look a little sick."

"I'll be fine now." He stood up and moved his arms around. "See? I'm okay."

Garet eyed Isaac suspiciously, but knew it was pointless to argue. "If you say so."

&-&-&-&-&-&

"So? How was he?"

Garet didn't look Jenna in the eye when he simply answered, "He's okay."

Felix stood from his seat on the floor and stretched. "No problems then, I assume?"

"Uh, no. No problems."

"Liar." Garet threw a quick glare at Felix, who simply smiled. "You're face says it all."

"Whatever you say, Felix, but I made sure he got home safe and sound."

Ivan looked up from his work at the table. "Spill it, Garet. It's pointless to lie when you have two psychics present."

Garet just groaned and sat on the couch. "Would you all quit bugging me? Isaac's fine and nothing happened."

&-&-&-&-&-&

It couldn't have been more than an hour later before the phone rang and Felix's mother answered. "Felix! Telephone!"

Felix picked up the phone beside the couch. "Got it!" Felix heard the click of his mom hanging up before speaking into the receiver. "Hello? Oh, hi Mrs. Wood. No, I haven't seen him." Everyone else stopped working to watch Felix. It was amazing how well he managed to keep his voice normal when his face looked like all he wanted to do was yell, "He did WHAT?"

"I wouldn't worry, ma'am. Actually, I'm pretty sure he just left to meet my sister. They have a project they were assigned to work on as a group, and Jenna's already gone herself. Right. I'll let them know. No problem. Bye." Felix carefully put the receiver back in the phone cradle and sat down on the couch.

"What was that about?" asked Mia slowly.

"And since when did I have another Literature project?" added Jenna.

Felix hesitated in his answer, and Garet was too impatient to wait for one before he stood and took his jacket from the back of a chair. Jenna stood as well. "Where are you going?"

"That was Isaac's mom, wasn't it?" The question was aimed at Felix who could only nod, still not looking up. He seemed to be thinking. "How long has he been gone?"

"Not long. His mom says someone that sounded like Garet called, and then Isaac left."

"Then the sooner we start looking, the better."

"Garet." Garet stopped and turned back to Felix. "You didn't call him that last time you went to the kitchen, did you?" Garet shook his head.

Sheba now took her own jacket as well and headed for the door. "Then what are we standing around here for? We've got a missing Adept to find."

&-&-&-&-&-&

Isaac leaned against the brick wall at the back of the school. What did Garet and Felix want to meet him back here for? None of them ever even came back here for any reason. Garet had really outdone himself this time when it came to picking the worst meeting place.

"Hello, Isaac." Isaac jumped away from the wall and spun to see a familiar blue-haired senior come around the corner of the building to his right. "Or should I say 'New Kid'? You aren't exactly a regular just yet."

"Alex?" Something flashed across Alex's eyes. He seemed to be debating something with himself, but Isaac didn't have time to think on it as Agatio appeared from the left and Karst filled his last remaining escape route in front. "What's going on?"

Alex's usual smirk returned. "I see you got my call."

"Your call? But…that was Garet on the other end."

"Sorry to disappoint, Isaac, but Garet doesn't even know that you're not at home right now. It's amazing, though, how well a single computer program can alter one voice to sound like another."

Isaac couldn't help feeling nervous. Three tough seniors against one worn out, still slightly dizzy junior with a headache weren't good odds. Something was about to happen, and he had a feeling he knew what it was. "Alex, what's going on?"

* * *

Yuja: And I'll just end it there for now. I'm still fixing up the next part. Oh, and I'm kinda REALLY busy with school and getting ready for graduation, so I might not get another chance to update until June or July…or possibly even August for that matter. 

Isaac + Jenna: OO WHAT!

Jenna:evil glare: Just what is the meaning of this?

Yuja: -.-;; Sorry, but like I said, there's a lot of crap going on right now. Actually, the whole part with Alex wasn't supposed to start until next chapter at the earliest, but the part I originally had for finishing this chapter seemed to send the story in a loop instead of developing it. Plus I was in a sour mood when I wrote it, so it was probably a bit…over dramatic…and kinda repeated things done earlier in the story and things I've already written for later on.

Isaac: -.- You really do like to torment me, don't you?

Yuja: ;-) You make it sound like you didn't notice already. Now for some responses. I have to say, these ones really made my day.

**Spirit Seer** -- O.O Loooong review you wrote, but well appreciated none the less. Piers with political power, huh?

(looks at sunruner's muse Piers waving his rubber chicken in the air) (it's an RP thing; don't ask) -.-;; That's a scary thought.

Actually, Piers/Picard's formal introduction was typed on my laptop a while back (I know I shouldn't, but I tend to skip around in a story), but at this rate it won't appear until chapter 14. I've got most of the next few chapters already typed, but since I changed this chapter so much I have to go back and edit a lot of it.

**libby** -- (inserts a dynamite stick into a hole on her writer's block) Yay! I'm forgiven! You actually made me feel bad with that last chapter, but now I know better than to say I'll update quicker. Still, here's another chappy. Hope it didn't take too long.:-P Maybe this'll work. Fire in the hole! (sets off dynamite)

**kodoku** -- Thanks, but I'm sure your writing isn't that bad. You should sign in next time or leave a review with your penname so people can read your stuff too.

**Ninjoc** -- -.-;; Yep, that advice you gave me had that exact effect. Problem was, I already had several ideas, and then I started getting even more. Then I started getting ideas for other fanfics! But I'm not posting those until I'm done writing this thing or get very close to the end. I've tried that once already, and my poor little Star of Venus fic hasn't been updated in forever because of it.

Isaac: And that's bad? You did nothing but try to kill me in that story.

Yuja: -.-;; It was my 1st fic, so sue me.

**Meneil** -- Thanks for another review! Favorites list, huh:-D Mee-sa is très happy! I must be doing something right!

**Dragonlady** -- Here's the update! -.-;; Yeah, I really do need to get better at updating. And just who the hey spells it "Issac"? The game booklet says it's Isaac, the game says Isaac, even my computer's stupid 10-year-old spell-check-that-thinks-every-other-word-I-type-is-wrong says it's Isaac! Oh well. I still see people spelling Garet's name wrong from time to time.

**Kd7sov** -- "Mastery"? I have to say I'm flattered. I thought this story was gonna be a disaster when I started it. (Good grief! Has it really been almost 2 years?) Très merci for the review!

**Sorceress Sakura** -- Thankies for another review! Yeah, what's more confusing than one of the lead bad guys suddenly turning into the sister of one of the good guys? -.-;; It's like Sheik turning out to be Zelda just in time to be captured by Gannon.

**Zaurak** -- Alex has mostly been a minor character until now, but he's kinda been facing his own problems since his last appearance in this story, and he'll start playing a bigger role pretty soon. OOC means "out of character" right?

Jenna: (anime fallover) You've got to be joking!

Yuja: I'm not really sure on how to make Alex act. He seemed to me to have a couple different personalities throughout the games. Overall, he doesn't seem like such a bad guy to me. One moment he doesn't seem to care about anyone else, the next he's either helping Felix or worrying about Mia. The guy's a real puzzle, so I guess that's kinda what I'm doing with him here, though I wouldn't mind hearing how you or anyone else thinks he should act/appear. Another Favorites List! Whoohoo!

Thanks again for all the reviews. Feel free to continue reviewing, since itwill be greatly appreciated as I face the rest of my insane AP exams. :-P


	13. Cornered

The New Kid

Chapter 13

Yuja: -.- Darn. Why'd I go and have to have Ivan and Sheba as part of the group at Felix's house. I had to rewrite the entire beginning thanks to those two.

Ivan: It's not our fault you forgot and changed the ending to the last chapter so much that it had nothing to do with the beginning of this chapter.

Yuja: -.- Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Oh well. Early thanks for all the reviews. The only AP exam I actually passed was a 3 on my Calculus AB subscore, which was just barely passing. On the bright side, those tests will have nothing to do with my final grade for each class. And I got a new laptop for graduation! Whee!

Sheba: Yuja doesn't own anything. And please note; Karst, Agatio, Saturos, and Menardi _currently_ look like normal, everyday people without striped or blue faces.

Yuja: Behold the power of modern day cosmetics and latex!

--------------------

"If I'm not mistaken, then you still owe me a fight." Alex stepped closer to Isaac so that only a few yards separated them. "Isn't that right, New Kid?" Isaac could hear Agatio snickering behind him.

"A fight? B-but what about our deal?" It was a lame thing to say, but at least it was something. The thought to stall for time seemed like his best chance, but he couldn't think of how that could help him. Of course, he could always use his Psynergy to blow all three away and try to make a run for it, but the memory of that afternoon ceased that thought. As long as he still felt that pressure in his chest, there was no telling what might happen if he used any Psynergy, or if he would even be able to control it.

"Change of circumstances. Sorry, New Kid."

"So, the call was just a trick to get me back here then. I thought you had a reputation to hold?" Isaac grinned as well, not letting on that the title of "New Kid" was getting on his nerves, as he slowly edged away.

Alex's confident expression faltered slightly, but he quickly collected himself. "Reputations are only at risk if someone is around to talk. Now, I'm going to give you a choice. Either you can come with us quietly," he extended a hand, "or I'll have to make you."

Isaac stared at Alex. Now he saw what was happening, but why was Alex doing this? "And where do you plan on taking me?"

"There's someone that would like to meet with you; discuss certain…_matters_ with you."

"Thought so. Sorry Alex. No can do." Isaac waved a hand before putting both in his pockets and started to walk between Karst and Agatio, who surprisingly did nothing.

"Isaac. This is an awesome opportunity. This man can help you become strong beyond belief." Isaac didn't respond. "No? Fine then. You leave me no choice…"

The ground vibrated and spikes of solid ice twice his width shot up, trapping Isaac between it and the three upperclassmen. Isaac whirled around to see Alex with his hand opened towards the ice, blue rings of energy flowing over him.

"A-Alex?"

---------------

Sheba's eyes turned back to normal. "Isaac's in danger."

"Well we kinda figured that." Garet balled a hand into a fist in frustration.

"Come on," said Felix. "We have to find him. Talking about it is just wasting time."

Ivan's eyes started glowing again as well. "I'm sensing Isaac's energy…this way."

The group of six hurried in the indicated direction, Ivan and Sheba leading the way.

---------------

Isaac was thrown against the wall of ice spikes by a blast of Mercury power and fell to the ground. Since when did Alex have Psynergy! "Alex…," gasped Isaac as he got to his feet, hugging his middle with one arm and moving away from the ice, "why are you doing this!"

"Like I said, you leave me no choice…" With a flick of the wrist, jagged ice shards appeared above Isaac and shot down. Isaac started to cover his head with his arms, but stopped when the familiar golden glow surrounded him. Vines erupted from the ground around him, forming a loosely woven shield right in front of him and blocking the ice.

Isaac looked up at the vines. "What tha…where did that come from?" he whispered to himself.

"So, you have figured out how to use your Venus powers. Impressive, considering how you did it on your own. But can your weeds protect you from everything?"

Almost as if on cue, Agatio stepped forward and let loose a wave of fire that burned a gaping hole in the shield. Karst then took her turn, unleashing another fire attack that seemed to take the shape of a dragon before striking Isaac and knocking him back to the ground.

The ground rumbled again beneath Isaac. He had barely raised himself on his elbows before a ring of water shot up around him.

Alex's eyes were shining pale blue and he had his hand outstretched towards Isaac. "Deluge."

At the command of Alex's cool voice, the water seemed to fall inward from the top and was quickly filling Isaac's prison and lifting him up.

---------------

"Man! Where is he?" Garet was getting impatient. Isaac was in danger, but there was nothing any of them could do until they found him.

"I…I don't know…" Ivan's eyes returned to normal. "I can't get a lock on him. Sheba?"

Sheba shook her head. "I only know that he's close."

"But, how else are we going to find him? There must be hundreds of meeting places all around this school," said Jenna.

As if in response to her question, the ground vibrated for a few seconds before stopping as quickly as it had begun.

Felix paused. Something familiar tugged at the back of his mind. "Isaac?" He whispered the name to himself, the others being too distracted to hear.

Jenna looked around. "Someone's using Fire Psynergy!"

There was another vibration. Mia now looked around as well. "Is that…Water Psynergy I feel?"

Sheba turned to her. "Fire and Water Psynergy? Can you tell which way?"

Mia rotated slowly in place. "I think it's…this way." She took a step in the said direction. "Yes. It's definitely this way. A-And it's strong. Come on!" She broke into a run, Jenna agreeing and everyone else following on their heels. Soon, the group rounded a corner and Mia came to a dead halt.

Garet looked around her. "What the heck is this!"

At the other end of the long building, but blocked off by a chain-link fence, large spikes of ice formed a short wall in one place, and the smoldering ruins of a wall of what looked like vines was collapsing near a column of water. Three people stood between the building and the water column.

"Isn't that…Alex?" said Jenna quietly.

Mia nodded. "I recognize the other two. That's Karst and Agatio."

Felix focused on the column of water. There was a shadow inside, and he sensed that same familiar feeling again. Then it came to him. That familiar feeling seemed to have something to do with Venus Psynergy, which meant that the shadow was…

"Isaac!"

---------------

Isaac couldn't breathe. The water had surrounded him so fast that he had barely managed to get a small gasp of air before he was submerged. The water was pressing in on him from all sides, and the cold liquid caused him to quickly lose what little breath he had. The only natural water source anywhere near Vale was the river, yet Isaac found himself drowning in his own watery grave.

Finally, Isaac stopped struggling and gazed upwards. It was darkness on the sides, but above him…Isaac could see daylight shimmering above. Was this for real, or was he just having the nightmare from the other night again...? He couldn't move, the feeling of the watery hands holding him in place.

As a cold numbness came over Isaac and he went limp, the golden glow faintly radiated around him and he thought he heard faint whispers at the back of his mind.

---------------

"Isaac!"

"Argh! I can't get this lock opened!" Garet struggled with the lock on the gate set in the fence, but the chain and padlock weren't giving in. Figured that they had found the area from that side instead of the side without the fence.

"Out of my way!" Jenna pushed Garet aside. "I'll just melt it off!" Her hands began to glow red, but she only succeeded in turning the lock into a solid ball of metal. "What!"

"Forget the lock. Hurry up and climb over," Sheba said coolly. Jenna looked up to see that Felix was already going over the top. As the others started to scale the metallic barrier, the ground vibrated again. Giant thorns shot up around Alex and the two Mars Adepts, forcing them back.

"What?" Alex couldn't entirely focus his energy on his water attack as he dodged the thorns. Finally, the thorns stopped appearing, but the damage had already been done. Karst and Agatio managed to avoid the attack as though they had advanced experience. Alex, however, had a torn pant leg with a long cut underneath and slight tear in his denim jacket, but the distraction had also succeeded in causing the water column to collapse.

Isaac landed hard on his back, but managed to roll over as he coughed up the water he had breathed in. Alex stepped closer, but a stone spear shot up before him. Isaac was soaked, and he was shivering uncontrollably.

"Th-that's what you get for…m-messing…with me," said Isaac between gasps.

Alex gritted his teeth. "That was just a lucky shot." He stepped around the spike and started to advance towards Isaac, but was suddenly distracted again.

"Isaac!" Alex stopped as Mia ran to Isaac and helped him to a sitting position. Garet, Jenna, and Felix got in between the two parties. There was no sign of Ivan or Sheba.

"Why don't you just go back to whatever rock you crawled out from under, Alex?" said Garet.

"We don't exactly want the fact that we put someone in their place to appear on our records this close to college," said Felix. "Especially if that place is six feet underground."

Jenna grinned. "I don't know, Felix. The flower business might suit Alex. Can't you just see him pushing up daisies?"

Alex faltered, and Isaac looked up in time to notice another brief change of expressions. What was going on here? Did Alex actually look worried?

"Jenna? Garet? Felix? How did you…" Alex paused, returning to his former overly-confident self. "Not that it matters. I'll just have to take the rest of you down as well." He held out a hand and the blue energy circled him again.

"N-no…" murmured Isaac weakly between the girls.

"Cutting Edge!" Three crescent waves of blue energy shot from Alex's hand.

Without thinking, Isaac was scrambling to his feet and stumbling as he ran to his friends.

"Isaac! Wait!" shouted Mia, but he didn't stop.

_No one else. No one else is going to be hurt._ Isaac reached his friends and shoved them all aside and to the ground. _No one else...because of me._ He took all three hits before he even had a chance to move. The force of the blows sent him flying backwards to the ground where he finally tumbled to a stop on his back. Mia failed to hold back a short scream.

"Isaac!" yelled Jenna.

"What the-? Isaac!" Felix hurried to the unconscious Adept's side and shook him roughly. "Isaac! Wake up! C'mon, Isaac!" Garet looked back at them before turning to Alex, looking absolutely furious.

"You'll pay for that one!" He charged at Alex, who seemed stunned at his own attack, and pulled back his fist.

A sudden blast sent both Garet and Alex falling backwards when they had been no more that a yard apart.

"I think this has gone on long enough," said a male voice.

"I agree. If I really wanted to watch so much lame drama, I'd have stayed home and watched some soap operas," came a familiar feminine voice. The smoke and dust cleared to reveal the speakers.

Garet gasped. "Menardi!"

Minardi sneered down at the boy, but turned her attention to Alex. "I must say though, that was a _spectacular_ performance from our newest addition. Though, I believe the orders were made clear that the boy was to be kept _alive_."

Alex glared up at the blond defiantly as Karst and Agatio snickered on the side. Alex ignored them. "Yeah? Well, you try taking him on sometime!"

"What? You know, I really don't like your attitude, you insolent little-"

"Knock it off you two," said the man. He was tall with pale skin and blue hair that covered one eye, seemed rather strong, and wore a long blue cape he kept closed around himself.

Menardi growled under her breath. "But Saturos, he was getting a smart mouth-"

"I'm not here to referee your many disputes, Menardi. Let's just get what we came for and go. Alex! Get to your feet before I use you for target practice!" Saturos headed for Isaac, but Felix stood and once again got in the way.

"You're not taking our Isaac anywhere!"

"Is that so?" In one swift movement, Saturos threw back his cloak on his left side and used his right hand to draw out a long, jagged red sword that he held out so that the tip was mere inches from Felix's face. "Would you like to reconsider that thought?"

"Felix!" Jenna got to her feet and started for her brother.

"Stay back Jenna!" Jenna obeyed. Felix stared at Saturos unflinchingly, as though he wasn't about to have his head cut off. "Isaac isn't going anywhere," he repeated calmly.

Saturos grinned. "I like you kid. There's only one other person I know of that doesn't flinch when I do something like this. Menardi doesn't count. She knows I can't hurt her. Now, step aside."

"No."

"Fine." As smoothly as he had drawn his sword, Saturos had hit Felix in the stomach with the hilt of the blade, knocked his feet out from underneath him with one foot, grabbed him by the shirt collar, and thrown him aside where he rolled to a stop.

"Felix!" Jenna ran to her brother.

Felix lay on his back, desperately trying to regain the breath that had been knocked out of him. With Felix out of the way, Saturos sheathed his sword, kneeled, and lifted up Isaac to hang over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Let him go!" cried Garet, jumping to his feet and running at Saturos.

"Now why would I do that?" He held up a hand that started glowing red. "You should know, I have more skills than just using a sword." Garet stopped.

"Garet, please," begged Mia, glancing between Garet and Felix. Garet struggled with himself. There was nothing he could do against these people, yet he would never forgive himself if he just stepped aside and let them take Isaac.

The sound of vehicles could be heard approaching, and soon two old looking vans had come around the corner and stopped near Menardi and Alex.

Saturos grinned. "Looks like our rides are here." Saturos seemed to study the vans for a moment before saying, "Change of plans, Menardi. We're taking all of them."

---------------

Garet stared at the floor of the van. Everything had happened so quickly, and all of them had been powerless. People in protective suits had jumped out of the vehicles and had all of them in the back of the vans before Felix even had enough air in him to move on his own. And they weren't your everyday form of transportation. There were no windows in the back, the interior looked new compared to the exterior, and a wall with one small window separated them from the front compartment. Thin benches were attached to the side walls, but they were cold, hard metal that would make anyone hurt if they sat there long enough, especially when going over a bumpy road.

Before the suits had closed the doors to their van, Garet had caught a glimpse of the vehicle Isaac was being placed in. Instead of gray metal, the interior of his van was white with purple bands running on each wall. Isaac's hands had not only been tied, but were also trapped in some holding device that would keep him from even moving a finger if he woke up. At least three or four guards had gotten in back with him. Were they really that _afraid_ of him?

"Felix? Are you doing any better?" asked Jenna.

Felix tried to speak, but instead broke into a coughing fit, so he just nodded. There wasn't any point in complaining.

"Garet?" Garet looked up. Jenna tried to smile. "We'll figure something out. We'll get him back."

Garet nodded. "But why would they want Isaac so badly?"

"Did you see all those precautions they took with him? And that's just when he's unconscious," remarked Mia. "I'd hate to see what they would've done if he was awake."

"Probably would've knocked him out again," said Garet. Felix coughed some more.

"So, Alex is a Mercury Adept. That's something I didn't see coming," coughed Felix.

"Don't talk Felix, or you'll never catch your breath," said Jenna quietly. Felix was putting on a good act, but she could see that her brother's condition was somehow gradually getting worse.

"But, if they already have Adepts, why do these people want Isaac so badly?" asked Mia.

Garet leaned back. "Remember what Ivan and Sheba said? Adepts other than those of Jupiter aren't supposed to start developing Psynergy until their teens. Isaac started when he was seven. I guess that must mean something to these people."

---------------

After what seemed like forever, the van turned around and started backing up. Once stopped, the doors were flung open and two people in suits got in.

"Let's go," said one, brandishing a strange gun-like weapon. Outside, more people were wearing either the full suits or guard uniforms, and most of them were armed. The teens obeyed and found they were in some warehouse-like area. Another van backed up beside them and the doors were opened.

"Let me go!" A ramp was put against the back of the van and two suits appeared, dragging a struggling Isaac by the arms, his hands still bound. "I swear, when I get out of here, I'll have the FBI and CIA and every other agency all over your sorry--!" One of the guards had struck Isaac with the butt of his weapon.

"That should take care of him for a while," said one of the suits as Isaac slumped to the floor.

"Isaac," whispered Mia under her breath.

"Be careful with him!" shouted a voice as two suits started lifting Isaac onto a stretcher. Turning, the teens saw an elderly bearded man hurrying forward. He wore small round spectacles and was dressed in a white lab coat. "I said be careful! No doubt he's even more dangerous unconscious than when he's awake with his hands free!"

"Then why did you order him unconscious?"

The old man grinned. "This boy has no need for his hands to use his powers when in danger. At least with him asleep, he's less likely to start an earthquake." The people around him looked at Isaac and edged away.

"Doctor Kraden! Do you still wish to scare my men with your nonsense stories? Come now. Why don't we just see to it that the boy reaches his new…_holding quarters_ without any trouble?" Another man with a graying black beard appeared.

Kraden gave a slight bow of the head. "Iodem. Of course; that would be the best course of action at the time."

Iodem nodded and walked away. Kraden glared at the man's back and sighed when he was gone, his shoulders drooping until his eyes fell on Isaac again. "Well, you heard him! Get this young man to his room!"

With a quick "yes sir", Isaac was rolled away.

"Isaac!" cried Mia, stepping forward as if to follow and catching Kraden's attention in the process. Garet and Jenna grabbed her from behind by the shoulders.

"It's OK Mia," said Jenna quietly. "I'm sure he'll be fine. They need him in good shape." Mia felt tears welling up in her eyes as the stretcher disappeared.

"And who might you four be?" Kraden had walked over and now stood just in front of some guards, staring at the teens.

Garet glared down at the man, who was a good two heads shorter. "What's it to you?"

"Ah. Of course. His friends. How silly of me. So sorry that you got mixed up in this." Kraden hesitated, then spoke to the lead suit. "Take them to my meeting room." Without looking back, Kraden left.

---------------

Isaac's head was spinning as he slowly gained consciousness. He felt sick to the stomach and hurt all over. Finally, he regained enough of his senses to try opening his eyes, but everything was white and cloudy.

"Good. You are waking up." The voice sounded far away, and at the back of Isaac's mind it seemed familiar.

Isaac tried opening his mouth to speak, but could only let out a weak moan.

"Save your breath, Isaac. You shall be needing your strength." The owner of the voice stood and moved away. Through the fog Isaac could see something blue-green moving away from him. The sound of a door opening could be heard and the object vanished, but low voices could be heard somewhere in the distance.

"Is he awake yet?"

"He is very weak right now. That tranquilizer is wearing off slower than usual."

"Will he be okay?" That voice. Was it…Alex?

There was a pause, and then, "Perhaps someday, if he is not destroyed first."

Silence. The door closed and Isaac was left to lie where he was. The word "destroyed" echoed in his head, but the word couldn't register in the mist as he slipped back into darkness.

Absolute darkness. Absolute…silence.

--------------------

Yuja: How was that one?  
Isaac and Jenna: ………  
Yuja: Um, guys?  
Isaac: It's…different. I'll say that.  
Jenna: Not what I was expecting when you started this story.  
Yuja: Um, yeah. I wrote most of this chapter when I wasn't myusual self. The ending got even more serious because it was written right after I found out my grandma had cancer. But that was over real quick and she's all better now… and back to nagging me daily about eating right -.-;;  
Jenna: What's wrong with you Isaac?  
Isaac: Do you enjoy torturing me?  
Yuja: Heh heh…no comment. So, what does everyone else think? If anyone doesn't know who the main bad guy is by now…well, there's noting I can do for you except say you should read the next chapter. I promise he'll be in it.

**raitei** -- People seemed to be really into the idea of pairings. Personally, I prefer Mia+Isaac and Jenna+Garet because that's what I've thought since I 1st started playing, but then TLA got me confused when Sheba was teasing Jenna about Isaac. oO Maybe she likes both. Oh well. For now, I'm not looking at having any real pairings, though there may be some traces here and there.

**Kd7so**v -- You had 3 AP tests too? I'm convinced that those things are made by angry little oldpeople that like to torture the younger generation. Hope this chapter explained a little more about Alex and his access to advanced technology.

**Zaurak** -- Yeah, I guess I did make Alex overly macho at the start. Glad to hear that the new Alex is better.

**libby** -- Don't feel bad about it. It got me to update quicker, so I should actually be grateful.

**Daidairo** -- There's that many with fluff? I usually stay away from the romance stories, unless there's action/adventure. Then I figure it's safe. :-P The Feizhi thing was part dramatic effect, part comic relief.

**Meneil** -- n.n;; Um, sorry. Isaac got hurt, and Alex was a jerk. But don't worry. I tend to like happy endings over angsty ones.

**Spirit Seer** -- Here's the newest chapter. They got there in time, but I don't think it really counts as saving him. But the story just wouldn't be complete if I never got around to the "bad" guys. I think this story kinda goes into the idea of "not everything is as it seems," and it might not be until the end that the real alliances are made clear. n-n

**Souungo** -- XP Note to self: put up protective barrier before giving spaced-update-warnings. Other than that, I'm glad you seem to like it so much.

Thanks again for all the reviews. Not sure when the next chapter will be out, but it looks like I might have most of it already done. I'll definitely try to get it out sometime this month.


	14. Captured

The New Kid

Chapter 14

Yuja: Finally! I made it to Chap. 14!

Isaac: She's trying to kill me.

Yuja: Like I'd ever kill you in one of my stories… Oh, wait, I did…

Isaac: (turning pale)

Yuja: Don't worry. Not only did I take that poem/story down, I'm not looking at killing you in this one. Besides, you're the main character!

Isaac: (cheering up slightly)

Jenna: Didn't you say that when you watched that Titanic movie? Right before the lead guy died?

Isaac: (turning pale again)

Yuja: Er…well…I uh…Let's do the disclaimer!

Ivan: Yuja doesn't own Golden Sun, or anything else that's copyrighted material.

Jenna: Hey! That's my line!

Yuja: And sorry if all the jumping around in this chapter gets confusing. I know this chapter is long, but I couldn't exactly find a good break that would keep it at a decent length. AND I HATE THESE STUPID SPACERS! Forgive me if I forgot to replace any of the missing breakers with THESE CRAZY SOLID LINES that the site has kindly supplied to replace the ones I had been using since I started. (please note extreme sarcasim)

* * *

"Let us out of here! Hello? If anyone is out there, you'd better let us out right now! Are you listening to me? Hello? Hello?" 

"Jenna, would you please stop making so much noise? It's giving me a headache"

They were in a room that looked like it was meant for business meetings. There was a long table surrounded by chairs in the center. More chairs lined the two longest walls. Jenna stopped banging her fist on the door and turned back to her brother. Felix was sitting in one of the chairs with his head resting on one arm on the table. Giving the door one last angry look, as though the people behind it would see, Jenna walked over and sat in the chair next to Felix.

"Felix. Please, just let me try to heal you," whispered Mia. She was in one of the chairs against the wall behind him.

Felix hugged his stomach with one arm. "No Mia. If they want Adepts so badly, then neither you nor Jenna can risk being caught using Psynergy," he whispered back. He started coughing again, his breathing shallow. He hadn't realized until now just how injured he was from his encounter with Saturos.

Garet, who had been pacing around the room, looked from Felix to the door. After a short pause, and another bad coughing spell from Felix, Garet marched to the door and pounded it with his fist, only louder than Jenna had and almost threatening to break down the door. "Hello? If anyone is out there, we need a doctor or something in here! Hello? Open this door!"

There was a clicking noise and the handle started to turn. Garet took a few steps back, but got ready to cold-cock who ever stepped in. The door opened slowly and a man in his mid twenties with sea-green hair and sunglasses entered. He wore dark blue slacks, a teal button-up T-shirt that was tucked in, and an overcoat that went to his knees and was the same color as his pants with gold trim. Garet jumped towards the man and launched forward a fist, but the man lifted a hand and caught the punch. Stunned, Garet stopped in his tracks as the man closed the door gently behind him, still holding Garet's fist. The girls jumped to their feet.

"If you think fighting will aid you in saving your friend, you are sadly mistaken." The man gave Garet's fist a light shove, and Garet stumbled back a few steps, staring wide-eyed at him.

"Just who do you think you are?" demanded Jenna. "We want out of here right now, with Isaac! You can't keep us here!"

The man held up a hand again for silence. "I know." He glanced around as he pulled some kind of remote from his pocket. There was a faint double beep. The man nodded to himself before pressing a button. There was another beep and he looked satisfied. "The security cameras to this room are now off. Well, it is more like they are seeing prerecorded images of you in this room." He stepped further into the room.

"W-who are you?" questioned Mia. "Where is Isaac?"

"The people here call me Picard. I recommend you do the same. As for your friend, I have just come from tending to him. He was given an injection to keep him under control. However, it is taking longer than normal to wear off, no doubt due to his current lack of energy. Hopefully, he will recover quickly…for everyone's sake."

"C-can we see him?" Felix gasped, but instantly regretted it as he started coughing harder.

Picard went over to Felix, gently moving Jenna aside.

"Leave my brother alone. He's hurt enough!"

The man ignored her and kneeled on one knee beside Felix, holding a hand to Felix's sweaty forehead. "What happened." Felix started to answer, but shuttered and coughed some more. He could barely breathe now, and he was starting to look rather ill.

"That guy – Saturos – hit him in the stomach and knocked him to the ground," said Mia.

Picard removed his hand and sat in Jenna's previous seat. "Can you sit up?" Felix could just barely comprehend much beyond the pain now, but he managed to raise himself up on one elbow before Picard helped him up the rest of the way. "I am afraid I am running low on energy at the present time. However, I will try to heal him as much as I can for now."

Felix was still holding his stomach, and Picard placed a hand on Felix's. A blue glow like Mia's emitted from Picard's hand and moved to Felix. After a moment or so, the light faded and Picard pulled away, standing and moving to a chair along the wall.

"Felix?" Jenna quickly sat in her chair again. His breathing was returning to normal as he opened his eyes again, though he looked very tired.

"Jenna." He gave her a slight grin.

"Felix! You're OK!"

"Ack! Jenna! Not so tight! You're hugging me too tight!"

"Oops. Sorry."

Garet stood near Picard. Psynergy didn't surprise him much anymore. "Thanks."

"The initial injury was not so bad. No doubt the sudden movement and transportation here caused it to worsen." There were beads of sweat on Picard's forehead. "I only wish I had more of my Psynergy left, but I used almost all of it just trying to revive Isaac."

"How is Isaac? What are you going to do to him?"

"First, I wish to get this matter straight. If you think I want Isaac here, you are sadly mistaken. Isaac is a fine young man who deserves a far better life than the one he currently lives. If I could, I would release Isaac immediately. However," Picard stood, "he is not the only prisoner in this establishment." Picard raised a hand and slowly removed his glasses. Garet gasped and took a step back.

Yellow. Picard's eyes were _yellow_. Like a cat's. He also looked younger without the shades, like someone only a few years older than Alex. But there was something about him that made him seem far older, far wiser.

"W-what are you?"

Picard pocketed his glasses. "I am a descendent of an ancient race, and the last in the bloodline of a noble family. For hundreds of years, my family has served under the great King Hydros himself, ruler of Lemuria."

"But, I thought the legend of Lemuria was just a myth," said Mia, remembering stories she had heard as a child.

Picard nodded. "Lemuria is a well hidden civilization. Few have ever left it, and even fewer have ever made it back alive."

"But what about you?" asked Felix. "If you're telling the truth, then what are you doing here?"

"I was…ship-wreaked. As the head of King Hydros' personal army, I was given a mission of utmost importance. It required leaving Lemuria, a feat that had to be done in absolute secrecy. To completely leave the realm of Lemuria is to forfeit citizenship. Not even my own family knew of my plans. To tell them would only have placed them in danger of exile." Picard started to slowly pace around the room. "My ship was almost ready, but something went wrong. I won't go into details just now, but I was washed out to sea in my ship by a massive tidal wave. What crew I had was lost in the storm, and I lost consciousness. My memory is…_clouded_ as to what happened next, but I was discovered by Master Iodem. He recognized me as a Lemurian and took me to his superior. We Lemurians live for long periods of time, and the man that owns this place wanted my secrets for long life. For years now, I have been forced to produce copies of the Lemurian Draught to sustain that man's life. However, my potions are growing weaker, and are gradually losing effect on him. That has made him increasingly desperate for a solution, and that is why he has now captured your friend as well. Isaac most likely possesses a powerful healing Psynergy not seen in ages, and my Master wishes to use that Psynergy to achieve his dream of immortality."

There was a pause as the teenagers absorbed this. Then Mia finally spoke. "Who is this man? We know the names of Iodem and that scientist Kraden, but we don't know the name of the man who ordered them to kidnap us."

Picard sighed and stared at the group with his golden eyes. "His name is…"

* * *

"Lord Babi." 

"What is it now, Iodem? Was the boy apprehended?"

Iodem bowed in the gloominess of the room. "Yes, milord. Your plan to use Alex worked wonderfully."

Babi grinned. He was a withered old man with a beard that would touch the floor when he stood. However, he was currently under over three layers of blankets in his oversized bed. "I knew it would. I have that foolish Mercury Adept right in my grip. Isaac no doubt tried not to greatly harm Alex, a factor that added to the success of today's capture. How did our young Proxian friends fare?"

"They assisted in the capture. However it seems that they left the greater portion of the fight to Alex."

"No doubt a test of his limits. And what of Saturos and Menardi?"

"They witnessed the entire battle, milord. Saturos had a bout with one of Isaac's friends, and all present at the fight were caught."

"You caught his friends?"

"Yes, milord."

Babi considered this for a moment. "Is Isaac cooperating yet?"

"No, milord. The anesthesia has yet to wear off."

"Does he know his friends are here?"

"Doubtfully, milord."

"Very well then. Keep his friends here. If using Alex worked this well, I can hardly wait to see Isaac's reaction when we pull forward someone he actually _cares_ for." Babi grinned before he gave a hacking cough. "And find Picard! I need more draught, and I want it stronger this time."

"Yes, milord." Iodem bowed and exited the room.

* * *

"Isaac? Isaac, can you hear me?" 

Isaac slightly opened his eyes, but the fog from before was still there. "W-who…"

"Take it easy. You'll need the rest."

That voice. Isaac had never heard it speak in such a tone before, but he could still recognize it. "A-Alex?" A cold feeling flowed over Isaac and his vision cleared a little. Mercury Psynergy? He could now see someone with blue hair looming over him. "I-is that you?"

"Just hang in there, OK?" He sounded almost worried, though he was obviously trying to hide it. There were footsteps in the distance and some voices. "Gotta go." Isaac saw Alex's outline moving away. A door opened and closed, and Isaac was alone again.

* * *

"So this creep's name is Babi, huh? What, did his parents run out of name ideas?" 

"Garet, Lord Babi is a powerful man and should not be taken lightly. He was once the ruler of Tolbi, and is now over 150 years old."

"150 years old!" exclaimed everyone.

"Good grief! Just what is that guy on!" said Jenna.

"My Lemurian Draught."

Jenna crossed her arms. "It was just an expression."

There was a beeping sound and Picard pulled the remote from his pocket and pressed a smaller button on the side. "Yes?"

"Picard. Get going. Iodem is coming towards you."

"Okay." Picard pressed the button again. "I have to go now. If anyone should ask, this meeting never happened." He started for the door.

"Wait. What about Isaac?" asked Mia.

"Have patience, Mia. There are more people here besides just me that want to help Isaac. And do not let anyone know that any of you have Psynergy."

"Any of us? But only Mia and Jenna have Psynergy," said Felix.

Picard's back was to them, and they couldn't see him smile to himself. "Yes. Of course." Then he left.

Within a minute of Picard's departure, footsteps could be heard outside. There was a clicking sound as the door was unlocked and opened. Four people in the full suits from before hurried in and stood near the door. Iodem stood out in the hallway with another two.

"Get them out and moved to their new holding chambers. You know the rest of the orders." Without another word, he walked away.

* * *

"Did you have a good chat?" 

Picard closed the lab door behind him. "They are very close to him and each other. I fear for their safety should Lord Babi use them against Isaac."

Kraden stirred a blue fluid in a beaker. "I understand your concern, Picard, but there is not much to be done at the moment. We can't act until Isaac has recovered." There was a pause as Kraden added a powder to the beaker and the fluid turned clear. "Lord Babi has ordered another one of your draughts."

"Already?"

"This sample is almost done, but I'm almost completely out of the main ingredient. I still can't determine the genetic and chemical make up of that strange plant. The only things I can copy are the carbonic compounds, but that doesn't help me find the right proteins to make an artificial duplicate. It truly is a scientific mystery in itself."

Picard didn't say anything. None of Kraden's scientific talk ever made much sense to him, so he just studied some of the jars that lined the shelves on the lab walls.

"The procedure for handling Isaac is ready. All that remains is to restore his strength." Picard looked back to Kraden. The scientist continued. "Lord Babi has sent notices to every scientist here to prepare herbs and potions and whatnot. What worries me is that Lord Babi can be very impatient, and he may carry out the experiment before Isaac can fully recover."

"What? But that would be completely pointless! If Isaac does possess the power Lord Babi is searching for, then he must be at full health to accomplish it, especially since it is his first time!"

Kraden poured the liquid from the beaker to a flask and put a cork in the top. "I know, Picard, but like I said, there isn't much we can do."

Picard thought for a moment. "Alex. We can use Alex. He is already learning to teleport."

"No. Using Alex would not work. While I'm certain he would agree to help, seeing as how he seems to be the only one here that can't keep his end of the bargain, his abilities are simply not developed enough. He still has trouble focusing. Why, he has already been to the medical wing twice this week! No. We cannot risk his life in an attempt to save Isaac if it most likely won't work anyway. Here. Take this to Lord Babi." Kraden handed Picard the flask and went back to his other experiments. "You must be patient, my boy. We must have faith that it will all work out for the best by the end."

* * *

"Some holding chambers," grumbled Garet. "More like a prison to me." 

"I swear, that was the worst understatement I've heard in my entire life," said Felix.

They were in a dark cell near one of the doors, complete with wooden boards attached to the cell walls for seats or even the convenient bed. Brick and stone surrounded them on three sides, a wall of bars made the fourth side, and wire cages shielded the lights on the ceiling. There were seven other cells on the hall before another door at the end, and they all seemed empty with doors slid open.

"How long do you think we have to stay down here?" asked Jenna.

"Who knows. I'm just worried about Isaac," said Felix.

"Guys, what ever happened to Ivan and Sheba?" said Mia.

There was a pause. Garet crossed his arms. "I hope they got away and found some help."

"I think they're alright," said Felix. "We probably would've heard something by now if they were caught."

The door at the far end of the hall opened and three people quickly entered. The sound of clanging bars could be heard. The four friends silently peeked around the corner of their cell.

"I've had just about enough of your attitude, Alex." It was Saturos, and he was holding Alex by the collar against the bars of a cell.

"I-I can't let you do this," gasped Alex, wincing as he was pressed harder against the metal. "It…It wasn't part of the deal."

"Do you think I care what the deal was? You've completed your part. If you weren't _buddies_ with my cousin and Menardi's sister, and Babi didn't need you alive, I wouldn't hesitate to finish you off right now!"

"Leave him be, Saturos," said Menardi behind him. "He's not worth the effort."

"That may be so, but he's not worth the waste in space here either."

"We had a deal. I get you people Isaac Wood, you teach me Psynergy, and no one else gets involved! But you had to go and take all the others with him. You broke the deal so now I'm out of here."

"First off, we weren't the idiots that fought the brat where anyone could intrude. We also weren't the ones to try attacking those cronies of his. And third, where would you go if you left? We know everything about you. Isaac wasn't the only Adept Lord Babi wanted. Didn't it ever occur to you that he chose you for a reason!"

"I don't care!" In a burst of blue energy, Alex was free of Saturos' grip and running - and stumbling - for the door beside the captives' cell.

"Flare Wall!" A wall of flames erupted in Alex's path, bringing him to a dead halt.

Alex spun around to face Saturos. Rings of blue Psynergy ran up and down around him and, without thinking, he yelled, "Teleport!" For a second, nothing happened.

"You idiot!" shouted Saturos, running forward. The firewall disappeared. "You still just don't get it!"

"Wh-what's happening!" said Alex, his voice shaking. The rings seemed to shatter and shimmer in the air around him as a blue light surrounded him. A numbing coldness overwhelmed Alex, making him shiver and hug his shoulders. Saturos stopped.

"Saturos! We have to stop him-"

Saturos held out an arm to keep Menardi back. "We can't."

The light grew in intensity and surged outward. Alex couldn't be seen through the light, but everyone could hear him shouting. Then, as quickly as it started, the light vanished and Alex collapsed on the spot, still shivering from the cold and turning a pale blue as though going into hypothermia.

"Alex? Alex!" Saturos kneeled beside him and shook him. "Alex, wake up. That's an order!"

"He's freezing," said Menardi, rolling Alex over on his back.

"Stupid boy," muttered Saturos, taking off his cape and wrapping it around Alex. "You'd think by now he would know what _not_ to do when he teleports. If he doesn't start thinking, he's going to end up killing himself." He picked up Alex. "Come on."

Menardi nodded. "Right." She ran ahead of them and held open the door beside the prisoners' cell as Saturos hurried out with Alex. They didn't even see Garet or the others. The three visitors were gone for a while before anyone found their voices.

"What…just happened?" asked Jenna, stunned.

"I think we just saw what happens when Psynergy gets out of control," answered Felix. "I wonder if it used to be like that for Isaac."

"So, Alex had a deal with Babi, huh? Sucks for him," said Garet.

"Alex. Isaac," whispered Mia.

"Mia, are you OK?" asked Jenna.

Mia shook her head. "I just…I just can't stand this. It's just not right that Isaac and Alex are being used like this. Neither of them even wanted us to get involved, but we did." She buried her face in her hands and fell back onto one of the benches. "And now both of them are hurt and stuck here."

"Don't worry, Mia," assured Jenna, moving to sit beside her. "Isaac will be OK. And Alex will be too. That's what Pi-"

"Jenna."

Jenna glared at her brother. "What?"

Felix mouthed "_It never happened_," and Jenna fell silent.

"What never happened?" The voice made everyone jump.

"P-Picard!"

The Lemurian was standing on the other side of the bars grinning, but in different clothes than before. The colors were the same, but he was wearing shorts, his shirt was long with gold designs, the jacket had short sleeves, and he wore a bandana with white wave patterns. His boots were also dark blue and the sunglasses were sticking slightly out of a pocket in his shorts.

"Do not worry. There are no cameras on this hall. Unfortunately, I do not have the keys to this area either."

"How long have you been here?" asked Jenna as she stood again. Garet and Felix were still standing from before.

"Long enough," said Picard sadly, looking back to where Saturos, Menardi, and Alex had entered. "I had hoped Alex would have improved at teleportation, but it seems we shall have to fix things a different way."

"What happened to him?" asked Felix. "What was with the blue light and frozen-high-school-senior-slash-bully thing?"

"Teleport is a complicated form of Psynergy. Every generation, only a select few ever realize such a power in a lifetime without the use of special artifacts. Alex is one of those few. However, he has only recently started using Teleport and is – err – _struggling_ with it. You see, in order to teleport, the user must have visited the place he or she plans to go to. Just now, Alex did not focus on his destination. His Mercury Powers backfired and, since Mercury Adepts control water and ice, his body temperature dropped rapidly and caused an almost hypothermic effect."

"Um, Picard?"

Picard looked down at Mia, who was still sitting on a bench and staring at the floor. "What is it, Miss Mia?"

"W-was it like that for Isaac? I mean, when he couldn't control his own powers?"

Picard hesitated. "I am afraid so, and worse. Alex can control his powers, he just decides not to focus properly. When Isaac started, even if he had focused properly, his Psynergy would still have gotten out of control. While Isaac and Alex's powers are special, I have to say that Isaac possesses an even greater power. Alex's Teleport Psynergy can be found in a few people at almost any given time. Isaac, however, possesses a Psynergy level far stronger and far rarer."

"Just how strong and how rare are we talking here?" asked Garet.

"In terms of rarity, Isaac's Psynergy only appears once almost every 500 years, if even that. As for strength, well, it only appears every 500 years for a reason. No one is yet certain of the full potential, but basically, Isaac holds the power of the earth itself, from earthquakes to landslides to making plants fully grown in a matter of minutes. And you can just imagine what other natural disasters can occur as a result of such events. Tidal waves and changes in weather patterns are only two of the possibilities. "

Felix let out a long, low whistle. "That strong, huh? No wonder everyone's after him."

"Lord Babi is not after Isaac for his strength, Felix. He is after a single ability that Isaac's Psynergy only grants to Venus Adepts. However, I fear that Isaac's ability is not developed enough." Jenna opened her mouth to ask something, but Picard seemed to read her mind and added, "The power is called 'Revive' and can save any life form, even if it is on the brink of death. The stronger the Adept, the stronger the Revive. It is even said that the strongest version can revive a person that has already died within a certain time limit. Legend has it that all Venus Adepts could use some level of Revive at one point, but now Psynergy levels have weakened over time and such a power can only be found every half millennium."

No one knew what to say, so they stood in silence. Finally, Jenna managed to speak. "Um…What's with the change in outfits?" It wasn't much, but it beat the silence.

"These are the traditional Lemurian garments. It was everyday wear where I am from, but you may think of it more as my uniform in this land, or at least when I am here. It makes me stand out as a Lemurian. Lord Babi's orders, of course, especially now."

"What for?"

Picard looked away. "Lord Babi plans to force Isaac into using Revive within the next day or so. Of course, most of his lead scientists are against this. Isaac must willingly cast Revive, and he must be in near perfect health, especially when considering how this will be his first attempt. Otherwise, the outcome could be devastating."

"And Babi's willing to risk Isaac's life just so he himself can live longer, huh? Sounds like a certified coward to me," said Garet angrily.

"That may be so, but nothing can be done at this time." Something started beeping and Picard pulled a pager-like item from his belt and read the message. He suppressed a sigh in exasperation. "Excuse me. I am needed in the medical wing."

"Is that where Isaac is?" asked Mia hopefully.

Picard nodded. "Yes, but I am being called on to help Alex now. I shall try to return later." He gave a wave of his hand as a farewell and left, the four friends thanking him as he went.

* * *

Yuja: Well, that was a long one. What does everyone think? Is this length too long, too short, or just right? 

Isaac: Yuja doesn't own "The Three Bears".

Yuja: What was that for?

Isaac: Better safe than sorry.

Picard: Hello.

Yuja: Picard? When did you get here?

Picard: Just now. Felix wanted me to get the Teleport Lapis for him. He's currently in a bit of a jam and Retreat isn't an option.

Yuja: Take it up with Isaac. I gave it to him.

Isaac: Do I have to?

Jenna: Isaac!

Isaac: What! He did this to himself!

Jenna: Give Picard the lapis.

Isaac: Why should I? It's mine.

Jenna: (glares at Isaac, images of flames in her eyes)

Isaac: I suppose it couldn't hurt this time.

Jenna: n.n That's more like it.

**Sorceress Sakura** -- Here's a question: why aren't there any REAL Isaac and co. plushies in stores yet? Thanks for another review. n-n

**epobbp** – Oh, don't worry. I haven't forgotten those two. (grin)

Ivan+Sheba: oO;; Cripes.

**Dracobolt** – Thanks. I'm still getting used to my laptop's keyboard, and I've only recently been able to activate Microsoft Word over the internet, so I finally have the spell check option again.

**Fjord Cannon** – Wow. My mini cliffhanger actually left someone in suspense. n.n Success! Thanks for the review.

**kd7sov** – (suspicious grin) I wouldn't exactly say all that work in the fight was Isaac's doing. Well, it was his Psynergy, but… More on that in future chapters.

**Meneil **-- :-P What do you think of Kraden now? I know Kraden can get annoying, but evil? I just couldn't imagine the guy that way.

Kraden: Did I tell you about how everything in our world is made of the four elements and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah….

Yuja: oO OK, so maybe his constant speeches are evil.

**Spirit Seer – **(big grin) If you think these past chapters had enough drama and action, this is just the beginning!

-.-;; And the suspense over who the lead bad guy is was completely shot many chapters ago. I knew I shouldn't have dragged it out like I did.


	15. You Leave Me No Choice

The New Kid

Chapter 15

Yuja: I have to be honest. I hate the opening to this chapter.

Isaac: Then why'd you write it?

Yuja: Because I was tired, in a grouchy mood, getting ready for finals, and I don't think I could rewrite it to be any better. In the end, this chapter was written over the course of a few months, so you might notice changes in the writing from time to time, depending on my mood when I worked on a particular part. And I just want to get this chapter on up so I can continue with this and my other stories without too many complaints. By golly, I'm not gonna be pinned as the one who doesn't update for two years again.

Jenna: At least not until you forget another story and it sits here rotting until you start getting e-mail requests to continue.

Yuja: Sometimes, I really wonder why I keep you two.

Jenna: You know you would miss us. Yuja doesn't own Golden Sun.

Yuja: And if you notice any areas where the spaces have been deleted, just ignore it. For some reason, I've noticed, this program/site deletes spaces at random places and sometimes even changes punctuation. Real annoy.

--------------------

"Are the medicines ready?"

"Yes, Lord Babi. We have calculated how many potions and herbs it will take, as well as a select number of Psynergy Stones, and have already produced a surplus amount," stated a scientist in a white lab coat.

A door opened in the side of the room and Iodem walked to the bed, handing Babi a flask. Babi took the container, removed the cork top, and took a large sip of the clear fluid. He handed the flask and top to Iodem, who put the cork back in place and set the container on the bedside table before bowing his head and exiting out the side door through which he had entered.

Babi turned back to the scientist. "What are the reports?" The scientist read some numbers and information off his clipboard. "Very well. Proceed with the administering of potions and whatever else you have for his health, but do not give him anything to boost his Psynergy just yet. In fact," he carefully got out of bed and, clutching his nearby cane, opened the drawer in the bedside table. Taking a small item from the drawer, he then limped over to stand before the scientist. "Give him this." He handed a vial to the man. The liquid inside had a faint purple tint to it. The man accepted the vial and read the label. Babi walked back to stand beside the bed. He was fully dressed, but he wore a robe over his clothes.

"Milord, this is-"

"I am well aware of what is in that vial, and I want your team to use it. I don't want any of his Psynergy returning until I say so."

"Yes, Lord Babi." The man bowed and left the room.

----------

Voices. He could hear voices, growing in number and volume. Isaac had been slipping between consciousness and sleep ever since Alex's visit, and was dimly aware of any surroundings. But his senses were starting to sharpen, and the sense of a nearing threat was growing.

Suddenly, something was grabbing him and putting him in a sitting position. His arms and legs where being tied down and, before it could even properly register in his mind what was happening, something pinched his left arm.

"Here," said one voice. "Give him a shot of this in his other arm."

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Lord Babi doesn't want him to use any Psynergy until everything is ready. One shot should do it."

_What?_ The pinching in his arm was restoring some of his strength, and Isaac's vision cleared a little more. People in white lab coats surrounded him; six total. Moving his head to the left, Isaac saw that one was taping a needle in place in his arm. A thin tube connected it to a bag on a stand. To the right, another was cleaning a spot on that arm. A few seconds later, there was another pinch, like a bee sting, but this one wasn't restoring any strength.

A numbing pain was coursing through him from the point, almost completely countering the healing effect from his other side. Isaac tried to squirm or at least move, the feeling of unbearable discomfort consuming him, but every limb was tightly strapped down to the bed. Finally, Isaac cried out, not sure if he could take anymore. There was running outside and the door burst open, and he could hear two more people entering through it.

"What is this? What _is _this?"

"D-Dr. Kraden, Lord Babi ordered us to-"

"What is that?" demanded Kraden, marching over to the man that was slowly and carefully injecting the shot. "Take it out!"

"But sir-"

"Did you not hear me?" Kraden pulled the man's hand from Isaac and took the needle away. "On what authority did you try using this?" The other scientists seemed almost to cower under the old man's rage. "Answer me when I ask a question!"

The scientists jumped. "Lord Babi gave it to me personally," said one. "He doesn't want the boy to use any Psynergy until-"

"So that gives you the excuse to use _poison_!"

"We were only following orders," squeaked the man.

Kraden growled in his throat. "I'm the head of the science department here. You take orders from _me_. If Lord Babi gives you an order, you are to run it by _me_. Incompetent fools. Now, get out of my sight. All of you!" The scientists hurried from the room, the last one quickly shutting the door behind him.

Kraden glared after them, then threw the syringe into the nearest trashcan so that shattering glass could be heard. Taking a deep breath, he returned to Isaac and examined his arm. Isaac looked blankly at the ceiling. He couldn't feel his right arm, and it was getting hard to breathe as the numbness spread across his chest. The discomfort was gone, but so was the rest of his feeling.

"The nerve," grumbled Kraden, checking a chart beside the bed. "Picard, could you please remove the ingredients of that injection? That is, if you still have enough Psynergy. It should fall under a mix of the paralysis and poison categories. Mainly poison."

Picard nodded and moved to Isaac's right side. When Isaac glanced over and finally saw him, sunglasses and all, his eyes went wide. "I-it's you…" he mumbled weakly.

"Save your breath, Isaac. There will be time to talk once you are healed."

Isaac didn't have the strength to argue. Picard placed a hand on Isaac's arm and started using what little Psynergy he had left. Isaac could feel the numbness receding and soon vanish.

Kraden was now to Isaac's left, examining the bag that hung from the stand. "We can leave this one," he said as Picard finished. "It's just a potion and herb compound. Quite effective healing tool. I discovered it myself."

"Master Kraden. What was in that syringe?" asked Picard as he began to untie the teen. "You called it poison."

"It is a mixture that unfortunately I have to take the blame for creating as well." Kraden sighed and marked some things on another chart. "It is one of my many regrets. It causes a paralyzing effect on its victim and drains them of their Psynergy. The reason I call it poison is that too much could cripple an Adept's Psynergetic abilities, or it could actually weaken the Adept for life. It wasn't my original intention, but when I realized what I had done, I destroyed all but one copy of the notes and supposedly all samples of it. However, it seems Lord Babi somehow managed to get a dose or two."

"The copy of the notes; is it safe from him?"

"The only copy exists in my head. It cannot be erased and, as long as Lord Babi doesn't gain mind reading abilities or acquire a Jupiter Adept, they should be safe. I only remembered the formula because I hoped to one day create the antidote, which would actually be the product I intended to make in the first place."

"W-who are you?" said Isaac faintly. He had never felt so weak.

"Sorry. Did we not introduce ourselves?" Kraden came back in view. "I am Dr. Kraden, alchemist and Babi's lead scientist. And I believe you have already met Picard, who has recently become my own self-appointed apprentice." He grinned at Picard, who gave a slight smile in return.

Isaac was staring at Picard. "I-I remember you…I think." He thought a bit, blinking. "You were there when the boulders…and…and the funeral…"

Picard nodded. "It seems he has not acquired any form of amnesia if he can remember me," he said with a smile to Kraden. "I did my best to not stand out back then."

"Excellent. Now, the sooner you recover, Isaac, the sooner we can see about helping you."

"Helping me? But, aren't you one of Babi's people?"

"In a way," said Kraden, finally putting down the chart and standing beside the bed. "But that doesn't necessarily mean we agree with everything he does. In fact, you and Picard here are not so different."

"What?"

"Neither of us ever agreed to come here," answered Picard, looking briefly at the wall as he spoke.

Isaac was about to ask what Picard meant, but there was a knock, the door opened, and Iodem entered. Kraden straightened himself and Picard, whose back was to the door, looked away at the opposite wall, his eyes closed behind his shades as though trying to restrain himself. Iodem looked from Kraden, to Picard's back, to Isaac, then back to Kraden, grinning.

"So, the boy has finally awoken." It wasn't a question. "Very good. Good timing, too. Lord Babi has waited long enough."

Isaac was confused. Hadn't Babi just ordered for his Psynergy to be limited. At Iodem's last words, Picard's eyes had shot open and he stood rigid and stunned. Kraden had briefly lost his balance and had to quickly right himself.

"But, Iodem, he has not recovered properly. He has just woken up. For Pete's sake, this is far too soon!" explained Kraden. "It's all happening too quickly!"

"Then he will start off with his weaker forms of Psynergy." Iodem raised a hand and held up two fingers for the people behind him to see. "Get him ready." Two people entered from behind him, both wearing the full body suits. One pushed Picard roughly aside.

"Doctor," said the other politely, coming around the bed and carefully backing Kraden from the bedside with one arm.

"You can't do this!" exclaimed Kraden. "He isn't ready!"

"Then you can take it up with Lord Babi," said Iodem simply. "Far too much time has all ready been lost due to the boy's lack of cooperation."

----------

Alex ran along the corridor, slowing to a quick walk whenever he passed a window. Picard had come and told him that Isaac had already been taken. _Isaac, you had better be okay_. He shivered slightly. He barely had any strength himself, but someone had to go. Picard had practically collapsed in a chair after telling him, having used so much Psynergy himself in such a short time.

He passed another window and almost fell trying to stop and backtrack. There, in a large room that opened one floor down, stood Saturos and Menardi. It was the training room. As Alex watched, a door in the wall opened and Iodem entered, closely followed by two suits dragging Isaac along between them. He looked barely conscious, but he was still trying to pull back.

Before Alex knew what he was doing, the floor was flying under his feet. Going down a set of stairs, he stumbled and slipped on the last flight but didn't lose his footing entirely until the bottom. He ignored the pain in his knee as he got back up. He could heal it later, but someone had to help Isaac now. He didn't know how he could stop them, but he had to do something.

He finally reached the door and ran through, which probably broke a dozen or so safety rules for the training room, but he didn't care at that instant. The suits were too busy unlocking Isaac's hands from the brace used before to look up, but Iodem turned and approached him.

"Can I help you, Alex?"

Alex shook his head, trying to get his breath back. "No sir. But, Isaac – he's not ready for this."

"That is not for you to decide, Alex. Now, why don't you just head back to the medical wing before I am forced to do anything-"

"That won't be necessary, sir," interrupted Saturos, coming forward. "I'll handle him."

"That would be wise, Saturos. After all, he _is_ your student."

Saturos took Alex by the arm and led him away. "But…Saturos…he isn't ready enough…You can't do this–"

"Listen to me Alex." They were now outside of the room and Saturos held him by the shoulder against the wall with one hand and used the other to point a finger in his face. "I'm going to try being nice to you right now. But if you keep interfering with the procedures, then so help me, I will personally make sure you _can't_ leave your next hospital room!"

"How can you allow this?"

Saturos took a step back and studied him. "What's wrong with your leg?"

Alex looked down. He hadn't realized that he was holding it slightly above the other as he leaned against the wall. The pain was stronger now that he was starting to calm down. "I fell down a few stairs."

Saturos sighed, moving a hand through his hair. "Fix up that leg and get back to the medical wing." He waved a hand in the direction of the said area, then held it to Alex's forehead. "You're still cold." And without looking back, Saturos reentered the room.

Picard. Kraden. Alex had to tell them, so he started for Kraden's lab first. However, a crippling pain shot through his leg and, the leg giving out, he crashed to the floor, landing on his left arm. Gasping, Alex managed to sit up against the wall, holding his arm. This just wasn't his day.

"Crap!" Healing wasn't his specialty, even though Mercury Adepts were supposedly great healers. He was always too busy studying Teleport to practice his Ply technique, and now he was paying for it. Casting a weak Ply to dull the pain so he could stand, Alex tried thinking of Kraden's lab as the blue rings surrounded him. Unfortunately, as the now familiar feeling of weightlessness came over him, the image was replaced by the cell hall where he and Saturos had argued. _No! Wrong place!_ But it was too late as the well-lighted corridor faded out and the darker hall came into view.

----------

Garet was back to his pacing. While meeting Picard had helped moral, Mia had hardly spoken or moved since his last visit and Jenna kept asking Felix if he felt okay. Finally, Garet couldn't stand the silence any longer. He had to do _something_.

"I know! Let's play tick-tac-toe!" Hey, it was _something_.

Felix looked at him like it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. "With what? We don't have any paper or pencils."

"Simple." Garet grinned. "We yell and bang on the bars until someone comes along. Then we order them to bring us what we want and we don't stop the noise until we get it!" Yep. He _really_ needed to do _something_.

"We order them? Then do you think I could get some fries with that?" joked Jenna, giggling.

Garet glared at her. Felix groaned. "What the heck? Why not?" the older teen said sarcastically. "While you're at it, I'll just be here hoping they don't have a Russian roulette or something for the more annoying prisoners."

Garet growled in his throat, but before he could say anything back, a blue light appeared in front of the cell and was replaced by Alex.

"Then again," said Felix casually, seeing Alex, "a Russian Roulette is starting to sound good."

"And just what brings a snake like you down here with us, Alex?" said Jenna angrily as she stood. "Uh, Alex?" Alex slumped to the ground against the opposite cell door, his face pale and clutching his arm. Jenna looked over her shoulder at Felix, who was starting to stand as well. "Man, is he even alive?"

Felix ignored her. "Alex?"

Alex looked wearily up at Felix and the others. "Sorry." He tried to stand, gritting his teeth, which looked awkward as he tried to put on his grin at the same time. "Wrong place."

"Did you just teleport here?" questioned Felix some more, not feeling all too sorry for the Mercury Adept.

Alex feigned a smile and short laugh. "Not exactly intentional, but yeah. Now, if you'll excuse me." The blue rings lit up again, but Alex gasped in pain as the rings burst and vanished. He slid to the ground again.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing right now?" questioned Jenna, not feeling much concern for her older schoolmate either.

"I was, until Picard told me about Isaac being-." He cut himself off, but it was too late.

"Isaac? You've seen Isaac?" asked Garet hurriedly. Mia was staring wordlessly from behind.

"You could say that," answered Alex. "I saw him just before I ended up here. Picard got the crazy idea that I could do something." He looked up at the others, puzzled. "How long have you guys been down here?"

"Er, uh, not long," said Garet quickly.

"How did you know about the hospital wing?"

"Um, well you see, we…"

"Picard told us," answered Felix as though it was an everyday conversation.

Alex nodded slightly, not really believing them.

"Alex? What are you doing down here?" Picard had entered through the door at the other end of the hall and was walking towards them.

"I could ask you the same," remarked Alex with a glare.

"You should move on, Alex. There are guards coming."

Alex started to shift his weight as though going to stand, but Picard reached him and placed a glowing hand on his shoulder. Alex looked up as though to ask "Why," but Picard answered before he could.

"I have access to nearly every area in this building. However, you do not, and it would not do well to have you heavily questioned."

Alex looked at Picard almost angrily and, shrugging Picard's hand from his shoulder, stood in place, his knee healed but still shaky. After a brief and tense silence, the blue rings surrounded Alex and he was gone.

"What was that about?" asked Garet.

Picard allowed a faint grin to mark his face. "Alex is still in training. You could say he was hired simply to help in the capture of Isaac, but there are other reasons as to why Babi would keep him around, much less alive."

"Let me guess, Babi wants Alex's teleportation abilities."

Picard nodded. "Like Isaac, Alex is going through what could be the most dangerous part of his entire life, he is just too self-confident to realize. Now, if you'll excuse me. I may have near unlimited access to this building, but to have my services questioned at such a time would not be of help to anyone." The prisoners nodded in understanding and Picard exited by the door through which he entered.

They knew the guards were coming. Picard had come down for the sole purpose of warning them. But they didn't know how long it would be for the guards to arrive or what their reason for visiting the captives was. So it was rather unnerving when six guards in uniform appeared minutes later and one unlocked and opened the cell so four of them could enter. The four friends stood and moved away. Only two guards stayed out in the corridor, one with the keys and the other seemingly in charge of the whole procedure.

"All right now, two of you are coming with us," stated the one in charge.

One of the guards grabbed Jenna by the arm. "Hey! Let go of me!" She tried hitting him with her free hand, but another guard started to move in to assist the first.

"Hey!" Seeing her in trouble, Felix jumped forward. "Hands off my sister!" Felix attempted to take a swing at the man, causing the man to release Jenna as he stepped back to avoid the blow. With Jenna free, Felix withdrew from the door, holding onto her wrist behind him with one hand, the other hand ready to knock the lights out of whoever touched _his_ little sister.

The two guards started for them again, but the one in the hall figured it wasn't worth the trouble. "Forget them. Just get the other two."

"Mia!" A third guard made a grab for Mia, but Garet quickly pulled her away. Instead, the third and forth guards grabbed him and, holding his arms behind his back, dragged him into the hall. The second guard finally got hold of Mia's upper arm as the first guard blocked Felix and Jenna from their friends.

----------

"Now, Isaac, it's really not that hard, is it? All I ask is that you make this simple flower bloom." Iodem's voice made it sound as though he were talking to a small child, but Isaac still wasn't paying him any mind.

He was tired and felt weak. The potion combo had restored just enough of his strength that he could stand without bending at the knees, and a strange purple crystal in the shape of a small star had restored most of his Psynergy when pressed into his palm, but he simply refused to do as this man told him. He had been in front of the same small rose in the same glass vase on the same royal blue cloth that draped over the edges of the same wood end table for what seemed like an eternity. Around the room were various kinds of greenery and a few pots filled with what looked like stones.

"It's only a flower. Where's the harm in helping it grow? Don't you want to practice your powers some?"

Isaac stood silently. So what if they had him here? It didn't really matter to him anymore, as long as no one else got hurt. He couldn't remember much of what happened before he had been caught. He remembered fighting with Alex, and then-. Everything was a blur after his near drowning. He thought he had seen his friends appear – Mia and Jenna had supported him while Garet and Felix shielded him – but how could they? He must've been dreaming or something. The letter was from Alex, so his friends wouldn't have known where to find him. They probably figured he had skipped meeting them, or had gone on home.

How long had he been here? They must've realized he was missing by now. No doubt they went by his house soon after school just to make sure he was safe. That's just how they were. They were constantly checking in on him. But, as far as he knew, they were all safe back in Vale, and that's exactly how he wanted it.

"Isaac, this is a relatively simple task. I just ask that you make the flower bloom." Isaac raised his eyes to see the single rose. He could've sworn he heard a faint whisper coming from it, like dried leaves being lightly blown across rough ground.

"You're not going to release me if I do, so why should I?" It was the first thing he had said since speaking with Kraden and Picard.

"This is merely a test. A practice run, if you will. You start off small, and work your way up. The more you do, the better your payment." Isaac stood silently. Iodem's temper and patience were wearing thin. "If you do not do as told, I'm sure you realize that _you_ will be the one to pay." The Venus Adept continued to act like a statue. As long as no one else got hurt, he didn't care what happened to him anymore.

Iodem refrained from growling under his breath. After all, Isaac had to give his powers willingly, so Iodem could only do so much…at least to him. He spoke quietly as he moved around the table. "So you won't make it grow. All right then, we'll skip to the next step." In one movement, Iodem swept his hand across the table and the vase went crashing to the floor, the glass shattering around the rose in a puddle of water.

Isaac visibly flinched, staring at the flower. It was so young, it hadn't even begun to uncurl yet. He focused on it and, once again, he heard the whispers in his head, only more strained. The rose was in pain, and he could feel it, just like the dandelion at the edge of the river… This really was what it meant to be a Venus Adept. He raised his eyes to view the table, but there was no whisper, no feeling. That wood was dead and beyond his reach. It left him with a hollow feeling instead.

Iodem bent over and picked the rose up out of the glass and approached Isaac. "I know you can sense it. You didn't just flinch from the sound. You can help it, though. All it takes is a little cooperation."

Isaac looked away from the rose. He couldn't hear it if he didn't look at it, but Iodem moved it so that it was in front of him again. Isaac continued to say nothing, despite the cries of the flower.

"I'll make a deal with you." Iodem moved back to the table and raised the cloth behind it, pulling out another vase with water in it and placing it on the table. "If you heal this shrub," he motioned at a small wilting fern next to the table, "then I'll put the rose in this vase. Then we'll all be happy." Again, Isaac stared at him wordlessly. He couldn't give in. He had to hold on. Sooner or later, something was bound to happen that would get him out of here. If not, then he would just have to wait for them to get tired of him for the day and send him to his room or cell or whatever.

After another moment's silence, Iodem's patience finally ended. "Very well then." Looking to the door, he nodded at the guard standing there, who in turn nodded and exited the room. "It seems you leave us with no choice. If you will not cooperate on your own, then I am forced to use any means possible to persuade you."

The door opened again and the guard returned, followed by four others. Isaac didn't look in that direction, though he could tell they were pulling something or things along with them. As the guards came to a stop behind him, he heard a soft gasp and then "Oh no." Turning his head as little as possible to see the source of the voice, he felt the color drain from his face.

----------

Yuja: And that's where I leave it hanging. Oh, and that "Man, is he even alive?" part originated from a joke between my friends and me that started with the watching of a few Excel Saga episodes. Sorry guys, but I couldn't get Jenna a stick to poke him with this time. Maybe I'll try again later.

Isaac: Wait! You can't leave me hanging like this!

Yuja: Watch me.

Jenna: You'll never hear the end of this from us.

Yuja: I never hear the end of anything from you guys.


	16. Caving In

The New Kid

Chapter 16

Yuja: I messed up.

Isaac: Gee, you finally noticed?

Yuja: Maybe it's just because I wrote it that I'm being so critical, but I think that last chapter needed some serious rewriting. I even forgot to mention the appearances of the other characters. Now I'll have to change parts so the events that were forgotten in the last chapter can happen later and still make sense. Eek! Until I reach the climax, this story is gonna drive me nuts! And then I'm having trouble with some of the Alchemy parts. Between Earth and Wind, I can't remember which was hot and wet and which was cold and dry. I think Earth is hot/wet, but I'm not 100 sure. I know Fire was the hot and dry, and Water is cold and wet…

Jenna: -.-; Now she's going to go through all her notes until she finds that page. Seriously, people, she studies this stuff.

Isaac: -.-; How sad. She's starting to sound like Kraden.

Kraden: Want to know about how-?

Everyone: NO!

Jenna: Yuja doesn't own Golden Sun.

Yuja: And enjoy these stories and frequent updates while you can, people. I move into my dorm this week and start college classes next week, so updates might be slow until I develop a routine of sorts. Weekends will probably be my only writing time for a while, and even then I'll probably be stuck with a bunch of homework. On the bright side, I only have 2 hours or so of classes on Fridays. Yay for 2-and-a-half days of weekend!

----------

Turning his head as little as possible to see the source of the voice, he felt the color drain from his face. There they were, both being held by the arm by a different guard; Garet and Mia, two of his closest friends out of the six. Two of the friends that were supposed to be safely back in Vale were now standing behind him with their hands tied behind their backs. All because of him. One of the four new guards silently moved to stand just behind Isaac.

Isaac turned back to Iodem, who moved forward, rose still in hand. "I was not speaking in jest Isaac. I am willing to do whatever is necessary to get a job done. If you do not start cooperating, then they shall pay as well."

Isaac tried looking as emotionless as possible. If there was ever a time to play dumb, this was that time. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know these people."

Garet stared at Isaac's back in disbelief. Why would Isaac claim to not know him? And that voice. It sounded almost dead. It wasn't the Isaac they knew. Then he remembered what Isaac had told him that day in the park. _I just can't stand the thought of anyone else getting hurt, least of all any of you guys._

Iodem smirked at the boy. "Is that so?" He nodded towards Saturos and Menardi in the corner. Menardi grinned wryly at the two new comers, more for the threatening effect, and moved towards them quietly.

"That girl, she certainly is a pretty young thing. It would be a shame to have her scarred like how you were." Menardi moved closer to Mia, Saturos moving to stay near Menardi.

Isaac fought back the urge to show the slightest concern. If Iodem knew he was getting to him, it was all over. But Iodem knew he was hitting a nerve, whether Isaac admitted to it or not. "It's all up to you, Isaac. Their lives rest in your hands." After another tense silence, Iodem nodded again and Menardi reached for the blue-haired girl.

"Wait!" Menardi pulled back her hand.

Iodem looked back at the person in front of him expectantly. "Yes?"

Isaac hesitated. Iodem seemed ready to give the order again when Isaac continued in a more resigned tone. "I…I'll do it."

"Isaac, no," whispered Mia, but Isaac ignored her.

"But if I do this, then my friends are to remain unharmed. I want them returned to their proper homes and never involved in any of this ever again. And I don't want any family member to get involved either."

Iodem's grin widened. "Of course. Heal the fern first, though." He motioned at the plant. Isaac reluctantly stepped forward, past Iodem, and kneeled at the fern.

Garet tried moving, but the guards held him back. "Isaac, don't!"

Isaac closed his eyes. _I'm sorry_. His hand began to glow. _This plant is…I can feel…_

"Isaac! Don't worry about us! Just don't give up to these people!" His hand connected with the tip of one of the branches, and the glow spread. Garet shook his head, not wanting to believe that it had come to this.

After a short time, the glow faded, but Isaac stayed kneeling, blocking the view of the plant from the others.

Iodem was starting to get anxious now. "Well?" Isaac remained silent. "Oh, for Sol's sake, get up!" He grabbed Isaac by the shoulder and shoved him away. "What's this?" He studied the fern more carefully. The twigs were now a dull gray and the leaves were dark and withered. "This plant is…it's _dead_!" He rounded on Isaac, who was still sitting on the floor where Iodem had pushed him to. "Is this your idea of a _joke_?"

Isaac hesitated for a few seconds. Everything was swirling, changing from clear to blurry to clear, and it made him dizzy. "I-I don't know what happened." He held his head with one hand, wishing that the spinning would stop. "I-I couldn't-"

"All you had to do was bring it a little closer to life, not wipe it out!"

"I-I-" Why was he suddenly feeling so sick?

Iodem grabbed Isaac up by his shirt. "I don't know if you've noticed, Mr. Wood, but this isn't a game we're playing!"

"I-I know! I-I just couldn't-"

"Get him out of my sight!" Iodem pushed Isaac away again. Two of the guards quickly grabbed him up by the arms, but neither was sure of how to act when Isaac suddenly went limp between them.

"Isaac!" Mia moved forward a step, but a hand held her by the shoulder.

"Stay put," said a voice quietly. "Trust me. If his Psynergy takes over, you don't want to be anywhere near him." Mia looked back to see Saturos holding both her and Garet by the shoulders as Menardi moved in only a few strides to reach Isaac.

"Out of my way," she ordered, shoving the two guards aside once they had lowered the boy to the floor. She carefully felt his forehead and the sides of his face, all of which were clammy to the touch. "He's got a slight fever. He might also have the chills once he wakes up."

"What's the matter with him? He's supposed to be stronger than this," fumed Iodem nearby.

Saturos now moved forward. "It was that plant." Iodem focused on the man. "It was all ready beyond his level of healing."

"Isaac is a far stronger Adept right now that you could ever realize, Iodem," came a new voice. Everyone looked up to see the source and found Picard. "Just because his healing abilities are less than perfect, there's another part of his Psynergy that is constantly getting stronger."

"Well then, if he's constantly getting stronger, then why is he out cold?"

"Because that is his power: to share the consciousness of any plant, greenery, or anything else having to do with the earth. However, such an ability has to be controlled, or else this could happen." He motioned towards Isaac. "That fern was already dying and well beyond help. When Isaac tried to heal it, he most likely sensed the threat, but nevertheless tried to save it in exchange for his friends, and so he accidentally experienced what the plant experienced. As this was happening, the fern almost perished entirely, taking Isaac down with it."

"I don't believe this." Iodem glanced around the room and all the people in it. "All this time, we've been tracking a kid who gets sick when a plant dies? Then, just how, exactly, is he supposed to _REVIVE_ things?"

As Picard had been explaining, Menardi had started to cast her own healing spells. Just as Iodem was about to have a fit, Isaac suddenly let out a gasp and his eyes shot open. He then started coughing violently, his eyes darting from one person to another as though searching for something. He had a disoriented look to him, but he instantly calmed down when he saw Mia and Garet to the side.

"Take it easy now, kid." Isaac looked at who had spoken. Not only had it been Menardi, but the fact that she was next to him gave him every reason not to "take it easy." Her hand began to glow again as she reached for him, but he pushed her hand away and scrambled to his feet.

"Keep away from me," he demanded, backing further away slowly.

"I only meant to heal you."

"Yeah, just like how you persuade people?" He rocked on his feet unsteadily, but he somehow stayed standing. Glaring at Iodem and trying to stand upright, he swung one arm to point at his friends. "I want them released! I don't want any friends or family involved!"

Iodem smirked smugly. "You didn't heal the fern."

"It was already dead!" There was a quick vibration as his shouts echoed in the large room, a faint glow surrounding him, but he resumed his normal voice as he finished talking. "I can't-! I can't heal the dead." The glow vanished. His arm fell back to his side as he sunk to his hands and knees. "What's dead is dead. It can't be brought back," he said quietly to the polished floor.

Saturos failed to block Garet and Mia as they shoved past, but as long as their hands were tied, they couldn't get past the other guards that moved to stop them. Picard waited silently to the side as Menardi stood and backed away from Isaac.

Iodem, however, didn't take the short rumble as any warning or cause for concern. "Until you start showing some results, your so-called _friends_ are staying here. We will make you cooperate, one way or another. Now, stand up." Isaac stayed down, his hands clenching and unclenching on the hard, smooth ground.

_Let me control it. Just this once, let me control my own abilities._

Iodem frowned. "I said to get up." When he was ignored again, Iodem scowled as he grabbed the boy up by the hair. "I _said_-."

"Let him go!" From out of nowhere, a ball of flame struck the aging man in the shoulder, knocking him to the ground where he slid into the table. The disruption caused the vase on top to wobble, toppling dangerously until it fell over and into Iodem's lap, soaking him from head to waist. All eyes flew to the one who had issued the attack, and even he looked shocked at his own actions.

Isaac half raised himself, ignoring the sputtering man on the floor as a few guards collected themselves and rushed to help him, and stared at the red-head. "Garet?"

Garet's right hand was straight out in front of him, the charred remains of rope littering the ground around his feet. Garet pulled back his hand to study it, then looked down at the rope pieces, and finally, nearly grinning from ear to ear, looked up at Isaac. "Well," he laughed nervously, "that was new."

----------

"It was still great. Just admit it, Mia." Garet put his arms behind his head as he sat against the wall to his new, reinforced cell.

The four friends had been relocated to a new area that resembled their last prison, but one side of the hall seemed specifically designed for Adepts. Jenna, Felix, and Mia now shared one normal cell with three wooden benches around the sides. Garet, however, was put into a separate one across from them with shining, purple bars and no benches. Only one door served as an entrance to the hall.

Mia crossed her own arms and glared down at him from her standing position. "Yes, and now we're all under even more surveillance, thanks to you."

"What did you expect me to do? They were hurting Isaac."

"What happened next, Garet?" asked Jenna. "Where's Isaac now?"

"I'm not sure. They put my hands in that brace before I could do anything else, and then they wasted no time in getting us out of there and down to here."

"You idiot." Garet frowned over at Felix who sat solemnly in the front corner. "There's no telling what happened in there after you two were taken away. You're actions might have just made things worse for Isaac."

"I wouldn't worry about that," squeaked a small voice. In the hall between the rows of cells, an air vent cover in the ceiling trembled before lifting and disappearing into the darkness. Less than a second later, it was replaced by a boy's face framed by short blonde hair. "Last I heard, Isaac's about to come join you."

"Ivan!"

"Hey Jenna." Ivan grinned. "Did everyone miss me?"

Felix half smiled. "I was wondering how long you would stay up there."

"Oh, so you did notice me? I thought I saw you look up when I kicked that bolt a few feet back. For such a high tech place, there sure is a bunch of junk, especially in these vents. I can't stay long, but Sheba thought it would be a good idea to let you at least know we were here. She's got surveillance covered, and being Jupiter Adepts has its advantages when walkie-talkies aren't an option."

Mia gripped the bars hopefully. "Ivan, how did you get in here?"

"Long story, and now is not the time. Actually, we've got some inside help, and you'll never guess who it is. Oh, and don't worry about things back home. We've got that covered for the next day or so."

"But, who's-?"

"Can't tell you, Garet. If I did, then you would act different around him and that would be suspicious, so you'll just have to stay in suspense for now." Garet seemed put-off by this, but accepted it as a reasonable answer nonetheless.

"What about Isaac?" questioned Felix. "What's happened to him since Garet and Mia were brought back here?"

"Well, ever since hot head here put on his little show…" This phrase was met by several protests from Garet, all of which were easily ignored. Ivan paused, as though listening to something else, before returning his attention to the crowd below. "Actually, you can ask him that yourself. They're bringing him down now, so I'll just be disappearing. Rest assured, things are looking up. But we aren't sure if Isaac should know that we're here. It might cause a change in his behavior, and considering how closely they watch him, we can't take that risk. Oh!"

There was the sound of approaching footsteps outside. When everyone looked back up the vent had been replaced and there was no sign of their visitor. The door opened and the usual mass entered. One guard unlocked and opened the cell next to Garet, two guards led Isaac roughly by the arms, and three more followed behind as backup. Isaac was shoved into his new prison, stumbling until he fell completely to the ground. His hands were still restrained in one of the metallic braces behind his back, and no one even unlocked them before retreating. The barred door was slammed shut and the men left.

Mia held the bars even tighter. "Isaac?" He was laying still, his back to them.

Garet barely moved, staring down at the blonde beside him. "Well, I guess this answers the question of what they did with him after we left. What?" Jenna was giving him a glare that would have made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end if he hadn't been Garet. "At least tell us if you're conscious, bro."

Isaac sighed. "This is why I didn't want any of you to get involved." There was a pause before he spoke again. "What are you all doing here, anyways? I thought you were studying at Felix and Jenna's. Did Iodem send people to pick you up, too?"

Jenna gave his back a confused look. "Don't you remember? We tried protecting you from Alex behind the school, but then you were knocked out and Saturos and Menardi appeared. You can guess what happened after that."

"So, you really were there," whispered Isaac mostly to himself. "I thought I saw you, but... Mia and Jenna were beside me, Garet and Felix were between Alex and me."

"That's right," piped in Mia. "Alex tried attacking Garet and Felix, but you pushed them aside and took the hits yourself."

"When I woke up here, on my own, I thought I had only dreamed it. I hate to admit it, but I…I didn't even worry about all of you. I believed that I had only imagined it and you were all still safe at home." He cringed, causing Garet to look up again.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Isaac managed to get in a sitting position against the wall as well and glanced around. "It's this cell. These bars; they're draining my Psynergy."

Garet sighed. "Yeah, I felt that, too. They probably upped the effect for you."

"H-How long have we been here?"

Felix pulled back his sleeve to check his watch. "I guess you lose track of time here. I don't know when dawn is exactly, but we must be close. Let's just leave it at that."

Jenna groaned. "That explains why I'm so beat."

"We're all tired," stated Mia quietly, "but it's not like there's much we can do about it, unless we take turns napping or something."

Isaac exhaled slowly. "There is something that can be done."

"Don't even think about it," cut in Garet.

"You don't know what I was-"

"Then let me take a wild guess. Do you really think that cooperating with those jerks is going to make this any easier on any of us?"

Isaac stared at the wall in the opposite direction from his prison mates. "If they send you all home, then yes."

"What about us?" asked Felix. "Do you really think it would be any easier on our minds knowing that we left you here, alone and at the mercy of those bloodsuckers?" Isaac didn't respond.

Jenna groaned again as she laid out on the bench against the back wall. "Can we just get some rest for now? Maybe you boys will have better tempers and actually be thinking straight once you get some shut eye."

Felix nodded his agreement. "She's right. There isn't anything any of us can do right now, so we might as well rest and get our strength back. Garet can stay awake to keep watch incase anyone comes by."

"Yeah…wait… Why do I have to be the first?-!-?"

----------

"_Isaac, what are you doing?" A ten-year-old boy looked up nervously from his mother's prized golden rods to find his father standing only a few feet away._

"_Uh…I…um…was just… Smelling the flowers!" The boy stood quickly, putting his feet together in hopes of blocking the sight._

_Kyle raised one eyebrow questioningly. "Is that so? Then, one: where are the training wheels for your bike over there; two: why are there flower pedals stuck on the front end of your bike and in the gears; three: why is there a narrow trail like a bike tire going into the flowers; and four," the man leaned to the side slightly to see around the boy's feet, "why are there pieces of your mother's flowers lying all over?"_

_The boy looked down at his feet. "Sorry, Dad. I just wanted to ride my bike like the other kids at school."_

_Kyle just smiled and shook his head as though amused before kneeling to be eyelevel with the boy. "Are you still worrying about those other kids? I didn't even know you were interested in learning to ride. But, I guess if you're suddenly going to start using that thing," he shrugged, "then I suppose I have no choice but to take Friday off from work and spend the weekend teaching you."_

_Isaac was practically beaming. "Really? You'll teach me how to ride a bike like the other kids?" Kyle nodded with an even bigger smile back._

----------

Isaac opened his eyes, taking a few seconds to remember where he was. Purple glowing bars; his hands restrained is some kind of metal brace; a bad headache. Oh, yeah. He was in some kind of modern dungeon, and his friends were here, too. _Guess I dozed off_. The sound of Garet snoring lightly to the left was the only sound that reached Isaac's ears. _Looks like even Garet was too tired to stay awake._ Isaac smiled faintly to himself, but the reality of the last twelve hours brought him back to his usual depressed self.

"Isaac? Are you awake?"

Surprised that someone else was awake, Isaac looked across the hall to the other occupied cell. "Mia?"

Mia was leaning against the bars in the front corner farthest from Isaac. "You know, even if you did cooperate with those people, you do realize that we couldn't leave you, right?" She spoke quietly, and Isaac thought she sounded tired. Maybe the Psynergy-draining abilities of his and Garet's cells were affecting her as well. Isaac hesitated in responding, and Mia continued speaking. "You trust us, don't you?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you."

"Then I need you to trust me when I say that everything is going to be okay. I can't tell you how I know, but I need you to just trust me on it. Don't give in to those people."

"Mia, what are you-?"

"Will you trust me on that? Will you promise me that you won't sell your life just to save us again?"

Isaac hesitated again, but finally he nodded. "Alright. I promise."

--------------------

Yuja: Aww…isn't that cute? I finally got in some comic relief. I was going to give Garet some lines here at the end, but I went blank on what I wanted him to say by the time I reached my laptop. Oh well. He's got enough lines in his own story.

Good grief, I got a lot of reviews for that last chapter… Makes me extra happy D

**savinglifelessness** -- n-n;; meep! Don't worry, I will.

**Spirit Seer**-- Gee, is it really that suspenseful? Glad you like it so far.

**Sorceress Sakura --**Here you go. Another chapter finished. Now, about your MR stories…

**Fjord Cannon**-- Really? I didn't think that chapter was so grand, but I'm glad someone did.

**Trixie's girl**-- Will do. I couldn't become an actual author if I were to quit now. Fanfics are nice practice, after all.

**epobbp**-- It's only taken me a month to update this. That's almost a record for me! heheh

**Kd7sov**-- I agree; Babi is a heartless,lowlife jerk. At least Saturos, Menardi, Karst, Agatio, and Alex (yes, I think Alex has his reasons for his behavior in the games)had good intentions. Babi was just out to save himself from the beginning. And that last cliffy wasn't really meant to be very…well…cliffy…but you were one of the few that seemed to catch that, so kudos to you.

**Mercury Gold** --Yes, that actually makes since, scarily enough. I couldn't have summed it up any better if I tried.

**Meneil** -- Well, Garet and Mia made it out okay…oh, and Isaac survived too.

Isaac: -.-;; So unloved.

**fuzzy blob of doom** -- n.n;; Is it really that shocking when I update within a few months? I'm starting to think I have a reputation or something.

**Min the Demon**-- Yes, cliffhangers are evil…unless you're the one writing them. At least this chapter didn't end in one.

**a MErcury adept**-- Um, Felix? ((tries looking innocent))

((Meanwhile…in the middle of some desert…))

Felix: I swear that Lapis must have an expiration date or something… (starts sinking in sand)……… -.- Figures.

((Back at Yuja's))

Yuja: I'm sure he's doing just fine wherever he is. n-n;;


	17. It's Not Acceptable

The New Kid

Chapter 17

Meep! Soooooooooooo sorry this took forever. Ran into some problems with grades and family and getting sick a lot and other stuff, got put on academic probation, and all creativity went straight down the drain as far as writing goes. So, unfortunately this is a rather small update, and I'm even more sorry to say that it's more or less a filler chapter. I hope it isn't too boring or too much a disappointment, though. n-n;;

And as probably everyone knows by now, this site doesn't allow writers to submit works with review responses included anymore. Loop hole time! Hopefully starting next chapter (and possibly some for this chapter later), all review responses will appear on my homepage because I don't like responding the way this site has it set up. I might have to move the muse commentary over there, too, just to be safe.

Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks I own the rights to Golden Sun needs their head checked. In other words, me no own it. And I also don't claim all the supposed scientific reasoning given in this chapter to be true, so don't quote Picard on your next geography or science test.

--------------------

Isaac dozed off and on over the next few hours, only really waking up when Felix began to scold Garet for falling asleep. Felix had decided to stay awake after that, considering how the newfound Fire Adept had fallen back asleep before Felix could even finish his rant.

"You could give him a little slack, Felix. These Psynergy-draining cells aren't exactly cruise ship worthy."

Felix sighed and leaned back a little more heavily against the wall. "None of these cells are." He looked between Mia and Jenna still sleeping on their benches. "I just wish I could at least get the girls out of here, but I'd never hear the end of it if I did," he said, finishing with a sad smile at the ground. "There's no way they would leave as long as you or any one of us is stuck here."

Isaac was silent for a bit. "But…what if Iodem tries to use you guys to force me into using my Psynergy? Mia doesn't want me giving in like that again, but…" he sighed, "I don't think I could take not giving in if it happens."

"Isaac." Isaac lifted his head to look back at Felix, who was also now looking at him. "If it comes to that again, you just need to look out for yourself. Those idiots can only do so much since they need you to willingly use your Psynergy. We'll be alright."

Again, there was a pause before Isaac copied Felix's words. "I just wish I could believe that as easily as you."

----------

_Sheba, how's it looking?_

_Iodem's planning to try again sometime soon. Ivan, are you sure we shouldn't-_

_You're the one who had the vision, Sheba. You know we can't help them yet._

_I know, but-_

_We can't afford to make this any worse._

…_Alright._

----------

Isaac was dimly aware of approaching footsteps sometime later, each step somehow working into whatever it was his mind was playing through this time. He tried to wake up, but something seemed to hold him back, making him feel tired and weak. He was surrounded by a violet light and thought he heard the voices of his friends calling to him, while also yelling angrily at someone else, but just cracking his eyes to see figures swimming around him was a struggle.

----------

_You didn't tell me that was going to happen, Sheba._

_I…didn't foresee it… I can't foresee it…_

----------

Kraden leaned back in a black upholstered chair in a corner of his lab. "I must confess, Picard. I still do not quite comprehend this whole – _theory_ shall we say? – on how Isaac's powers can go so far as to control climate, weather, the topography of the land… The list just seems to go on and on from what you have said."

Picard took his hands from his pockets as he too took a seat in a second chair nearby. "In Lemuria, it is common knowledge that water currents are capable of controlling weather conditions."

"Well, you did say you were all Mercury Adepts there."

The Lemurian nodded. "The power Isaac possesses is ancient. If it were to reach its full potential, he would ultimately have control over all the elements with but a flick of the wrist. However, that would take many lifetimes worth to achieve for a normal person, valuable time no one outside of Lemuria has. Thus, such potential has never been reached."

He stood again and started to walk along the wall, absentmindedly glancing at the labels on jars and flasks on the shelves yet not really reading any. "There is a loop hole, though. The topography of the ocean floor is an important factor to controlling water currents, and one with great control over the earth would be able to perform such a feat as changing that layout. Not only that, but he could make deserts of forests and forests of deserts, disrupting air flows and precipitation levels, not to mention levels of oxygen and carbon dioxide and other natural gases in the air that the trees would normally affect."

----------

Lord Babi gave another hacking cough before laying back on the propped up pillows. "What's taking so long?"

"Forgive me, milord. There were some… setbacks." Iodem bowed low.

"This isn't acc-acceptabl-" Babi was cut off by more coughing, this time sounding much weaker when he was able to speak again. "Iodem… This body is turning against me. It's grown used to the Lemurian draughts. I _need_ that boy's Psynergy!" He fell into another coughing fit as he said the last word, his hand resting over his heart when it was over. "Time… is no longer in my favor."

Iodem could only watch silently, but finally nodded before making another bow. "Milord, you have my word I will not fail you."

----------

"Aaron Jerra?"

Aaron looked up at the man wearing a dark suit, tie, and shades. "Y-Yeah?" He had just gotten out of school and arrived at the nearby section of the park with some friends to wait for rides home, though the other kids were already swarming over the jungle gym. He hooked his thumbs in his backpack straps nervously.

"I'll have to insist you come with me." When the boy started to ask why, the man cut him off with, "It concerns your brother Garet. It's urgent that you come along at once."

"But I- I dunno… What's wrong with Garet? Is he okay?"

"That remains to be decided." Before Aaron could pull away, the man had grabbed the boy's arm.

"Hey! You!" The man turned to come face-to-face with a maroon fake leather handbag, though that encounter only lasted until he hit the ground. "No messing with my kid brother, you got that?" Kay stood with one hand holding Aaron's now that he was free, and the other hand held her handbag in a threatening manner while the man fumbled to readjust his glasses.

----------

Kraden nodded to himself as he listened. "I see… So while the four elements are in themselves separate, enough control over one could consequently affect the others. The control over one of the elements, when used in the proper amount, can actually adjust the amount of control over the other three…"

"That is the theory. Fortunately, it has yet to proven." Picard paused in front of the setup used to create the Lemurian draught. "There is… another theory, or rather a story that perhaps holds some amount of truth. The story says that ages ago, in a phase of history lost to the knowledge of most, there was another power; a mass of raw alchemic power that was unleashed unto the world. If this power were left to its own devices, the elements and their Adepts likely would have been thrown into a state of war over it. However, legend tells that this power was instead broken up soon after its appearance when an individual tried to claim it. It was then taken unto three hosts, and once again contained. Alchemy and Psynergy became commonplace for some time, but gradually began to fade again to the point that those that still held the remnants of the power were shunned. After all…"

"…No one wants to be forgotten." Picard turned to see Kraden nodding to himself again. The scholar glanced up at Picard and continued as though to answer an unasked question. "Those that lost the gift of Psynergy… perhaps they felt left out, misplaced, and consequently… forgotten, because they lacked what others had. But then their numbers grew, they needed a reason for the change, superstitions arose, and those with Psynergy became the enemy. Besides, aren't you always the one saying how mankind fears what it cannot understand?"

Picard had to smile faintly at that. "Yes. Yes, that is one fact that shall always remain a truth."

----------

"Name: Isaac Wood. Age: seventeen. Status: Venus Adept. ID number 200103-"

"That will do." The scientist that had been reading off the data glanced over at Iodem, then put down the clipboard. Iodem stared through the glass into the small room where Isaac was being held. The walls were covered in white tiles and the light would've almost been blinding to the Adept laying on the medical table had he been conscious. The only other items in the room were the machines that were monitoring his vitals and keeping him sedated. Each hand was held in a device with a dull Psynergy stone embedded in the top, a yellow light next to the stone showing that there was no transfer of Psynergy to the Adept. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

A shorter man nodded near him and hurried over to another group around a computer system. Isaac's information appeared on the large wall screens, and Iodem turned to find himself staring into the blue eyes of the boy's mug shot. "No mistakes this time."

A smaller team of four entered the tile room, adjusting the monitors and reemerging into the main room a few minutes later. One walked over to a machine near the wall and injected a small blood sample that had been taken, numbers and charts soon appearing on the screens above the device. Iodem smiled slightly to himself as he watched. No mistakes, there couldn't be any mistakes.

----------

"So, what do you plan to do?"

Alex glanced over at his instructor, taking a deliberate sip of his drink as they took a break from training. "What do you mean?"

Saturos' mouth turned up in an amused grin. "Do you really think me to be that clueless?"

Alex felt a slight tinge of panic, but it never showed on his features. "I don't know what you're talking about."

What he didn't expect was to hear Saturos chuckling lightly. "Is that so? Sometimes, Alex, you really make me wonder why Agatio and Karst and the rest of your cronies actually follow you around." He took a sip from his own drink can. "Of course, Menardi would grill me alive if she heard me refer to Karst like that."

Alex was quiet for a few seconds, not sure what to say that would seem normal of him anymore. "Why do you do it, Saturos? You and Menardi… why are you here?"

"If you really want to know that, Alex, I think a better choice would be to ask yourself that same question instead."

"What, we're supposed to be the same all of a sudden?"

Saturos chuckled again, though Alex wasn't seeing the humor. "Far from it, though underlying reasons might have something in common. Alright, that's enough resting." Saturos drained the last of his drink and put the empty can aside as he stood.

Alex swirled his slightly, realizing he still had at least half left. "Wait a minute. Just because you're done means break's over?"

"Oh, so you really do learn at times!"

----------

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun! Okay, so a little suspense, slight comedy, a bunch of jumping around, hopefully no one died of boredom when Kraden and Picard were talking, starting to bring in more and more of the original game details/aspects, and more of Babi coughing up a lung. Fun fun?

And I can't take it, I just gotta write a response to the **20 awesome reviews** chapter 16 got, so I'll make it a general response disguised as an author note 'cause I'm just sneaky like that. ( XD yeah right! I'm as sneaky as a fan at a ball game with a blow horn!) And now, a speedy "author's note."

I'm not answering the pairing question anymore because I've already answered it in probably more than half of the past chapters. My lips are sealed on who all has Psynergy by the end. 5 chapters 'til the end? Even I don't know, but small parts of the final chapters and climax are already written. I'm still being semi-suspenseful on who the inside help is. Ha! I kept my promise on this story being the next to be updated! Yay, I don't have to tear apart my high school English notes to find the alchemy properties anymore! Don't worry, I'm not going to suddenly quit writing these stories and I actually do read ALL the reviews I get multiple times since they (believe it or not) do have an effect on my writing. AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED OR HAS REVIEWED IN THE PAST! It honestly really does make my day better!

So much for quick… I'll write up a real response for all chapter 16 reviews and put them on my site (the link is in my profile) sometime later, possibly next weekend since I have 2 more big tests this coming week.


	18. When Push Comes to Shove

The New Kid

Chapter 18

Phew! I finally got the review responses to chapters 16 and 17 on my site, and it only took 2 months to do it. n.n;

In muse news, Felix managed to escape his fangirls and made it back here in one piece muffled shouts can be heard from the other room. Isaac on the other hand was introduced to my friend's latest diabolical experiment: edible duct tape, or so it's called. Poor guy didn't see it coming.

Felix: ((throws the door open, struggling to escape random fangirls that are clinging to his legs and arms)) O.O For the love of Weyard, HELP ME! T-T

Er… Um… n.n; I'd better go help him. In the meantime, Jenna?

Jenna: ((busy playing Sims 2 and just holds up a sign)) "Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer remark about Yuja not owning Golden Sun here"

x.x And I have run the spellcheck twice on this thing and read through it, so if there are any spelling errors or missing spaces, I swear it's the site and not my typing. Though that might not apply to any grammar errors...

--------------------

Isaac was running as hard as he could down a long hall. He didn't know why he was here, or why he was running. Heck, he couldn't even remember starting to run or how he had gotten here, but he was here and everything in him screamed that he run. The hall itself was narrow and plain white with an unknown light source, and there wasn't any sign of an exit. Almost like something you would expect to find in a sci-fi movie. Isaac thought he heard something behind him, a voice like dried-leaves, and almost tripped as he looked over his shoulder. Nothing was there. Though, when he looked back, it was to see a solid wooden door only a few feet ahead of him. Without time to stop, Isaac slammed into the door and, instead of coming to a halt, the door gave way and he stumbled into a dark room.

"About time you arrived, Isaac."

A light flickered on and Isaac shielded his eyes from the sudden change. He lowered his arm as his eyes adjusted. "Babi…"

Babi smiled smugly, one hand behind his back as he used the other to lean on his cane. "So first you kill your father and now you would doom your so-called friends. Why must children these days be so stubborn?"

"How do you know what happened back then?"

The old man wheezed slightly as he snickered. "Isn't it obvious? Maybe you aren't as clever as I gave you credit for." The familiar roar and wall of tumbling boulders rushed at the young Adept.

----------

Isaac's eyes snapped open with a gasp. He had missed something back then, he was almost certain of it now. He didn't have time to think on it though as two people in lab coats grabbed him and stood him up from the bed. As he was dragged roughly from the small chamber and his hands put back in a brace, Isaac's attention froze on the large wall screens. Windows of text and graphs were appearing and changing on one as the other scientists worked. What held his focus was the screen next to it where a close-up picture of Kyle Wood was displayed. The boy quickly scanned over the listed stats beside his father's image before it changed to his mother's information and he was taken from the room. Both parents had a D-O-B for date of birth, but only Kyle had a date beside the letters D-O-D.

----------

"My lord?" Iodem glanced uneasily to the three other servants in the room, then back to the withering man struggling to pull on an overcoat on his own.

"I'm old, Iodem, but I'm not dead yet. I can still put on a coat on my own." Babi coughed horribly again, pausing for air before finishing his task and hunching over his cane in front of the mirror. "What were the findings?" He fumbled to straighten the neck of his shirt.

Iodem hesitated before stepping forward with a three-ring binder open in hand. "It seems your theory was correct. If the boy continues to not cooperate, his Psynergy can be forced." Babi took away and scanned over the notes as Iodem continued. "It can… also be drained to strengthen the draught. But that would of course take away from him and consequently could be-"

Babi didn't look up when he spoke, flipping another page. "Did I say that I cared what the effects on the Adept would be?" He didn't wait for the other man to answer. "Of course that's only _if_ he does not cooperate, which I'm sure he will do after this final meeting." Flipping the notebook closed and handing it back to Iodem, Babi took another sip of his draught and limped for the door with his cane.

----------

Picard sighed heavily in his chair, his forehead resting on a hand supported by his knee. Kraden had been called away to help in the main lab, leaving the Lemurian on his own in the alchemist's private lab. He was lost in thought within seconds and didn't hear the door open, then close and lock.

"Thinking doesn't accomplish as much as taking action, you know." Picard jumped up at the voice and turned to see Saturos smirking across the room. "Though, apparently it works nicely when someone might want to catch you by surprise."

Picard studied the blue tinted man coolly, not showing concern but not freely trusting him either. "Can I help you, Saturos?"

Saturos chuckled and shook his head, stepping more into the room and nearer to Picard. "That depends." He glanced around at the jar-covered walls when he said the next part. "I honestly thought you'd have the kid out of here by now."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb, Piers. It doesn't suit you." He looked back to the Lemurian, looking mildly amused at the surprised expression. "What? You didn't think Babi was the only one who knew your real name, did you? You give Proxians too little credit with your assumptions."

"What are you doing here?" Picard questioned, perhaps more forcibly than intended.

"The boy, Isaac; it was your job to protect him. That's what you were sent here from Lemuria to do, wasn't it? I just would've thought you'd put more effort into it. You didn't exactly do Alex any large favors, either."

"I did what I could."

"Did you?" Both men stood staring at each other in silence for a moment. "Pathetic. You're near immortal and yet you hang around here when you could practically leave whenever you pleased." Saturos turned away as though to leave.

"I seem to recall you staying here for similar reasons." Saturos stopped. "You may know about my given task, but I can venture a guess about yours. Prox counts on those boys as well, does it not?" The blue skinned man stayed silent. "How well did you guard Alex? You were the one to convince him to come here, after all. The day Isaac's father was killed, I stayed out of view until it was done. If any threat had been posed to the boy, I would have intervened without a second thought of my own being. Would you do the same if it happened to Menardi? Or Karst? Or your cousin Agatio?"

Saturos continued to not respond for a few more seconds. "In a heartbeat." He walked for the door. "As for Alex, what do you think would have happened if I had not brought him here as ordered?" Picard was alone again before he could respond.

----------

Isaac was once again standing defiantly quiet in the large training room. His hands were free at his sides. Near to the wall on his left and back stood Mia and Jenna, hands bound. To his right was Babi. In front was Iodem.

"Last chance, Isaac. I'm sure I've already made it clear that we can claim your Psynergy even without your assistance, so it's up to you now." Again the table had been set up, and everyone was waiting to see if Isaac would use his Psynergy on a small jar half filled with the Lemurian draught. "I also suggest you _don't_ try our patience with this."

----------

Ivan dropped down from the air duct and quickly started working on the cell locks. "Wow, Garet. Think you could get some stronger locks on this thing?" He wiped some sweat from his forehead with a sleeve, the Psynergy draining bars having an effect on him.

"Oh, I don't know, Ivan. I was thinking I might try for an upgrade. Maybe the latest Fort Knox edition," Garet joked back sarcastically.

Felix stepped forward and had Ivan step aside. "Here, let me try." The older boy suddenly felt sick even before he touched the lock. "Anyone notice what the combination was?" He jumped when a hand came down on his shoulder, then sighed annoyed when he saw the owner. "Picard, if you're going to help, could you at least act serious instead of trying to scare us?"

"I just thought you might want to remember that the combination has not been entered on this lock since you arrived." Picard entered in the combo on the keypad and the cell clicked open. "Thank your electronics. Those with the right cards do not have to worry about so many numbers. Also means your friend here could not read their minds for the code."

Garet wasted no time getting out of the cell and across the hall from it. "Can we just get out of here? This place gives me the creeps and no telling what's happening to Isaac and the girls by now."

Picard raised a hand to keep him from leaving yet, smiling slightly. "Do not worry about them just yet. There are other things we have to take care of first. Follow me."

----------

Isaac could feel all of the gazes as though they were boring a hole into him, but his promise to Mia was still loud in his mind. "Why should I when it's so obvious you jerks are so scared of me anyways?" He stared directly at Iodem. "It's why you've had so much security around me and kept me too tired to fight back. Sorry, but I don't see any reason why I should help you." He glared at Babi. "And I especially don't want to help you."

Babi smiled much the way he had in Isaac's dream. "I only gave you the option to help willingly verses forcibly. Who said you'd have a choice in the long run? Besides, we're running out of people to use as motivation. Do you really want to find out what our methods are after that option is exhausted?"

"All you have left is your mother anyways, and, considering how your father has already been removed from the picture," added Iodem, "that means we only really have one family member to threaten anymore."

Anymore? Removed from the picture? Isaac glared back at the man. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Isaac could've sworn Iodem's smirk was almost a mirror image of Babi's. "You always were closest to your father. It seems like he was one of the few things that actually kept you together during those early years. Unfortunately for him, sacrifices sometimes have to be made."

Isaac's eyes went wide. "Sacrifices? You mean–?"

----------

Garet let out a long low whistle. "They don't miss much in this place, do they?" The escapee group had reached the main laboratory moments ago to find Sheba already at work. The screens were jumping from text to graph to image as quickly as she could search through the files. Meanwhile, the scientists that had been present were taking an unexpected nap, courtesy of Psynergy, against the far wall.

"I'm running searches for anything involving Isaac or those associated with him, including us," said Sheba like it was nothing as she continued her focus on the screens. "Babi's entire company is grounded on years of fraud, meaning the right leak of info would bring this place to its knees in no time flat. If we really want to be free of that-" she muttered a name word that made all the guys stare at her back as though she suddenly had a pair of neon wings "-then we can't leave any traces of us being involved for when the investigations begin."

One of the searches finished and the results appeared on the screen. "This looks like an interesting file." She opened the top file in the list and a window of text appeared in a size that would be readable by anyone with 20/20 vision half way across the large chamber.

Felix put his hands in his pockets as they all scanned the document. "So… that's what actually happened." He looked back to Picard. "That rock slide wasn't an accident. You knew about it, didn't you?" In a way, it wasn't a question.

The Lemurian nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, yes. I knew about the plans ahead of time and followed the team that was to complete the task. I was sent from Lemuria for the purpose of protecting the Adepts with the rare Psynergy. Until now, I have only been able to do so safely by watching from the side."

Garet clenched a fist. "What kind of excuse is that?"

----------

Iodem chuckled openly to himself. "Oh honestly, did you really think you had the ability to start a rock slide of that magnitude with a hillside that's been there for years on your own at that age?"

Isaac couldn't breathe. All those years? He had always blamed himself. He had always believed it to be his fault and now, after he had beat himself up over it for so long, _now_ he was finding out the truth he had always overlooked. _It was there the whole time…_

The girls stared at Isaac in shocked disbelief. He had stopped moving and was staring at Iodem, a mix of emotions swirling inside of him. He lowered his head and stared at the ground, starting to tremble. After a long pause, Isaac managed to find some of his voice. "Y-You're lying. I-I was there. I saw it happen-"

"You saw a bunch of rocks tumbling across a hiking trail and into a stream. It never occurred to you to examine what was over the top of the hill. Of course, you were quite overcome with grief once it all started to sink in. It was almost unbelievable you even managed to get from that boulder you hid beside to the water's edge before collapsing. It's amazing, though, what five years can do to an aging man's strength. I doubt I could ever pull off a stunt like that again."

Isaac's fists started shaking with built up rage. "No. You won't do that again. I…" He lunged forward. "I won't let you!"

Iodem was taken completely by surprise. Isaac plowed into him with all his strength, knocking the man hard to the ground.

"Stop him!" Every guard in the room ran forward. "Master Iodem! Are you alright?" A wave of Psynergy knocked them all back. Isaac was standing over Iodem, the golden glow surrounding him in an almost blinding light though he seemed beyond noticing himself.

"I'm not your guinea pig, and neither is anyone else."

"Stop him! Stop him!" shouted Babi. "I don't care if you have to shoot him for it, just stop him before he destroys everything!"

----------

Sheba was typing as fast as she could, making sure to delete every record she could find. While she was busy with that, Felix and Garet were almost grilling Picard for knowing about the plan to take Isaac's dad out.

Garet glowered at him. "You're no better than the rest of those murderers."

"I assure you, it was my only option at the time."

"Like heck it was! Do you have any idea what it's done to Isaac since then-?"

"Garet, drop it."

Garet glared back at Felix. "Whose side are you on, Felix? This guy knew all about what was going to happen and did nothing!"

Felix rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen as Kyle's information appeared again. "Grow up already and quit biting the hand that feeds you. Or would you rather stay locked up back in your cell?" Garet stumbled over his words for a moment then fell into a sulking silence to the side, Ivan looking uncertainly between them all. Felix stood beside Sheba. "You're taking longer to delete this one."

The girl glanced over at him. "So you noticed." She looked back to the screen. "Interesting how everyone else only has a birthday, but Kyle is the only one in this system to have the letters D-O-D appear on his page."

"Well, what did you expect? His date of death must have been important here."

She shook her head. "Think again, Felix. Date of death does have the right initials, but there are other words that start with d."

Felix thought for a moment before it dawned on him. "Disappearance… They never found the body, did they?"

Another head shake. "Don't make it common knowledge, though. No point in giving Isaac false hopes." She deleted the record and the next appeared.

"Hey! That's Aaron! And Kay!" Garet almost knocked Felix over to see what Sheba was doing that his siblings were on the screen. "That stinking-" he said a name word similar to the one Sheba had already used "-going to get it if he thinks he can mess with my family too."

"It was part of the plan." Garet glared at Picard again as the Lemurian spoke. "If using all of you did not work, then Babi was going to go after your loved ones as well to force Isaac into compliance. Babi's ruthless when he wants something this badly."

Sheba started to say something but cut herself off as the building shook briefly and everyone glanced around as though the source was in the room. "I think we're reaching the climax of our stay. Let's not overdo our welcome."

--------------------

Whee! Another chapter down, so now the climax begins. And now poor Picard/Piers can start having his identity crisis in the story as well as in the muse world. P

I put the announcement on my homepage, but I'll go ahead and say it here too for those that don't check the site (XD can't blame them, it needs a ton of work done). Anyways, there will probably only be 3 or 4 more chapters after this one. 2 is a possibility, but not likely at this point. So, since I want to get everything taken care of before my mind goes Scramble on me again, and I'm at stuck points in the other stories, I'm probably going to focus mainly on this story for its remainder and put my other fics on the backburner for now. Sorry to anyone waiting on non-TNK updates in the meantime. n.n;;


	19. Don't Lose Control

The New Kid

Chapter 19

--------------------

Isaac: Is the duct tape gone?

You've gotta be kidding me…

Isaac: Not my fault your friend keeps experimenting on me with it. (shudder) "Edible" duct tape… without telling me what it was… that was just cruel…

Jenna: Speaking of which, your therapists called. They threatened to tape your room closed if you ran away again.

Isaac: …….think happy thoughts… think happy thoughts… think happy thoughts… think-

Felix: (somewhere in distance) HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP MMMMEEEEEEEEE!

Jenna: (digs through a drawer beside Isaac, pulls out duct tape, and tosses it out the door for Felix.)

Isaac: OO ………………………………………… (walks away extremely stiff and quiet)

oO That was odd… Anyways, on to the fanfic. XP I kinda slacked off on the reviewing and editing for this one. Finished it, glimpsed over it, got excited that it's the same month as my last update, and went ahead and submitted it. At least this way I won't mull over it for another few weeks, though. Once again, I'd rather answer all reviews at once instead of one at a time, so review responses are on my website. n.n And a quick note ahead of time, this site won't let me but a ? and ! right after one another, so the loophole I use for now is putting ?-! instead. Looks a little weird but it works.

Jenna: (Duct tapes a sign saying "Yuja doesn't own Golden Sun" to my computer, then writes "Boo" with duct tape on Isaac's door) heheheh…

--------------------

Shots rang out and echoed around the room, each guard attempting to take out the Adept but being blocked by the invisible barrier around him. The Adept's friends gave a short squeak and ducked when a bullet ricocheted near them. Isaac, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to what was happening. Iodem stared up at him fearfully and slowing edged back, not daring to make a sudden move. Babi continued to shout his angry orders to stop the boy, though he was now mostly hidden behind one of his guards for protection.

Isaac's mind was blank, or at least his thoughts were. He could see Iodem before him, hear the shouts and gun fire around him, even felt the sphere of Psynergy forming at his hand, and yet there was nothing he could to about it. _You have to learn to control it._ A sliver of conscious thought took hold of him when he remembered what Kyle had once told him.

Then suddenly Mia's voice finally broke through his thoughts. "Isaac!" The scream brought Isaac's mind racing back to reality with a jolt and the Psynergy weakened. Isaac stared at his hand as though scared of the diminishing sphere, then down at Iodem the same way. With his shield lessened, the next gun shot went straight through to strike the Adept against his right waist. "Isaac!"

"Stop him! Grab him while you can!" The injury cut into Isaac's mind set, and the Psynergy vanished completely so several guards could grab him as he started to fall. Babi was fuming as he came forward. "Knock him out and lock him up! You incompetent fools! Don't let me see you again until you all know how to properly restrain him! Iodem!"

"Yes, my lord, I'm alright-."

"Quit babbling and learn how to train your men!"

Iodem was caught speechless as two of the guards helped him to his feet. He stared after his superior as the old man limped angrily from the room. "M… My lord?" Shaking his head, he turned to the men in his usual calm, though still shaken. "You heard him. Bind his hands and take him to the medical ward. Have him sedated, treated for his wound, and then returned to his cell." A quick "Yes sir" later and all three teens were being led away once more.

Isaac's head hung low as he was pulled along, a guard on either side of him. He was only dimly aware of Mia and Jenna watching him from behind, and he didn't care at the moment on where he was going. In fact… he didn't care much about anything just now. It was as though he had utterly and completely given up finally, though the familiar pressure still lingered in his chest.

"Hey! Losers!" Isaac came out of his stupor just as his _escorts_ were knocked away and someone grabbed the Adept by the hand, pulling him back the way he had just come from.

"All those joke e-mails between you and Jenna… and THAT'S the best distraction insult you can come up with?" Isaac looked up to see Ivan pulling him away by the wrist. Looking back he saw Garet and Felix ramming into the guards, Mia and Jenna helping with the decoy as well once they were free of their guards.

"Ivan? What's-?"

"No time, Isaac. Hurry, they can only hold them off for so long!"

Isaac fell silent again, now running on his own slightly behind the smaller boy. They rounded a corner and Isaac had an unnerving hunch about where the halls would lead them. "Can I at least know where we're going?" He covered his side wound with his left hand, not noticing the slight relief.

Jenna and Mia rounded the corner, followed by Garet with Felix bringing up the rear. "Let's put it this way. Your little fit over what Iodem said has a few… _lasting_ effects," called Garet. There were shouts behind them as the attacked guards recovered and chased after them. Garet glanced over his shoulder then forward again, grinning. "Think we ticked them off?"

"Drop the comedy act and just move it!" Garet grumbled over Felix's rant, but kept part of his grin visible nonetheless.

"What Garet means is," answered Ivan, not looking back, "your Psynergy tends to be somewhat of the more aggressive kind. Whenever used in a fit of rage, it's usually expelled in large amounts. When that fit is suddenly cut off, the excess energy builds up within the host, in this case you, instead of dispelling into the surrounding environment."

"That's why it was always so hard for you to control it. It's like not being able to burp after a big meal!" Garet broke out laughing, probably more from the amount of "eww"s coming from the girls behind him and Felix making new threats about Garet needing to shut up.

Some bullets shot past them suddenly, but Ivan led them to duck around another corner and down the next corridor. Isaac dared another glance over his shoulder as they neared another turn, thinking the guards would be catching up and shooting by now. For a split second, he thought he sensed a weak amount of Psynergy being used, but all he saw was a glimpse of something green covering part of the hall intersection. Then they turned the corner and it was out of sight again, and Isaac didn't pay any attention to a faint illumination coming from a hand Felix seemed to be hiding now.

With all the turns they were taking, Isaac half wondered if Ivan had somehow gotten lost. Just as he was about to say something, Ivan was already answering. Don't worry, I know where we're going. We just have to take a few more detours though to avoid the-"

They rounded another corner and a booming voice shouted out. "STOP!"

Ivan slid to a stop, the rest almost running into him. "…guards…" Looking around, Isaac felt his stomach sinking. They were in a T-intersection of corridors, and they were surrounded on all 3 sides by armed guards with guns aimed. The teenaged group backed up against the wall.

Garet glared at the security while speaking quietly out of the side of his mouth. "Ivan… I thought you two had us covered…?"

Ivan looked just as uneasy. "_Sheba_… She can only monitor so much at once, you know…"

With the new danger, the pressure in Isaac was starting to throb again, making him sweat and breathe with some difficulty. His right hand was clutched in a fist at his side while his left hand still covered his injury. "We… d-don't have time for this… Ivan? Which way do we need to go?"

"Um… To our current left. What are you thinking?"

Isaac moved slightly from the wall. "You're the psychic." There was another shout to stop as Isaac took two steps. When he lifted his foot to take another step, the gunfire started all over again. In a flash, a hemisphere of Psynergy blocked the projectiles from touching him or any of his friends. In the brief pause of confusion, the Adept swung out his arms and stone-like thorns, ranging in size from a couple feet to the height of the ceiling, burst up from the floors to the right and in front, blocking those halls and forcing the guards in them back. Isaac then swung a hand to the left and the barrage of spires forced the security to scatter to the sides. "Come on!" He staggered forward and broke into another run down the new path, his stunned friends quickly following after.

"Where to n-now?" Isaac winced and almost tripped over his own feet, but Garet appeared beside him and put one of Isaac's arms across his shoulders to support him.

"We wouldn't be able to get clear of this place in time, so we have to get you to one of the training rooms like the one you were in."

Isaac couldn't even look over to Ivan, having to focus everything in him to keep moving. "What do you mean, 'in time'?"

"Your pent up Psynergy is unstable. If not relieved in a timely enough fashion… well, you already know the rest." Ivan didn't have to explain anymore, Isaac really did know the rest.

The group skidded to a stop in another long hall when shouts were heard up ahead, and the security they left behind must have recovered already from the sounds of it. Jenna was practically dancing. "Now what? Can't Sheba find a new way out yet?" Ivan stuttered, looking as though he was at a complete loss.

The shouts and sound of running boots were getting too close for comfort now. Felix muttered something, then repeated it as the guards in front appeared on the hall. "Just pick a room, Ivan." He was backing up, one arm held out slightly to keep Jenna behind him. "Ivan!"

"I-I…"

"Which room?-!"

Ivan squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. "I-I don't…" Isaac was staring at Ivan, feeling sorry and at the same time responsible for all the pressure being put on the boy.

Just as the guards appeared behind them, though, Isaac's eyes seemed to glaze over briefly. For a split second, he saw himself in the burning forest vision he had seen in the park, and heard the dry, leafy whisperings, this time urging him to move. Isaac pulled away from Garet's help and hurriedly stumbled for a solid door. "In here!" He burst through the door and held it while the rest followed him in, then quickly shut it.

Jenna shouted his name at him and Isaac jumped back to his senses, realizing he was still gripping the doorknob. He turned the lock and stepped back a few steps. They weren't in one of the intended training rooms, but it was still a fairly large room with a few crates here and there along the walls. It had probably been used for storage, judging from the dust-free squares scattered throughout. Garet was mad, but Felix was managing to keep his calm demeanor for the most part as he asked, "Now what?"

Isaac opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly doubled over on his knees, hugging his chest. It was worse than it had ever been before, as though the Psynergy was actually trying to tear its way out of him this time. Not even the cooling feel of Mia's healing attempts could help. The Mercury Adept was kneeling at his side, the others also huddled around whether they could help or not. The distraction was enough, though.

"Tch… tch… tch. Why must children these days be so stubborn?" Everyone froze, except Isaac who merely squinted up through the pain with one eye. Lord Babi sneered down at him from the doorway, the door itself hanging awkwardly on one hinge.

--------------------

To be continued, so don't kill me yet for the cliffy… please? n.n; Oy, this next part is going to be a pain to write. So action-y and dramatic. Still up in the air on if there's 2 or 3 more chapters left, depends on how I wrap it up. Next chapter will definitely be the main "showdown", though. I had hoped to make it one chapter for the finale, but then it would be about double the length of this chapter and probably take me an extra month or two to finish up, then who knows how much longer to edit and reread until I'm happy with it all. But hey! At least this way there's 2 updates in the same month! X3


	20. Crashing Down

The New Kid

Chapter 20

--------------------

Okay, so maybe that last one was a little shorter than I thought… n.n; Oops.

Isaac: As if you didn't know.

Don't you have some duct tape to be running from?

Isaac: O.O Duct… tape?

Jenna: (snickers and points back to his door where "Boo" is still written in duct tape)

Isaac: O.O eep… Run away!

o.O Wow, I think he just beat Felix's record escape speed. Anyways, welcome to the finale (a.k.a. next to last) chapter of TNK, and it's a long one. n.n This is going to be _fuuuuuun_.

--------------------

"Tch… tch… tch. Why must children these days be so stubborn?" Everyone froze, except Isaac who merely squinted up through the pain with one eye. Lord Babi sneered down at him from the doorway, the door itself hanging awkwardly on one hinge.

Isaac's hatred for the old man before him only made the pressure in his chest worsen. He gave a pained groan and lowered his head. Still gripping his chest with one hand, he slightly turned his left hand on the floor to see the blood on it from his side wound. It still hadn't occurred to him that it had long stopped hurting. The clattering of the guards stepping forward with their weapons met Isaac's ears before a small fit of anger took him again. Pressing his hand flat on the ground, his entire body flashed a golden light and another strip of stone spires shot up. The ones closest to him started small, but as they followed the path for the door they steadily grew in size before splitting routes and stopping the intruders short.

"If you don't want me to destroy this entire place, you'll let us all go and never bother anyone again." The command was stated breathily, Isaac now feeling as short of air as energy.

"Or what? You'll destroy a building and put more blood on your hands? You seem to forget who all is in this building that you are threatening-!" Babi's smirk faltered when he ducked some to the side, a ball of flame hitting the wall near the door.

Garet's lowering right fist looked to have a glowing red flame around it. "You're one to talk about forgetting." He glowered at Babi. Babi's smirk started to return as he seemed to shrug off the threat. That stopped again, though, when a bolt of lightning struck the wall on the other side of the door; a sphere of water landed above the door, drenching the men below; and another ball of flame hit where Garet's had. Looking back to the group, Babi realized he was now facing four more Adepts than just Isaac.

Iodem's voice rang out in the hall. "Protect Lord Babi!" More security came running and crowded Babi back into the hall. "Forgive me, my Lord, something is interfering with the radios…" He trailed off as he noticed what they were up against. Unfortunately, this happened just as Babi came out of his disbelieving stupor.

"You fool… They're _all_ Adepts! And you did nothing to contain them!"

"I-I... Forgive me sir-."

Babi looked ready to chastise Iodem more, but was cut short by a shout in the room with the Adepts. Glancing back to see Isaac gripping his chest and the glow of Psynergy radiating off of him again, Babi ordered a quick, "Deal with this," before starting to lumber away. Iodem was left at a loss for words.

The guards, meanwhile, all had their weapons aimed either on Isaac or his friends. Isaac was sweating and breathing heavily, the building pain in his chest surpassing unbearable. He suddenly shouted again and a shockwave-like field of Psynergy flew out from him.

Mia was biting her lip as she continued trying to heal him, but the only help that seemed to be doing was keeping Isaac conscious. Felix was kneeling beside Isaac opposite of Mia to help support him, while the other three were standing in front of them as protection.

"Think we can just burn our way through?" Jenna muttered.

Garet chuckled a little at that idea, but Ivan cut in. "Isaac can't keep moving in this condition. Even if someone carried him, at this point he's like a bomb just waiting to go off. Probably the only thing that's held him back this long is that we're still here."

The flame aura around Garet's hands grew slightly as rings of Psynergy started to move up and down around him. "Yeah, well, that's just too bad, 'cause we aren't leaving him behind like this." The kneeling front row of guards seemed to notice something was up and aimed more towards Garet, but they were all caught by surprise when a wall of flame came at them. The men shouted and scurried back into the hall to escape the fire, then were faced with the task of putting out those that hadn't moved quick enough.

Jenna beamed at the retreat as Garet went back to the others. "Now _that's_ burning a way out!" Psynergy rings then surrounded her as well before she sent a fiery plume through the doorway.

"Time to get out of here- Huh?" Garet started to help Isaac up when the blond Adept used the helping hand to angrily make a break for the door. "Hey! Isaac!"

There was more gunfire as he appeared in the hall, but once again not a single bullet touched him. Without even lifting a finger, another wave of Psynergy plowed down all the guards with Iodem buried at the back.

"BABI!" Isaac hurried shakily after the old man, probably stepping on a few hands while getting over the fallen crowd, but not caring. He shouted the name again, slamming a palm against the wall he was leaning on when the miser quickened his pace. A line of smaller stone spires erupted from the wall to chase after Babi, then lowered down to the floor in larger sizes to steer him down another hall before stopping. The next hall was the same, and the turn after that, the spires forcing Babi to follow a certain path. The lighting flickered some, but otherwise stayed on.

Ivan smirked slightly as he scared the guards into staying down with a few zaps of electricity, then went after the other teenagers that had already moved down the hall from the storage room. The Wind Adept frowned to himself as they moved along the corridors. What was Isaac up to? They finally caught up just as Isaac staggered into the room he had driven Babi to and everyone froze at the door. "Here?" Ivan whispered to himself.

It was the same training room where Iodem had tried forcing Isaac's hand twice before. The room where the safety of the Adept's friends had been threatened, all because he wouldn't cooperate. The room where he had found out what really happened five years before. The main struggle had started here, and from the looks of it, Ivan guessed Isaac wanted to end it here.

Gritting his teeth, Babi turned to face his former captive. "Well, well, if this isn't a turn of events." He covered his lower face with a small cloth as he coughed.

Isaac nodded, his eyes fixed on the man. "You could say that." He stood a little straighter, even though it hurt.

Babi pocketed the cloth again. "I'm assuming it wasn't a coincidence that we just _happened_ to arrive at this destination, then-."

Some of the equipment around the room began to glow and float a few inches above the floor. "I found out a few things while I was here," Isaac cut in coldly. "Why'd you do it, Babi? How many people have you murdered over the years, just so you could live a little longer?"

Babi smirked. "Enough to meet my means. I could have done it, too. I could have reached immortality, and I still can. You don't have to be alive to be of use to my cause, though it would have been easier for everyone if you had only accepted my offers in the first place. Think of the possibilities achievable through you. If immortality can be reached, then what human ailment could we not cure?"

"You still killed people, and killing people's families doesn't gain compliance points."

"That fool wouldn't listen to reason." Babi shrugged, getting frustrated. "Your father knew what you would be capable of, but he was completely determined not to even consider what could come of your abilities."

"So you had him murdered, and made me believe it was my fault."

"Having him disappear went beyond what we expected. The hopes were that he would either be severely injured or, yes, killed. It was a sacrifice made so your Psynergy would be of use sooner, since you would obviously have done anything you could to save him-."

"You still had him murdered."

Babi coughed before talking again. "As I said, it was a small sacrifice for a greater purpose. But you're still young, you couldn't understand if you tried."

"How odd it is, hearing such words from a man such as yourself." The blue-haired Lemurian stepped calmly through the group at the door.

Babi eyed the newcomer just as coolly. "About time you showed your true allegiance. Was only a matter of time until you would finally turn on me, _Piers_."

Everyone else, including Isaac, stared at the man they had come to know as "Picard," now standing there with hands in blue jean pockets, a baggy blue jacket over his white button-up shirt. Picard nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off Babi. "I never had a choice until now. You were careful to take away every other option I had."

"Wait a minute! Back up and hold the phone!" Jenna stomped a step through the doorway as Picard looked back. "You told us your name was Picard!" She pointed at him almost accusingly. "Why's he calling you Piers?-!"

Picard smiled sadly. "It was the name given to me shortly after my capture. It actually belonged to a former member of the company, but he passed away in an unreported accident before I arrived. To keep the official employee roster from changing and avoid an investigation of the death, I was given the chance to go by the name in order to maintain some minor freedoms. Otherwise, I would not have been allowed to leave the holding cells."

"Which worked out quite nicely, I might add." Babi chuckled shortly to himself. "Isaac was still a questionable target until Piers here started trying to protect him. You see, Isaac, your friend here was the one who confirmed our suspicions about your Psynergy." Isaac looked from Babi to Piers again, but Piers only diverted his gaze downward. "His entire purpose for leaving Lemuria was to seek you out and defend you, by order of his king. But all he really did was lead us right to you."

"It doesn't matter if he did. You would've come after me eventually, just to be sure." Isaac tried taking another step towards the old man, but had to stop to keep from falling. "And if you can't have my Psynergy, then you'll just go after someone else, and someone else after that. If given the chance, you won't stop until there aren't any Adepts left alive with any form of healing Psynergy. That's why… I won't give you that chance."

Babi smirked, then laughed and shook his head. "You really are a piece of work, boy. Did you honestly think leading me here would do you any good?" He motioned around the room with one hand. "Look around you. If you keep me cornered here, you're trapped right along with me!"

Isaac was now partially hunched over with one hand on his knee, and visibly still in pain as the golden aura continued to loom around him, but his light chuckle made Babi's gloating grin falter. "Maybe so… but who said I planned on escaping?" Isaac hung his head slightly more at the sound of his friends' questioning murmurs, but straightened to grin weakly back at them. Or was the smile more sad than tired? "Security hasn't caught up yet. You should all get out of here while they're still distracted."

Garet clenched his fists and stepped forward. "How many times do we have to tell you? We aren't going anywhere unless you're coming with us."

"And how's that supposed to work out?" Isaac turned a little more towards them, making Garet fall silent. The Earth Adept looked so worn out by now it was amazing he was still able to stand up like this. He looked like someone they would expect to find in a hospital or… on a death bed. What hurt even more… was that he looked entirely ready to accept that end.

"Ivan was right. I can't keep moving in this condition, and there's no chance of me getting outside in time anymore." He winced and gripped his chest again before looking back to them, somehow still grinning reassuringly. "If I keep it in that long, it'll tear me apart. I can still hold it back long enough for the rest of you to get a decent head start, though- AH!" One leg gave out as another spasm of pain shot through him, making him collapse to the floor on his knees again.

Garet ran forward and shoved passed Picard, who tried to stop him, just as Ivan shouted, "Garet! Wait, he's-!"

They didn't hear what he was in Ivan's warning before another wave of Psynergy rushed out from Isaac, pushing everyone stumbling back a few feet. Even Babi had to raise an arm to shield his face and kneel down.

"G-Get out of here…" Isaac's voice cracked as he spoke, yet it was still determined and controlled. "What are you waiting for…? Get out!"

"He's right!" Sheba had appeared out in the hall. "Those rocky spike attacks he used don't appear out of thin air. They have to have materials from the earth to form, and a lot of those materials just came through several main pipelines and circuitry, not to mention did a number on the building's foundation and support." As she talked, the lights flickered again, and Jenna jumped slightly when she realized she was standing in the thin layer of water that was moving down the hall.

Picard made as though to step towards Isaac again, but stopped and emotionlessly stared at the boy instead. Felix came forward and dragged a reluctant Garet for the door, murmuring some form of reassurance. Isaac was short of breath and barely able to look up, but he did and locked gazes with the Lemurian. After a few quick seconds that lasted near forever to them, the corner's of Picard's mouth turned up slightly in a calm smile and he nodded. "He was right, you are a good kid." For some odd reason, Isaac relaxed a little hearing that and continued staring wordlessly. "I am sure Kyle- your _father_… is proud of you, wherever his soul may be." Speechless, the Earth Adept finally nodded and managed a weak smile.

The building's structure shook and brought them both back to the present. "Piers?" The Lemurian looked down at him again. "As my per- personal body guard… will you do a favor for me and make sure my friends get out of here safely?"

The Lemurian smiled again and nodded with a bow of the head. "Yes, sir." With that, Piers turned away and ushered everyone away and down the hall whether they liked it or not.

Sheba quickly took the lead and didn't look back as she directed them down the halls for the nearest exit. Though, a large part of her not looking back was due to the tears forming in her eyes. And she certainly wasn't the only one. "Security started to follow you, but they already made a break for it when they noticed the damages." No one answered back, they just kept running.

----------

In the training room, tears stung at Isaac's eyes as well as he hung his head again, the building still shaking around him. Babi stood straight once more and started for the door. "I must give you credit, boy. You're the first to almost prove more trouble than you were worth. But, no matter. Once your corpse is dug up from the rubble there won't be a thing you can do to stop me anymore. Oh, and don't worry about your dear mother. I'll make sure she's… taken care of." Babi smirked back at Isaac as he lumbered away. When he faced forward again, however, it was to see a large portion of the wall crumpling and collapsing, blocking the door and making it impossible for the old man to go any further.

"That's what you think…"

Babi growled at the Adept, but he quickly took to wildly scanning the room for another way out. What Isaac didn't expect to hear was a window breaking from the floor above them and a rope or cord ladder dropping down.

Saturos landed in a crouching position near the ladder and stood, sword drawn. Vines shot up from the ground to hinder him, but the Proxian merely burned them away with a wave of his hand.

"My Lord, if you'll follow me." Babi hurried over to his rescuer and started up the ladder, Menardi just visible at the top making sure it was supported. Without showing any change in his emotionless expression, Saturos turned to face Isaac. After a few seconds more, he smirked. "And here you were supposed to be something special, yet this is all it takes to make you give up. Pathetic." His cape furled behind him as he started for the ladder and climbed.

Isaac gritted his teeth and tried standing to follow, but his knees were barely a few inches off the floor before they came down again. The ladder blurred and cleared with his vision, and he could just make out the two forms disappearing through the window.

The ground rumbled as the unburned vines writhed. There was too much energy being released even for them. Entire wall sections were crashing down, followed by the beams they had helped support. Behind one fallen wall cover across the room, a pipeline cracked and burst as a vine circled it. A large pool was quickly forming below it as the wiring around it sparked. Isaac squinted over at what was happening, but could do nothing even as the first fires started appearing around the chamber.

Meanwhile, Sheba was constantly being forced to change the escape route. Water was covering several halls by now, and the sparks coming from the lights and cracked walls above the shimmering surfaces was more than enough reason to find a different way. Piers knew the layout of the compound better than anyone, but even he couldn't determine which path would take them outside without getting badly injured.

Jenna shouted when she noticed Mia had paused behind them. "Mia! Come on!" Mia glanced over her shoulder at them, but then started back in the direction they had just come from.

"Mia!" Her arm was grabbed so suddenly it jerked her backwards a step. Looking back, she found Garet holding onto her upper arm. "There's nothing we can do this time-" As though to prove Garet right, an explosion could be heard and a wall of flame blew through the last intersection of halls they had turned at. Pieces of the ceiling and upper walls crumbled and fell, blocking the group from any return trip.

"No…" Mia stood in shock. There wasn't any turning back now, no second chance.

"Come on," said Garet carefully, recovering first and pulling her away. Ahead of them, Felix was having the same trouble trying to keep Jenna moving forward, but more sounds of explosions within the building got them running again.

"Hurry! The exit is not much farther now!" shouted Piers from the lead as they turned the last corner and the doors came into view. Another explosion was heard nearby, and a section of wall they had passed only seconds before was blown across and through the opposite side of the hall.

The force of the blast tripped up the two bringing up the rear and they fell hard to the floor. Garet glanced back to see a cloud of orange racing towards him and Mia and, being the fire Adept, pushed her back down as she rose and tried to shield her. But when the blaze was almost on them, thick vines shot up and weaved together in a solid green wall. Small spouts of fire burst through minor gaps, but the two teenagers didn't have time to study it before their friends were pulling them up and dragging them away again.

Piers threw open the metal double doors as he reached them and stood to hold one while the others ran past. Before letting the door close, he cast one more look at the vines that still held back the fire. _Isaac… You truly are a great Adept. May Sol and Luna protect you_. With that, the doors closed, and Piers joined the others as they scrambled up a sloping hill behind the compound. With nothing left to defend, the rigid vine wall slackened and was near instantly vaporized. A plume of built up flame erupted past and out of the doors, blasting both from their hinges.

And all the others could do was watch as the wing of the building they had just escaped lost its support and was leveled.

----------

_What's the matter, Isaac?_

_The other kids…they were saying things…_

_What kinds of things?_

…_Did you and Mom find me? Am I really… normal?_

_That depends on what's normal._

_Like those other kids._

_No. You're not normal compared to them._

…

_You're better._

…_How?_

_Because they are the ones being mean to others, they will never know the same things as those they have bullied. We learn from experience, Isaac, and no one shares the same experience. Even if two people are at the same place at the same time, their memories of that time and what they take from it will be at least slightly different._

_But how does that make me better? I'm weaker than they are._

_Strength isn't always in physical form, Isaac. _

"_Then…what is it?_"

"You plan on staying here forever?" The new voice cut into Isaac's thoughts and brought him back to reality. From what he could tell, he was lying on his stomach on hard floor; the stench of burning fumes and the heat from the fire that was eating up the building around him were suffocating; and someone was standing nearby. Painfully, he opened one eye enough to see a pair of dark shoes a short distance from his face. "It won't be much longer before the rest of this place comes down. You've really done it this time."

"And what…" Isaac choked on his own words, his throat dry from the heat and dust building around him, "would it matter to you… Alex?"

----------

"Isaac…" It was all Mia could mutter as the entire structure of Babi's modern fortress caved in.

Jenna shivered slightly beside her, breaking into silent sobs on Felix's shoulder when he tried comforting her. "Not fair… It's not **_fair_**!" She hit a fist against her brother's chest, though there wasn't much force behind it. "He said everything would be alright… But it's not alright! It's not alright because he's _dead_! And it's all our fault!" Felix winced slightly at the beating, but said nothing as she started crying aloud.

Ivan was at a loss for words and stood in shocked, unbelieving silence. Mia slumped to her knees as tears slipped down her pale face. Even Sheba turned her back and took a few steps away to hide her own stinging eyes. She never had been one for tears, but her shoulders shook now more than she wanted to admit.

Garet stared grimly at the ruins as another wing caved in. "So, that's it, huh? After all that… just to get nothing."

Beside him and watching the wreckage as well, Piers didn't show any sign of agreement or disagreement. "We all choose our own outcome. Isaac chose his, and it was to save ours."

"But… you said yourself… it was your job to protect him." The Fire Adept's voice cracked some, so he fell quiet and tried swallowing the lump in his throat.

There was a pause before Piers answered again. "Then perhaps… he did not need protecting."

"Or he was just being a glory hound by playing the sacrificial hero." Garet turned, ready to knock the lights out of whoever had just said that. Unfortunately, Alex was safely out of reach and would have time to get away if any of the others gave chase. That, of course, didn't stop Jenna from trying as she stomped towards him, but was held back by her elbow when Felix grabbed it.

"You… you self-centered, egotistical, coward son of a-!"

"Hold on a minute before you fry me, Jen. Unless, you don't mind hitting a certain someone else at the same time…" He moved closer so they could make out that he was carrying something on his back. A little closer, and they could see the arms of a person draped over his shoulders. A little closer still, and…

Mia's eyes began to tear up again, and no one could believe what they were seeing even as Jenna faintly murmured the name, "…Isaac?"

"No thanks necessary. I only risked getting squished or becoming shish kebab or burning alive; but really, it was nothing," Alex answered sarcastically, kneeling down when he reached them to lower the limp teenager to the ground. "Ergh… he's heavier than he looks…"

--------------------

To be concluded in the epilogue.

--------------------

x.x Seven… pages… of finale chapter. Woooooooow. Now all that's left is the lovely epilogue of sorts to tie the rest of the story up… or does it? I've been getting asked by some if I'm thinking of writing a sequel (you know who you are), and right now I'm strongly considering it. I already know what it will be about if I do write one, so my main concerns about continuing the story as part of a series are just a) getting some work done on my other current fics first, and b) finding the time.

Whatever happens story-wise, only one chapter left to this part of the story. A special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and helped get the story to this point, and to all the readers for being so patient for me. Until the next update, this is Yuja, signing out.


	21. Epilogue: Aftermath

The New Kid

Chapter 21: The Epilogue

Phew. There were times where I thought I'd never make it to this point. But, here it is, with 225 reviews after just 20 chapters, faved 46 times and added to 25 story alert lists. And I've already dragged this chapter out because I didn't want it to end, but… before I end up stalling a few more days, I present to you the final chapter and epilogue of this Golden Sun fanfic, "The New Kid."

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun. If I did, part 3 would've been out ages ago so I could find out what the heck happened with the Anemos and how long it took for Alex to be un-paralyzed (admit it all you anti 3rd part people, you've wondered about those loose ends too :P )

--------------------

"We're headed for the park again right after school. And I think Felix is getting nervous about tryouts."

Isaac glanced from the clock on the classroom wall to Jenna in the desk beside him, his chin resting casually on a palm. "Already? You didn't tell him they start next week, did you? Because he's still got the entire summer break."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Nah, that would've been too easy. You know Felix: always the worrywart. Probably doesn't help that it was the king of procrastination that finally convinced him to tryout, though."

Isaac had to laugh at that. "I don't know. Garet hasn't been that bad lately, has he?" Jenna shrugged with a slight grin, but couldn't answer back as the school bell rang and the entire class jumped up.

It was the final day of classes for the year, and the commotion in the rooms and halls was almost deafening as everyone said their goodbyes. Lockers were slamming shut as the owners hurried away from them one more time, and plenty of happy tears could be seen coming from the groups of seniors and their friends. If the noise wasn't enough, it was near impossible to get through the hubbub unless alone.

"See you at the park, Isaac!" Jenna called before slipping off through the crowd for the hall where her locker was located. Isaac stood to the side until she was out of sight; waved to Mia when she passed; pointed Garet in Jenna's direction when he came clamoring over (something about her having a book he forgot he needed to return to the library); watched Ivan helping Sheba carry her notebooks and broken-down locker shelves; and called but went unnoticed by the passing Felix who looked lost in thought. Or was it anxiety?

_Hard to believe it's already been a few months since everything happened_, Isaac mused, merging into a break in the traffic to head for his locker. The last thing he remembered before waking up was Alex nearby and saying some things, and even that was clouded. He couldn't really expect much better, though, considering how he had been unconscious for an entire day afterwards.

Whatever the tidbits were that Sheba had left in the company's database, they were enough to land Babi, Iodem, and the majority of the higher staff in prison within hours of the collapse, as well as launched a full investigation into Tolbi politics and businesses. Without the regular dose of Lemurian Draught, images of Babi soon appeared in the news when he came to the end of his life sentence prematurely. Apparently, aging returns to the normal rate for humans when the draught is absent for some time, something Kraden had jumped at the chance to study.

Kraden himself had been cleared of any willing involvement in the crimes facing Babi's legacy. Deciding to stay in Vale rather than returning to Tolbi's scientific community, he rented a house on the north side of town, one with enough room for his own personal laboratory and office in the basement. He also applied and was hired for a teaching position at Vale High for the next school year in the science and history departments, something the young Adepts had cringed at since they had all signed up for one or both of those exact subjects.

Saturos and Menardi didn't stick around long after Babi went down. Actually, they disappeared promptly once they got outside. From what Alex explained to Isaac and the others later, Saturos and Menardi were never really on Babi's side to begin with, and the part where they helped Babi escape was to mislead him straight for the police and clear the way for Alex to teleport back in. He wouldn't say what their reasons were for joining Babi in the first place, aside from it being, "no one's business but theirs."

Alex himself was scheduled to graduate from Vale High with Karst and Agatio a few days after school ended, and then would stick around a few weeks before heading for the university in the city of Vault. As for the "inside help" Ivan had mentioned, it had been Alex all along, though perhaps making it sound like only one person was playing the double agent had been the wrong way to put it.

Ivan and Sheba would start the next school year as sophomores, with Sheba in a class usually reserved for upperclassmen to maintain and manage the school computers. Garet didn't show any promise yet for handling his own school work, but he did succeed in finally making Felix agree to tryout for the school's soccer team. Jenna was still clueless on how he did it, and no one else was really sure how, either, except maybe Ivan and Sheba.

Mia had applied to work as a library aid in exchange for one class period for the senior year. She wouldn't find out if she got the position until she got her schedule, but she was already trying to memorize where every section was.

Picard – or Piers, as he was now going by – stayed with Kraden for a short time until they located the ship Babi had hidden from him. Only Kraden knew he was leaving until the teens got letters from the Lemurian in the mail. He'd left them with the alchemist to send once he was gone, not being much of one for farewells even at his age, whatever his age was. Isaac had felt the worst out of them all for not getting to see him one last time. Piers had been helping him with his Psynergy and how to better control it, and when Isaac couldn't be found at home his friends knew he was probably at Kraden's studying the notes Piers would give him.

Then there were the times when Isaac would ask Piers questions, either on Psynergy or about Babi's company. Normally, Piers answered the questions readily, but one of their early conversations stuck with him.

"_So, why did it all really happen?"_

_Piers studied Isaac for a moment before answering. "Your father used to be an employee in Babi's company. Babi had already known for years about you. I do not know how, but he did, and Iodem often tried luring Kyle to talk about your Psynergy. If Kyle had found out about what was planned for you, he would have fought it with everything he had. Babi knew this and had it ordered that Kyle be dealt with."_

"_And you didn't do anything to stop it or defend us?"_

"_Isaac, I swear that if the plan had been to harm you that day instead, I would have stepped in instantly. I believe your father knew what he was facing."_

"_What makes you think that?"_

"_I made a vow to him days before it happened. During a conversation between us, he did not know why he felt so uneasy, and I promised to him that I would see to it that you were taken care of should anything happen to him." Piers sighed. "I honestly wanted to step in and save him. Really, I did, and it nearly killed me not to. But I was not supposed to be there to begin with. It was to be the first attempt made against you, and Babi had taken extra measures to ensure no one went soft. If I had made my presence known, then you would have quickly lost your mother and home instead, and possibly your father still. I had to wait until it was over and Iodem gone before I could approach you and take you home."_

_Isaac didn't say anything back; the lump in his throat wouldn't let him. Piers seemed to understand and stayed silent for a moment. "I was sent to watch over you, Isaac. To make sure your powers were not taken advantage of. And to the best of my abilities at the time that is what I did."_

"_You mean to make sure the person with this Psynergy wouldn't be turned into some weapon," Isaac said quietly. Piers didn't respond to that._

Isaac couldn't help feeling it was because of his questioning that Piers left without notice a few weeks later, even if Kraden insisted it wasn't.

"Isaac! Over here!" Isaac looked up to see Jenna jumping up and down near Felix's Honda, waving her arms in the air. Isaac would've asked how she beat him out, but knowing her decided against it as they got in and drove the distance to the park.

----------

"I'm open! I'm open!"

"No you aren't!"

"Hey! Ivan! Bring that back here!" Those on the sideline laughed as Ivan chased the ball down the field, Garet charging after him for stealing the ball. No one noticed their hidden audience.

"You really think there's need for concern anymore? Hmm, I thought they would at least give you more of a break and send someone else for a while."

"Some options were not left open to me." Piers watched as Ivan scored a goal, and Garet threw his arms in the air in defeat. "And Isaac is close to being an adult but he is not there yet. His Psynergy will continue to grow, and there is no way to predict how much."

"Fascinating." Kraden wiped off his glasses on his shirt before readjusting them on his face. "And what of Alex?"

Piers shook his head. "Alex no longer desires to increase his strength. Bad memories, you could say. His Psynergy is not as abnormal as Isaac's, so I doubt there is any need for concern."

Isaac brought a hand up to his chest and frowned slightly. Mia was sitting beside him on the edge of the picnic table and looked over. "Feeling okay?"

Isaac nodded and lowered the hand again with a reassuring smile. "Yeah, just the usual. Thanks." Mia smiled too and shrugged, turning her attention back to the book she was reading. All of Isaac's friends knew about how he'd still get chest pains from time to time, but Kraden assured them it was just a leftover side effect of that last night at Babi's, and nothing life threatening. Didn't mean they were any less anxious, though, when the Adept showed signs of hurting or discomfort.

"And you're sure you don't want him to know you're back?"

Piers shook his head. "Isaac has already lost five years of his life to his Psynergy, he will only lose more if people are constantly checking on him, watching him, and telling him what to do. Besides, he no longer blames himself for things beyond his control."

Kraden thought on it before nodding his agreement. "In short, time to let him stand on his own two feet."

----------

"Alex Azul." Alex walked across the stage casually, as though being in front of a stadium full of people didn't faze him. The principal handed him his diploma in one hand and shook hands with the other. The graduation photographer's camera flashed, and Alex started back for his seat.

"He sure does like to smirk, doesn't he?" Jenna whispered.

Isaac chuckled to himself. "It's just his way, I guess."

"Well he doesn't have to be so good at it," she mumbled back, but blushed slightly and froze when new graduate looked up at her with that smirk of a smile of his. Isaac couldn't tell if she was actually embarrassed or plotting to beat the Mercury Adept to a pulp afterwards for it.

"Uh… Jenna?"

"Ignore her. She's just acting silly," Felix cut in. Isaac started to say something, but decided otherwise when he got one glace of Felix's expression, who was partly glaring down at Alex. Garet didn't look too thrilled beside him, either.

Several more names were called before, "Agatio Drago," and later, "Karst Ficher." Isaac knew the two were Proxian, but just looking at them they looked like everyone else who walked across the stage. Though he guessed the makeup and methods to hide their scales and face markings had to be torture under the dark graduation gowns in this heat.

After the applause and cheering at the end, it was time for the graduation party, something that all seven underclassmen were invited to. Isaac helped Felix carry the cups of punch back to where Garet and Ivan sat at a table. Both were watching the girls – Mia, Jenna, and Sheba – talking out on the dance floor while the DJ was still setting up, though both were also sending sideways glances at Alex who was standing to the side. Felix just ignored them at first and sat down, until he noticed what Alex himself was looking at.

"I hate that guy," he mumbled, sitting down before taking a sip of his punch. Garet nodded slightly in agreement. Ivan didn't even do that.

Isaac wasn't sure whether to laugh at them or just keep his mouth shut, so he stuck with the latter. Smart move. Alex finally noticed the warning looks he was getting, but just shrugged as though he didn't know what they were looking at him for and started to walk off. The three guys turned their attention back to their drinks like nothing happened but still irritated, but Alex motioned to get Isaac's attention. Excusing himself from the table, he followed after the teleporter.

"Yeah?" They stopped after just turning a corner into a side hall.

"Your friends sure are protective of the girls," Alex said casually, leaning back against the wall with one hand in his pocket and holding the small plastic cup with the other. When Isaac was too confused to answer right away, Alex continued. "How's your Psynergy working out for you?"

"Oh, um…" Isaac rested a hand lightly on his chest. "Well, it's there… Haven't used it much lately, though." He closed his hand into a fist. "Still hurts every now and then."

Alex nodded solemnly. "Same here; but that's to be expected." Isaac looked back at Alex, just now realizing it was the first time he had seen the senior in clothes that showed some skin below the neck, and now he could see why. A dark patch was just slightly visible from under where the top button was left open.

"Alex, what-?"

Alex glanced down and casually buttoned the shirt the rest of the way. "Psynergy on our level takes a lot out of us. You should know that."

"Y-yeah, but... Alex, was that-?"

"Frostbite? Pretty much. I had enough trouble teleporting from room to room with no distractions. Think of what it took to teleport out of a burning building." He shrugged. "Piers healed it the best he could, so I guess we both have our marks now."

"Yeah… I guess so."

There was a pause before Alex broke the silence. "Hey, did you say hi to Saturos and Menardi?"

Isaac looked up surprised at that. "They're here? I thought they were still in hiding?"

"Nah, that was just a temporary cover. Kraden fitted them with some new disguises so they wouldn't match the descriptions of the old ones. See the two talking to Karst and Agatio?"

They both looked into the room, Isaac following Alex's line of sight until he saw the graduates. Sure enough, they were talking to a man and woman. Menardi now had braided brunette hair under a puffy hat and tan skin. Saturos had a black ponytail that looked similar to Felix's.

"Kind of weird, seeing them like that but knowing who they really are."

Isaac nodded. "They are… who they are."

Alex nodded also in agreement. "Mm-hmm. And you know what else?" Isaac looked over his shoulder at the former bully, who smiled to himself. "You're not a new kid anymore. But just don't let that get to your head or anything." He shrugged, put his hands in his pockets, and walked coolly back into the room as though nothing had changed.

--------------------

The End…...?

Wooooooooooooooow…

Isaac: I'll say. You actually let me live and stay in one piece.

Yeah, it just wasn't your time yet.

Isaac: oO

Weird that it's finally over. I might have to write the sequel for withdrawal purposes, if nothing else. And now for the Academy performance. I'll make it quick though, 'cause I'm no good when ending a long time project.

Big thanks to all the reviewers and readers, and the IMers and e-mailers. TNK wouldn't have gotten half as far if it hadn't been for all the input.

Thanks to Uber Spoonz for not killing me when I slacked off and being someone I could joke around with at times, and reviewing (a lot), and at least seeming to be a sane obsessed fan (you know I'm just kidding…kinda). And to the friends (Zen-yuu, Angel of Atonement) that she somehow convinced to start reading this story.

Thanks to Jenna.fan and all the friends I didn't know were standing behind her until the end of our IM conversations (that freaked me out the first time, lol).

Thanks to HyruleLegend for the IM chats and story suggestions, and putting up with my slow responses while I attempted to clean my room without getting caught online. Too bad the reviewing option decided to be ebil and not work for him.

And… holy crap, I didn't even realize or I forgot that I got a review from- (cough) someone I can only dream of writing as well as… (yeah, I'm real sneaky there, ain't I?)

And thanks to Spirit Seer, Dracobolt, kd7sov, Sorceress Sakura, chibby, savinglifelessness, Fjord Cannon, Meneil, epobbp, Fehize, and Judgment Flame for the steady reviews and support. And thanks of course to anyone I didn't mention just now who I probably should've, everyone who reviewed even if just once, and those that read but didn't review (don't worry, I'm a terrible reviewer myself).

Now, I'm off to work on my other GS stories, study for midterms, and contemplate how to take care of my new dorm goldfish, Sushi. Heh, I start laughing every time I tell someone its name.


End file.
